The Truth Behind The Grey
by explicitxo
Summary: Insecure Katy West is the 2015 Diva Search Winner. Her grey eyes and hair could cause people to either be intimidated by her beauty or jealous. Sadly, she does not see this in any way due to her past, but a dominant Roman Reigns sees her beauty. He makes it his duty to let her see herself in a new light. What he did not expect was how hard he would fall for her in the process.
1. 2015 Diva Search Winner

**A/N: I do not own the WWE, I only own Katy West. Also how was last nights RAW? Got so mad at Seth! Anyways, enjoy the story guys! I am really excited for this story.**

"Did you hear about the new diva?" Nikki Bella asked as she fixed her makeup in the vanity mirror that was located in the main Divas locker room.

"Oh yeah, I heard she has grey hair. Like what the hell was the WWE thinking about hiring someone like that. If we needed grey hairs in the roster, we should of opted to making a Hall of Famer return." Brie said as she laughed along with her sister. They were the faces of the Divas division, and adorned the spotlight on them. No one so far was able to even compare to them because they were the only twins in the Divas Division, which became something iconic for them. They were planning to keep everyone else under them for as long as they reigned on top.

"You guys talking about the Diva Search Winner? Yeah she is different I guess you can say." Naomi said as she took a seat next to the twins on the bench. Naomi met Katy because she was a surprise guest for the show, and she had to admit, the girl was different in a good way. She had grey eyes that could make you stop dead in your tracks and get lost for a moment. That is something the divas division did not have, which was someone with that type of features. She knew the Bellas would bash on the new girl even though they did not know her, but they were always the mean girls in the locker room, but regardless Naomi was friends with them.

"You actually watch that crap? I have no time to sit around and look at the trash the WWE wants to give a chance." Nikki said as she mentally thought about the new Diva. She was going to make sure she felt unwelcome because this was her show, no one else except Brie can touch their level. The twins may have a mean streak, but it was them by nature. Could you blame them? This was their job for crying out loud. Competition meant a chance of being knocked off from the fans list, and being a filler for WWE Main Event or WWE Superstars. Both Divas were not planning for that anytime soon.

Naomi shook her head at Nikki who took pride at the rude comment. "So who laid their man last night?" Naomi said trying to change the subject because she knew sex was something the twins always loved to discuss.

"I did!" Nikki said as she winked at the girls. Yesterday was Payback, and John of course retained his title. Nikki being the good girlfriend she thought she was, congratulated her man the best way possible.

Brie playfully pushed her sister before the girls continued there gossip of typical Diva talk.

* * *

Katy West rolled her luggage inside of the arena as she took in the atmosphere. Never once in her life did she expect that she would be a WWE Diva, but when she saw the Diva Search opening, she took it instantly. She loved the WWE, but being a Diva was something she did not know was possible for her. She had the charisma and everything,it was just that being that person who was watched by millions around the world was not what she expected to do when she was older. Especially with her being a little awkward.

"You must be the new girl." She heard someone say behind her as she was staring at the new area. She turned around and saw Paige, The Anti Diva. Katy did not know if she should be starstruck or not, but then it hit her. She was the same level as Paige, they were both Divas. That was surely an eye opener for the grey haired beauty.

Paige tilted her head as she waited for the new Diva to speak. "Hello?" She said with her English accent. Katy shook her head as she snapped back to reality, the unbelievable reality.

"Sorry, a little in disbelief here you know?"

Paige laughed. "Do not worry, I saw those episodes, you belong here." Paige reassured her. "Let me formally introduce myself. Paige." She said as she extended her gloved hand. Katy smiled before shaking it.

"Katy… Katy West." She said with a nervous tone. Even though she was a Diva, it was still hard to take in the fact of where she was. She was working for a company she used to watch when she was around the age of seven to now.

"Well Katy, I would say that I can show you around, but I am starving. So, care to join me on an adventure to the catering area?" Paige said with a smile as she waited for a response.

"Uh.. yeah sure, can I just drop my things somewhere." She said as she looked down to her black rolling luggage.

"Yeah, you can share my locker room with me. Between me and you, only the top stars get the lockers. So I guess you are getting some special treatment." Paige said causing Katy to laugh. "Okay, I would say lead the way, but you do not know where shit is. So follow me." Paige said as she took the lead. Katy followed the raven black haired Diva as she walked through the chaos of the backstage area.

Paige dropped Katy's suitcase into her private locker room before turning back around to her. "Can I ask you something. Is this real?" She asked as she picked up a strand of her hair gently.

Katy laughed as she nodded. "Yeah.. It is a genetic disorder, I have this odd condition that causes my hair to grey extremely early in life. Thankfully it is not frost grey because I would curl up in a hole and die." She said as she looked at her own hair that was a little brighter than black with silver effects because of the lighting. Her hair was something most people wished to have, but to Katy, it was an annoyance. It was a constant reminder that she was not normal, that was why she was always shunned away in her school years. People thought she was an odd person who was a freak. Eventually, Katy believed she was a freak of nature leading to some of her lowest times in life. She felt her heart hurt a little as she remembered some of her darkest hours.

"Holy shit! You are fucking hot Katy! I am so jealous. I thought you had someone with amazing hair dying skills do it for you." Paige exclaimed as she ranted more about the unique hair color causing Katy to snap back to where she was and smile. Katy wanted to dye it when she applied for the Diva Search, but when she got called up, her hair became iconic for those who watched the season. She had to leave it ever since then because it became her. Even though she was not one hundred percent okay with it because of the bad memories, but she was willing to make new ones. Sadly, Paige's showering of compliments did not really make the young Diva see herself any different from when she graduated from high school.

"I guess you can say that I am hot.." She said awkwardly, she was never one to accept compliments easily without feeling off inside.

"Oh hush up! You have grey eyes and hair that are natural like what the bloody hell! You are so lucky, I remembered I tried dying my hair grey.. that was a train wreck." Paige said as she cringed causing Katy to laugh.

"Alright lets go eat before I die from starvation! Out out out!" Paige playfully commanded making Katy throw her hands up in defeat as they both laughed to the catering area.

Nikki Bella and Brie Bella watched the newbie and Paige walk to catering, and they both sent daggers to her.

"She is stunning…." Nattie said as she watched the exotic female walk away. The twins looked at Nattie, and rolled their eyes with attitude. This girl was going to be competition, and both Bellas were not up for anyone to dare threaten their spot.

Brie and Nikki walked away with upset expressions stapled on their faces.

* * *

Katy and Paige walked into catering together. Almost instantly, all talking stopped, and Katy felt the eyes on her. She exhaled as she tried not to let the stares get her nervous, but it was so hard with everyone doing so. She was always stared at whether she was walking the streets or just going out to the local deli.

"Relax, and stop being so tense. It was the same response for me too." Paige whispered into Katy's numerous pierced ear. She nodded before following Paige to the buffet area. She picked up a plate and got what she wanted to eat. She did not really choose much because she does not eat much when she is nervous, or shy. It was just how she was ever since little.

"So tell me about yourself Kates." Paige said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Katy felt the stared feelings lessen as she sat down, and she was grateful for that, she can finally eat without feeling self conscious.

"Well, I grew up in New Jersey. My parents own a law firm, and they wanted me to take part in the business, but I guess that was not my plan. I am twenty one. Oh, and I have a dog named Fruitloop." She said earning a loud laugh from Paige.

"Fruitloop? Oh my gosh I love you already." She said as she tried to control her laughter. Katy laughed at how Paige was reacting, eventually they both calmed down.

"So yeah.. thats me Katy West."

"Well, I am happy you did not follow your family business. I mean, I do not know them, but I am always someone to support rebelling. I mean, be yourself, never be forced to do anything" Paige ranted as Katy listened to her words attentively. She was happy that someone finally supported her decision of not doing what her parents wanted her to do. She always thought she would end up in an office being forced to become best friends with a computer for the rest of her life. She feared that so much, and knowing that she escaped that coming nightmare with something she loved the most made her one of the most happiest woman in the world.

"How about men?" Paige asked causing Katy's grey eyes to look up to her.

"Well, I never really had a boyfriend.. I guess I am too awkward for one." She said making Paige choke.

"Shut the fuck up! No way! You and no boyfriend? Are the men blind in Jersey or something?"

Katy laughed at the comment. "No, I just never really put myself out there. I was always the dork or the nerd who rather solve a mathematical equation than hook up with the hottest boy in the room." She said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, damn if AJ Lee where here she would of loved you." Paige said as she remembered her close friend who retired about a month ago. This saddened the goth, but she knew it was what AJ wanted.

"I loved AJ! She was always my fav along with you when you debuted."

Paige instantly shot up and hugged Katy catching her off guard. "You are absolutely the cutest!" She squealed as she almost caused the poor newbie to gasp for air. Katy was starting to think about giving Paige her "I'm A Hugger" shirt because this girl had a strong grip. Paige released the embrace.

"I can see me and you bonding a lot newbie..." Paige said making Katy feel a lot more comfortable in the intimidating business.

After some more talking, Paige had to leave to start her warm ups, which left the new Diva to finish up her meal by herself, which she did not mind. She liked being by herself in firm solitude, it was something she was used to since she was an only child.

Katy got up to throw away her plate, but felt the eyes emerge on her once again. She scanned the room, but was confused as to how everyone was not even minding her yet she felt a chill of stares brush over her body. She knitted her eyebrows before walking out of catering thinking it was nothing but her having one of her weird moments.

Roman stared at the grey haired and eyed beauty as he ended the call with his fiancee from the corner of the room, he could not keep his eyes off her. He did not know why, it was something about her that caught his attention hard.

"Roman! Did the fiancee yell your ass off that you have to look so lost?" Dean shouted from the table where most of Roman's friends were seated.

Roman smiled softly to his crew before looking back at the doors she exited from almost wishing she was back in the room, so he could just have another second to admire her some more.

 **A/N: Short chapter I know, but I will be active with this story because well I have a lot of ideas for it. Review Review Review! XOXO Explicit! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Grey Shades Collide

**A/N: I do not own the WWE, I only own Katy West. This chapter will set up for the next few. So please bare with me if it is a little on the slow pace, but I am telling you, it won't be slow very long after.**

Katy was seated on the bed with her legs crossed Indian style with Paige on the opposite bed eating ice cream from a tub. Katy was starting to get a hang of things with the WWE, she met the majority of the roster, and they were very friendly to her, well mainly the guys. She got strange vibes from the divas, but Paige told her it was natural since she was new. Katy has her debut coming up as soon as she fully gets the hang of the business, which was a lot to do, but she was determined to get through everything to make it to the top.

"I really need to go and get my nails done." Paige said as she looked at her chipped black polish.

"Same. I have not been to a salon since God knows how long." Katy said as she looked at her own nails that were white and slightly chipped. She was never one to spoil herself rotten with pampering, but she knew that eventually she will be up to the neck with makeup,hair appointments and hair stylist. She did not mind it, but she knew it will take a lot of adjustment for her to get used to someone touching her face.

Katy was about to go out to the balcony for the beautiful Tampa air, but she was stopped in her tracks by her cell phone ringing.

"Phone." Paige said as she looked up from her laptop.

"No, really." Katy sarcastically said making Paige laugh, and throw her pillow, but Katy dodged it.

Katy read the number, and almost dropped the phone. She answered it almost immediately, and hoped she was not late for the pick up.

"Hello." She said as she took a seat next to Paige. Paige moved on in closer so she could hear who was on the phone with Kates.

"Hello Katy. It is Stephanie McMahon. Hunter and I have discussed a few thinks for your career here in the company, and we concluded that we want you to start your training."

Katy's eyes bulged out of her head as she heard those words, she was not scheduled for training for another three months. Paige clapped her hands and squealed in the background for her good friend. She was happy that she was getting a push from behind the scenes to get her debut quicker.

"Wow, thank you guys so much. I really did not expect this." Katy expressed on the phone as she took in all the new information.

"Yes, well we believe that you will really impact the Divas division, so why not spike your debut date with a little training. So, we will have one of the top superstars train and hone your skills to eventually be a pro. I know you have some gymnastic experience, so we want to concentrate away from high risk and to something you lack like regular and standard moves. Focus more on strength basically."

Katy nodded as if Steph could see her. "Okay, so when do I start?"

"We want you to start tonight because we have the WWE LIVE event, and you get there at the arena at around two hours before the show. This will allow you about an hour and a half with a free ring for you and your trainer. I will let you know who this person will be later on in the day since Hunter and I have not established that." She said as she lectured to the new diva.

Katy was now feeling her body tense up. "Today?" She asked herself mentally. She was not anywhere near close to get into the ring for actual training because she was still learning the actual basics like pinning forms.

"Thank you once again Steph.." She said before they both hung up.

"Oh my god! Kates, this is amazing! I wonder who they will pair you up with! Imagine Seth!" Paige ranted, but Katy's nervous system was allowing Paige to be background noises as she tried to focus on the fact that she will be officially making her way to the roster. Katy had to admit, now that things were becoming a reality, she was starting to really worry that maybe she was not fit for this career choice.

"I am going to go shower.." She said as she got up and left a confused Paige seated on the bed.

"Kates?" She asked, but Katy walked into the bathroom. Paige bit her lip and wondered how such great news could make her be effected so negatively.

* * *

Roman was in Dean's suite relaxing with him.

"Yeah babe I know. I will come around this weekend to see you and the house." Roman said as he laid on the bed with the phone to his ears.

"Good because the house is coming so nicely! I need help with putting up some of the painting, so of course I am going to have my jacked fiance help me." Jamie said as she flirtatiously giggled on the phone making Roman smile.

"I will be-" He was cut off with an incoming call. "Hey baby, I will call you in a few, I have to take this." He said before dropping the current call to get to the incoming one.

"Hello Stephanie." Roman said as he straightened up in the bed. Dean's head shot to Roman when he heard who was on the phone.

"Hello Roman, I was trying to get in contact with Dean, but I guess he was busy. Are you with him? Because you guys are always together."

"Yes we are Steph. Is everything okay?" He asked as his mind pondered on what the unexpected call was for.

"Nothing bad. Put the call on speaker please. I need Dean in this as well." Roman nodded and did as he was instructed. Dean walked over to the phone, and sat down next to Roman.

"All ears Steph." Dean said as he listened with full attention.

"Great, now I am sure you guys know about the new diva, Katy West. Well, the WWE is trying to push her as soon as possible, but in order to do that, we need someone to train her. We did not want a Diva because we want to work with her in a different aspect. So anyone of you two will work." She said to the two men. Roman thought about the opportunity, but Dean was first to respond.

"I can do it Steph." Dean said making Roman look at him.

"Alright Dean, she will be there two hours ahead of the event tonight."

"Copy Steph. I will be there." Dean said before they ended the call.

Roman was not sure why he felt a little off with Dean taking the offer, but it was annoying him.

"Hey man, I can do the offer.. I mean maybe just for today if you want. I know you wanted to go and see Crystal tonight before the show." Roman said as he tried to muster up a good enough excuse for Ambrose. Dean thought about the situation. Crystal was Dean's piece of ass for Tampa, so if he went to see her "out of the blue" he most likely would get laid.

"Alright, yeah man. Thanks for looking out for a bro." Dean said as he gave dap to Roman who knew he only said that because he rather train her. Roman hated Crystal because she spoke like nothing was in the upstairs department other than air. She was annoying, but Dean used her for the sex, thankfully nothing more.

Roman watched as Dean went to get ready for Crystal. He did not know if him taking up for Dean was smart, but he will have to go with it now.

* * *

Katy was in her black yoga pants and white sports bra. Her hair was tied up to a messy top bun as she stretched out in the ring. She was still nervous, and felt her heart race quicker with every second passing by. Katy fixed her banded wrist as she tried to preoccupy herself as she waited.

Roman walked into the arena with his basketball shorts and a black tank top. He was currently not in the mood because Jamie called him yelling because Roman forgot to mention that he lost a few vacation days due to him being a main eventer, and once she found out, she was pissed. Now with that ruining his mindset, he was really not in the mood to train Katy at all.

Roman walked down to the ramp area with the ring ahead of him. He saw a petite woman on the floor stretching out, and he exhaled as he tried to keep his anger at bay.

Katy heard the steps and turned around to see Roman Reings, the Superman of the WWE. Her heart rate was now over the roof, this man was always super sexy to her, but he seemed very closed off. As in he never really opened up to people, which was intimidating to the rookie.

"Alright so I am going to start off with conditioning, taking hits in the ring basically." Roman said flatly as he just got into the ring. Katy was quickly taken back by his cold words, but she assumed he was just being a typical trainer. She nodded before looking into his lighter grey eyes, and was in a trance. Both their grey shades colliding together as they stared at each other for a brief moment.

"So yeah.. uh.. conditioning." Roman said as he looked away, and back at the woman. Her eyes were stunning, was all he could think. This was going to be difficult, he thought mentally.

"Right.. conditioning. So where do we start." She asked as she felt her awkward self creeping up on her.

"Well, you are new. Do you know how to hit the ropes without stop for about three minutes?" He asked as he leaned on the ropes. Roman felt his stress coming back on him as he rested on the thick material, it was like all the tiredness, and fatigue hit him all at once. Katy nodded.

"Yeah.." She said as she felt her insecurities hit because she was kind of scared to train in front of him. It was weird, and she was not okay with it. This guy was pro, what if she did terrible and tells the boss about it, and she is fired before her actual career started.

"Katy?" Roman asked with anger leaking from his voice. Katy nodded as she felt the fears slowly linger around her mind. She started to hit the ropes up and down the fastest she has ever went before. Roman was not even paying attention as thoughts of his fiancee flooded his mindset. He was now enraged at how they fought, the heated argument over the phone replaying in his head.

"Alright stop." He ordered to her. Katy was now panting like crazy as she wondered what the hell was up with this guy that he acted like he had a dick up his ass. Katy nodded and walked back over to him. She would be stupid to disrespect Roman, so she had to take it for now.

"Okay, so you know how to set up for a body slam?" He asked as he got up from the rope and now was towering her short frame. Katy nodded as she felt her body shiver with his intense stares.

"Set up." He directed. Katy did what he asked for, and before she knew it she was up in the air and then slammed onto the mat, but it was not how she was used to being trained like before. He hit Katy hard, enough for her to feel a pain shoot up her body, which was not suppose to happen.

"What the fuck!" Katy shouted as she held her neck that hit the mat pretty hard. She knew she sat up for the move right because she never had a problem with it.

"You wanna work here and you can't take a simple fall." Roman chuckled. "I can easily see the WWE made a bad choice here." He said before shaking his head at her as he belittled her. Katy felt her anger build up along as she heard those words from his mouth. That hurt her core considering Katy looked up to Roman. She fought the tears as he just looked at her.

"I did the set up right. I know I did. You just manhandled me!" She shouted. Katy was never someone to be verbal, but she was not going to take Roman's nasty words especially when she did not deserve them.

"Stop bitching!" He roared making Katy take a step back. Now she felt a tear fall as the memories of being yelled at, and humiliated shot back into her mind like a virus contaminating her mindset. Roman saw the fear in her eyes, and finally realized how rude he was being, and he wanted to punch himself out. He saw her tear fall, but before he could respond she walked got out of the ring.

"Katy!" Roman yelled out but she kept walking down the ramp.

Kates felt her whole past haunt her again. She would be damned to let yet another being humiliate her. She was over all of that, and she was not going to let this happen again in her adulthood years. She heard Roman call for her but she did not care, she walked backstage and past through the crowd. Everyone was looking at the diva as she had streams falling from her beautiful eyes.

Roman went down the ramp and was mad still, but this time with himself. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he turned the corner to enter the backstage.

"Where is she?" He asked some of the roster. They pointed down to the hall, and he followed the directions given. All he felt was the guilt of making her cry, she did nothing wrong. Roman was the one who hurt her, physically, and clearly mentally. He promised himself he would never hurt another female again. Seeing what he did to Katy made his insides churn as he wanted to slam himself into the mat.

As Roman was about to turn the corner, he heard crying in the bathroom. He was pretty deep in the backstage area, so no one was really here. He placed his ear on the door and heard the sobs, he knew it was Katy. He turned the knob, and to his surprise it was not locked, thankfully. Roman walked into the large bathroom, and turned to see Katy curled up in the corner with her head held down. She looked like she was holding something, but he did not know what.

"Katy..." He said softly as he knelt down to her. She wiped her face, and looked up to Roman with her sobs still coming out.

"Please leave…." She said as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. Roman sighed. He felt terrible for what he did, and he needed to rectify the situation.

"No I am not leaving..." He said as he watched the diva, and felt his heart ache at the sight in front of him. Never once did he expect to hurt another woman, ever since the last time, he made sure to never do anything remotely close to harming a female ever again. But here he was, comforting an innocent for something he did. Something his anger did.

"I am sorry… I am sorry that I did not get the move right. I know I am new, but-" Roman cut her off.

"Wait hold up. This is not your fault, at all. I was at wrong if anything.." He said as he tried to soothe her, but she kept crying more and more. "What the fuck did you do?" Roman asked himself.

Katy listened to his words, and was satisfied to hear him take the blame, but she still felt like she was in the wrong, as usual. She felt his hand pull her into a hug. Katy looked up to him as he engulfed her into an embrace. Roman enveloped the small lady as he rested his head on hers. He knew that he was going to make sure she was not blaming herself before he walked away from her. Roman felt his dominant side come out as he held her, almost as if he wanted to protect her. It was a strange feeling, but it was there. He let her cry into his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes, her sobs lessened.

"Thank you..." She finally said after taking a few moments to calm done. Roman let her go, and she looked up to him. She felt this odd feeling as he held her. She was not used to being touched by a guy, and feeling what she just felt was new to her.

Roman looked down to the beautiful woman, once again with both shades mixing with each other.

"Not a problem.. like I said.. it was my fault." Roman knew at that moment he was never going to hurt her, even by mistake. Katy had something innocent to her that he has not seen in women his age in so long. It was almost angelic.

Katy nodded before getting up and fixing herself in the mirror. Roman watched as she did so, and he once again he was admiring her features. She was different and unique looking. She was stunning, and he was lost for a moment. Her grey hair was a little messy in the bun, but the small baby hairs fell gracefully around her face. Her eyes were a few shades darker than his, and it was almost like it always had a shimmer in it. To make her even more of a show stopper, her body was curved out with a nice full and plump bottom. Roman could not get his eyes off her.

"Ready?" She asked snapping him out of thought. Roman smiled at her and nodded. He walked out first. Before the diva went to exit the bathroom, she threw away something wrapped in paper. It was stained with some blood, but she was the only one in the bathroom to see. She readjusted her banded hand that looked like ring gear before exhaling and walking out, leaving the object in the trash.

"So how about I let you punch me in the face?" Roman joked.

"Can I please..."

 **A/N:** **Well, it looks like Katy has a lot more to her than just being an awkward lady. I hope that you guys continue to follow and fav if you have not, and to review. All these things motivate me to write for you guys. So yes, if you do these things I tend to write more. Its the truth :') Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Special Remedy

**A/N: I do not own the WWE. I only own Katy West. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! XOXO.**

Katy finished applying her makeup that consisted of a neutral smoky eye and cat liner with a nude lip gloss color lightly coating her plump lips. She rubbed her lips together before looking into the mirror. She never did see what others saw, all she saw was what people told her she was when she was little. She always heard the words play back in her head as if it was on a constant loop. Katy exhaled as she felt her insecurities pound on her head as if asking to come in again to torment her. She went into her bag and got some bandages, and her personal remedy that she has been using to keep the thoughts away.

….

Katy finished banding up her wrist, and cleaned up the area near the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror, and a felt a little more relaxed now. She heard her phone go off, and went to get it. She read the message that popped up on the screen of the cell phone, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey doll face! I am at the diner! Thankfully, it is not packed. Hurry up! I miss your face!" said Paige's message. Katy smiled and laughed before replying back to her. Today the WWE was in Tennessee, and Katy was eager to see this city. She grabbed her belongings before heading out to see her good friend Paige for some lunch.

* * *

Roman was still not having the greatest of moods lately. Jamie and him were constantly bickering about the most idiotic things ever. The situations were so stupid that even Dean agreed that they were unnecessary, and that says a lot.

"So what are you going to do man?" Dean asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I do not know. I mean obviously I do care for her a lot. She is my future wife for crying out loud, but these constant fights are so agonizing sometimes. I don't even know how to respond to her because when I say something, it's always wrong. It is almost like I have no say anymore.."

"Maybe she needs to get laid…." Dean bluntly stated to his Samoan best friend.

Roman rolled his light grey eyes before chuckling. "She has enough toys to suffice her for years, trust me on that too." Roman said before sipping his drink.

"Aye, am I hearing some kink between yall? I am a supporter if so. The more erotic the better my man." Dean said.

"Eat ass." Roman sarcastically said.

"If I can eat hers, then no problem." Dean said as he gazed over to the woman in the tight destroyed skinny jeans that contained the nicest piece of ass he has ever seen. Roman followed his friend's eyes before it landed on Katy who was hugging Paige before taking a seat. Roman clenched his jaw as he felt the protective side of him dominate him. Knowing Dean, he was going to try to get into Katy's pants.

"No man, just no.." He said as he stared at Katy who was cracking some jokes with her goth friend. She looked happy, something completely different from what he did to her about one week ago. He was happy to see her in a complete different aspect, her smile adorned her face perfectly. She had an amazing smile that could easily brighten someones mood, like Roman's.

"Why? Are you going daddy mode on her?" Dean joked, but got a straight face from Roman.

"No, she is just not the type." Roman declared. He could easily tell that Katy was not the type to sleep around. When he trained her, he saw a gentle nature of a woman. She was not loud or slutty. She had this subtle sexiness to her that was not even done deliberately, and that is what made her so attractive. She did not have to try. She didn't need the fake boobs or pounds of makeup, and Roman knew this because when she was crying in his arms that day, she was still beautiful.

"Rome?" Dean said bringing Roman back to reality.

"Yeah, just don't." Roman said before getting up and putting his shades on. He did not know why he was so possessive of Katy, but it was a feeling that just sparked whenever he saw her. He could not shake it off too, she was just something he saw that he needed to defend.

Dean looked at his friend as he proceeded to gather his things from the table area. He knew his friend was feeling or seeing something toward the grey eyed beauty, and he can't blame him, but Jamie and Dean were best friends since little. He would be damned to let her get heartbroken because Rome was interested in a fresh piece of ass in the roster.

"Just remember about Jamie." Dean stated.

"Just remember to stay away." Roman retorted before turning around and walking past the divas.

Katy looked over her shoulder as she smelt the scent that was familiar to her. She remembered it when she was in his chest, crying. She looked to see Roman Reigns walking out of the diner. She has not spoken to him since he trained her, which sucked for the rookie. She always wanted to summon up a conversation with him, but she was always too nervous.

"Oh, I know he is so sexy." Paige said before popping a fruit in her mouth.

"I do not see him like that." Katy said as she tried to defend herself.

Paige looked at her friend as if she had six heads.

"Alright fine, I just don't think he does. I mean as in he does not see me in that sexual way. Don't think that I like him because I do not, I just think he is a nice sight to see." Katy explained.

Paige nodded. "He is just really closed off. Like he only speaks with Dean, and that is really it. It is like he keeps his personal life so private that it does not exist to outsiders like us."

Katy was shocked to hear this considering he is such a big name. Normally people with such a high status in the company love to flaunt their personal life, and it was interesting to Katy to see he was not like everyone else.

"Back to what I was saying. He is hot, your hot which means. Two hot people having sex adds up to earth shattering love making." Paige said making Katy choke on her salad. All that Katy could think was that her best friend was officially crazy.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW**

Katy was with her good friend Paige in her locker room helping her get ready for her match. Katy was starting to become really friendly with a lot of the roster, which made the grey haired woman elated. She never was popular, and she was loving the feeling. The majority of the workers were nice to her, and accepted her with open arms.

"So, should I wear the black studded or the purple attire?" Paige asked as she held up both of the wrestling gears. Katy looked at both before deciding.

"Black studded. I love it on you!" She said making the goth diva blush. The two were definitely close, and their friendship was getting stronger and stronger day by day.

"Okay Kates, I am up next. Wish me luck love bug." Paige said before swallowing her petite friend into a huge hug. Katy giggled as she hugged her back.

"Have fun, do not hurt yourself… please. Good luck." Katy said to Paige before she walked out of the locker room leaving her to herself.

Katy sat down and slowly brushed over her banded wrist that she covered up with an excessive amount of bracelets. She felt a little pain, so she knew she was still not healed up from the morning. She sighed as she thought about how stupid she was for doing what she was doing to herself, but she could not stop. It was becoming an addiction that needed to be done in order to feel like she was herself again. Whenever the smallest insecurity hit her, she would easily revert to it for help. It did help secure her for a temporary moment, but when the thoughts of her not being worth enough in life comes back, she would start it over again. She bit her lip as she gingerly held onto her wrist as she watched her best friend on the screen.

* * *

The show was amazing as usual. The universe was loud and proud as they cheered and booed throughout the night. Katy was always amused by the fans reactions to certain superstars. She wondered how they would react to her when she debuts, she was nervous for it, but a part of her was ready for it.

"What are you thinking about little one?" Paige asked her friend.

Katy chuckled a little. "Nothing, just day dreaming. Do you need any help?" She asked Paige since she was carrying a lot of bags full of wrestler gears.

"Yes, please. Can you take these to the car. I will meet you there, I just need to run a few things with the script department." Paige said as she handed Katy a small bag. She nodded before walking out the arena to the car. She was placing the things into the trunk, but as she was leaning in, she was placing pressure onto her wrist causing one of the bracelets to dig into her sore skin.

"Fuck." Katy blurted out as she felt a stinging sensation in her wrist. She checked on her banded wrist to see that blood was leaking down her hand, and it was starting to burn. She winced at the pain as she slowly unwrapped it, and saw blood seeping out the cuts. She knew Paige was going to come back, and she needed to clean herself up fast. Katy ushered herself over into the arena with her hand securely in her pocket. She knew it was going to get stained, but that was not her main problem at this point. She needed to get the open wounds cleaned, and the only option she had was the WWE doctors. She found herself at the doctor's room, and was happy to see no one was inside. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey, what can I do for you Kates?" The doctor asked. She knew him because she needed to get checked up by him when she first got into the company.

"Hey.. I just need a few bandages. Nothing that major." She lied hoping he would buy it, which he did. He handed her a few bandages, some small and big. She thanked him before speeding herself to the nearest closed off space in the backstage area.

Roman was walking, and saw Katy go into the doctor's room. He was curious as to why she would need to go in there since she was not even fighting yet, and she had no training sessions until next week. Reigns saw her speedily walk out the room, and down the hall. Roman being himself was letting his curiosity get the best of him as he followed her down the hall.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck." Katy said to herself as she cleaned herself up with a few napkins.

"You need help?" Katy heard a voice behind her say causing her body to shutter in fear.

"I am fine..." She said with her back turned still. She knew it was Roman, she could tell by the deepness of the voice. She was not going to let Roman see this side of her, it was embarrassing, and wrong. Plus, this was a deep topic that was something she never told anyone, not even her parents.

"Clearly, you do. I mean those curse words were spilling out of you like there was no limit to it." He said as he leaned against the wall. Roman was not leaving until she turned around, and gave up what she was hiding. He could tell she was hiding something, just by the way she was acting, it was very obvious.

Katy rolled her eyes, and turned around. She kept her hands wrapped in the napkins that were lightly touched with some blood, nothing that looked crazy. Roman eyed her, and could tell she was not happy with seeing him, but he did not care.

"Like I said, I am fine." She stated.

"So, if your fine, why are you holding yourself up with napkins? I may not be a doc, but I know that is not sanitary... Listen Katy, I know I do not know you that well, but I am just trying to help." He said as he crossed his massive arms over his muscular chest. Katy exhaled knowing he was right. She was not in the best shape, and she did need some help. She was just scared to show Roman. He would probably think she was a freak of nature, something she knew about herself, but she did not want him thinking it too.

"Can I get some alcohol pads?" She said softly as she avoided his gaze. Roman nodded before walking away with her following him. They went to his locker room. Roman let Katy walk in before he closed the door. He opened up his bag, and dumped out a few alcohol pads.

Katy was still unsure if she should expose the issue, but Roman opened the packet and held his hand out, waiting for her hand. Katy hesitantly put it in his. Roman felt her soft hands gently get placed in his, he looked up at her, and saw how she looked down at her hand. She was scared.

"Mind taking the napkins away?" He asked as he looked down to the bloodied papers. Katy nodded before she pulled it away slowly, and now looked away. Roman stood there almost in shock at what he was seeing. Katy's flawless skin was tainted with scars in this one area, and open wounds. Roman knew these weren't normal scars, he knew exactly what they were, but he was not going to say anything to make her feel bad. He placed the pad over it, and heard her squeak with pain.

"It will only burn for a few seconds.." He said as he gently cleaned her up. He took out the bandages, and slowly started to wrap her hands.

Katy looked up to the man who was concentrating on her wrist like it was treasure. Her stomach was filling with flutters as she saw how he gently took care of her like she was a doll.

Roman felt the stare on him, and he looked to her. He smiled a little as he saw how she looked away quickly.

"You know, you did a number to yourself here. What happened?" He asked as he finished up taking care of her. Katy searched her mind for a valid answer as she started to panic.

"Uh… I was cleaning up glass the other night, and it cut me… I guess the cut reopened." She lied terribly. Roman nodded as he knew that she was not telling the truth.

"You know you don't have to lie.." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"I am not." She defended. Katy was not going to let Roman know the true reason, even if she had to look like an idiotic fool. "Either way, why should I tell you? Not like your going to care." She said as she covered her wrist back up with bracelets.

"I do care."

Katy looked up to him and smiled softly. "Like I said.. it was just a minor cut with glass… I have to go anyways… thank you…" She said as she turned around, and left the room. Roman shook his head as he knew exactly what was going on. She was cutting, but he did not know why. All he knew was that what she was doing could led to things that are ten times worst. Roman felt urge to take care of her again. He knew what he had to do, but he just hoped that he was not making a mistake.

* * *

Katy felt those strange feelings in her stomach again as she heard that Roman cared. It warmed her heart, and she loved the feeling. She made her way back to the car seeing Paige waiting for her.

"There you are! I was thinking you got lost on your way here or something."

"Sorry, I just needed to use the bathroom…" She lied before getting into the car. Katy looked out the window, and thought of how Roman took care of her. She smiled as she remembered how his muscles flexed as he wrapped her wrist. The way he nurtured her as if she was something important to him. Something that had meaning, depth, and importance. The complete opposite of what she was told.

"I want a taco.." Paige said making Katy burst out laughing.

* * *

Roman sat down in his room with the phone in his hands, waiting for the call. He slowly started to wonder about all the possible reasons Katy would do something like that to herself. She was beautiful, kind, and caring. A total package. All he remembered was how many scars were there, enough to make someone think she has been doing this for about a year or so. He knew that what he was about to do may make her hate him, but he knew that this was something that needed to be done. God forbid that something worse was to happen to her. He has heard enough suicide stories that started off with cutting, and he knows it will only escalate more due to any stress on her. He sighed as he weighed the good and bad, but her life was obviously enough to know what he was doing was right. Roman heard his phone go off, and immediately answered.

"Hello." He said.

"Roman, you needed to speak with me?"

"Yeah Stephanie. I just needed to let you know about something."

 **A/N: So here we are guys. Do you guys think Roman was in the right for doing what he did? I hope you guys enjoyed! There is a lot more to come ahead. So please review, fav, and follow! XOXO. Also if you guys know anyone harming themselves please do something to stop them. This is an extremely serious topic, so please stand up for someone you know who is causing self harm. Any sort of hard times that may be happening in life won't last forever. There is always a rainbow after the storm. There is always struggles that will occur in life, but we have to get through them because happiness is in life too, and everyone is entitled to it! Once again guys XOXO thank you so much for reading.**


	4. Nightmare From The Past

**A/N: I only own Katy. I do not own the WWE. I am sorry for such a late update! I am back to this story though, so keep the reviews, follows, and favs! I will update more!**

Katy walked into the next arena that the WWE was having one of their LIVE events in. It was a much smaller arena than the other one for RAW, but it still gave her the same amount of excitement. She entered into the catering area to find Paige seated with her headphones in.

"Hey doll face." She said as she spotted her silver headed friend approaching her. Paige pulled out her headphones as she saw Katy take a seat across from her.

"Hey hey. I honestly am in the mood for some ice cream, but I do not want to get fat." Katy said making Paige roll her eyes.

"You fat? One damn scoop won't kill you woman." Paige said as she lectured the other female making Katy blush. She was never good at receiving compliments, and Paige realized this, but she was not going to stop building her friend's confidence that she could easily tell she was lacking.

"Yeah whatever. Maybe after we should go to a frozen yogurt shop?" She suggested making Paige squeal.

"Yay! You are living life on the edge. I mean ice cream is not that bad ass, but hey its a start." She said making Katy now roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Katy? Mrs. McMahon wants to speak with you." A backstage worker said as they interrupted the conversation between the two good friends.

Paige arched an eyebrow to Kates who looked as clueless as she was as to why the boss wanted to speak with her.

"I will be back." Katy said before getting escorted to the office where the boss was staying in for the night. All Katy's mind was doing was getting flooded with terrible thoughts as to why they wanted to speak to her.

She walked into the medium sized office to see Triple H, and Stephanie seated on a leather couch. Katy diverted her eyes to the right of the room, and saw Roman standing there like a security guy making her swallow hard as to what was going on.

"You needed to speak with me." She said as she stood there all uncomfortable.

"Yes Katy. We need to discuss some news that was brought to our attention the other night. Now I hope you know that our number one priority in this company is our employees health right?" Stephanie said as she stood up with a few papers in hand.

"Of course." Katy said in her soft and fragile voice. She saw the look Roman was giving her from the side of her eyes, and she felt all insecure again. Just him staring made her self conscious.

Roman saw how Katy's body language tensed up with his gaze, so he changed it to Stephanie not wanting to make her get stressed out in front of the bosses.

"Well good. We overheard that there is some self harm here Katy. Now, there is no reason to lie about it, we have had some cameras in the previous arena checked, and from what we saw, those wounds were not just normal ones." Stephanie said as she referred to the scars on Katy's well disguised wrist. Katy felt her body boil instantly as she put two and two together. The only person she showed these cuts to were Roman, and the fact that he told the bosses made her feel so embarrassed but more so betrayed. She trusted him, and he did not even know the full story.

"Stephanie, the cuts were not self harm." She said as she shot down the hypothesis.

"Alright then Katy, you won't mind if we had a doctor look at the cuts. They are trained with medical specialties, and they will surely be able to pick up if they are regular wounds or not. Please do not lie here Katy, we just want to help." Triple H inserted as he stood up, backing up his wife. Katy inhaled hard as she knew that lying to the ones who gave her this amazing opportunity was going to bite her in the ass hard.

"No, that would not be necessary." She said as she forfeited. Roman looked back to Katy who looked to him, he could see the fire in her eyes. She was beyond mad.

"Katy, please do not feel ashamed. We are a family here, and we are all looking out for you. With that being said, we have a four month suspension for you to get yourself together along with those months being filled with therapy sessions. We paid for the medical needs." Stephanie said as she handed her the bills that were so high it made Katy look at the number twice. Now she felt like a charity.

"Suspension? I just started. I can train, that is not going to effect me. I-" She was cut off.

"Katy, training is just going to put stress on you. Of course we want you to be on the road still, but anything related to prospering your wrestling ability will be paused. I assure you when your time is ready, it will be well worth it." H said before patting Katy's shoulder, and exiting the office.

"Katy, please take our advice and go to the therapy. I have a business meeting to attend, but I will let you and Roman clearify whatever needs to be cleared since he was the one who was informing us here." Stephanie said before looking toward Roman. "Thank you Rome." She said before walking out the room leaving a heated Katy and Roman in the room alone.

"I can not believe you. I don't even know you like that yet you tell my bosses that I am a sicko?" She said as she turned around to Roman with her voice rising with every word. Katy was enraged, and that said a lot for a woman who normally never used attitude often.

"Katy you are not a 'sicko'. I knew you needed help, and I got it for you." He said as he stood towering over her. His gaze landing in her eyes. Both their shades of grey burning into each other more so Katy's due to her anger. Katy clenched her fist as she held her words in her mouth, she was never someone to argue, and she was not going to start because it will hold no use at the end of the day. She was still going to be suspended either way. Katy shook her head before walking past Reigns, deliberately shoving him on her way out.

Roman sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He did not know if he fucked up here, or he did the right thing.

* * *

Katy rushed through the backstage with her eyes pouring with tears. She felt betrayed, and so hurt from what just happened. Her vision was blurry as she dodged the roster who were walking in all directions in the crammed backstage. As she was walking, a hand came out and stopped her.

"Love bug? What is wrong? Where are you going?" She asked as she held onto her best friend's wrist, and heard her wince before pulling away instantly.

"I am fine. I am not feeling well, good luck tonight." She said as she avoided looking into Paige's face. She walked out of the arena sobbing. All her dreams were just so high up in the air, and it all came crashing down in the worse way possible. She sped walked to her rental car, as she was about to close the door, someone stopped her once again, this time it was Roman.

"Katy, wait." He said as he held the door from closing shut. Katy wiped her eyes as she kept her site in front of her, not even laying one eye on Reigns or even in his direction.

"Please, let me leave." She said politely as she tried to keep herself composed. Her head was hurting, and so was her wrist now that Paige accidentally hurt it again.

"I am not letting you leave until you look at me." He ordered in his dominant voice making Katy scared a little. She waited a few moments before turning to him.

"What?" She said now with attitude. Roman sighed knowing she most definitely hated his guts.

"You know I was just looking out for you. Katy, if I did not care I would of stood silent. I am not going to see someone I care about hurting silently while I could help them restore themselves back to normal." He said as he placed his hand on the roof of the car, making him lean on it.

"Oh, so I am abnormal now? Also, you embarrassing me is not helping, ass hole." She said as she finally grabbed the strength to shut the door. She pulled out the parking lot as Roman looked on with saddened eyes.

Roman watched as the car drove away. He felt frustrated, annoyed, and hurt. He knocked over the nearest trashcan making all the contents tumble onto the floor as he growled in anger. Roman was confused as to why he cared about Katy so much, but he could not stop it.

"Roman? You have a promo to cut in four minutes." Summer Rae said as she saw the Samoan with his back turned.

Roman turned around not even looking at Summer as he made his way to the arena almost in a robotic manner.

* * *

Katy looked out the balcony of the hotel room as she sniffled. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, and she thought by now her body was dried out with tears to use. All she felt was numbness all over her body. It was like she was not there mentally, it was just the shell of herself standing on the balcony. She felt like this often when she pondered on her past. Her past she covered up with dirt so well that it was almost ancient artifacts in her mind. She knew that she had to one day revisit it, but she just did not want it to come out this way. Here she was, Katy, the newest WWE Diva to hopefully make a mark in the industry, but within a few hours everything came crashing down just because of one person seeing her, the real her. She shook her head as she laughed at how Roman saw her wounds, and most likely freaked out like she was some weirdo who was a cutter. Yes, she did cut, but she did not think she needed help. She felt like she had control in it even though she did it so often, it was a daily habit.

"Kates?" Paige said as she pulled the slide door, making the cool air hit her pale skin.

Katy turned around, and smiled softly to her friend. Paige joined her friend who was looking out to the city. She saw that she was hurting, but she did not want to pry the info out of her like a dentist extracting a tooth. She was going to make sure that whenever Katy was ready to inform her, she was going to be there for her with open arms.

"Nice weather huh?" Paige said as she inhaled the crisp oxygen as the air blew her jet black hair in all different directions.

"Yeah, it is really nice." She responded with very little emotion. The two girls stood there in silence as they listened to the wind silently whisper in their ears as the moonlight lightly brushed over their soft skins. It was a peaceful setting to end the day.

* * *

Roman laid on the bed with his hair tied up as he thought more on the situation of Katy. He could not get her out of his mind, she literally was sitting in his thoughts all night even when he was cutting his promo. He pictured her eyes, lips, face, and smile as he was in the ring, it fueled him like gas for a muscle car. She had this effect on him, and it left a big man like him so bewildered on what was happening. All he knew was that he was not going to let her go through this situation alone.

Roman heard his phone go off, and he checked it. It was Jamie with a photo message, it was a nude. He eyed it carefully, but his mind was still in a trance of Katy. He exited out of his fiancee's naughty picture clearly not being interested. He decided to call Hunter with an idea in mind.

"Hello Roman. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Hunter, I just wanted to know if you have anyone taking Katy to these therapy sessions." He said as he sat up now.

"Uh, no we do not. We were worried she would not go to them on her own." Hunter explained as he spoke to one of his top WWE Superstars.

"I can go with her to make sure she does go." Roman blurted out, but did not care that he jumped to it. He knew that he was going to make sure Katy got her help that she needed even if she hated him along the way.

* * *

Katy was now laying in her bed still not being able to sleep at all. She sighed aloud as she ran her hand over her face gently. All she could think about was her past, it was like haunting every section of her brain.

 _Katy was once again forced by her will to go to highschool today. She hated it with every fiber of her body, and it was not the school work she despised, it was the people. She did not fit in at all. All the girls in the school were hot and had all the boys surrounding them at lunch, meanwhile Katy was the one who sat alone._

 _Katy walked to her first period class and took a seat at the front of the room, so she would not have to be near the jocks at the back of the room. Sadly, she was early to class, and the jocks were early too so the teacher was not in yet._

" _Oh look, it is the little freak of nature, Katy!" Brianna, one of the top cheerleaders, said from the back of the room as she sat on her boyfriend's lap. The whole gang of the people laughed at her as she had her back turned as she tried to copy the pre-notes on the board._

" _I don't get it? Why are you even here! No one wants you here honestly! Take your freakish grey eyes and hair and whatever other mutated shit you have going on out of here!" Tracy, the sidekick of Brianna, said as she started to bash on Katy who did nothing wrong, but copy her notes._

 _Katy clenched the pen tighter as she wrote, but she could not help her emotions. She saw a splash land on her notebook as she tried to keep herself from breaking down completely, but it was hard. She felt the eyes of everyone else on her as if they were watching an animal in a zoo cage. She had no one to turn to at all, not even her parents. They were always so caught up with work that they never even gave a damn about what was going on with her other than her grades, which were always up to par._

" _Hey Katy." She heard another one of the bitch girls say. Katy did not even turn her head, she just kept writing._

" _Wow, she is even anti-social! No wonder why her parents never bring her up at their assemblies. I mean I should know considering my father is their partner in the business. Obviously, they did not want their mutated daughter there because they were ...humiliated." Cassie said with a hair flip as her friends laughed along with her._

 _Katy gave up at that point because that struck a chord in her. She always felt like her parents were humiliated of her because they really never wanted her to be at the assemblies they hosted for their job. Normally, it was a family event for the person who hosted it, but not for Katy. She was stored away as if unwanted. Whenever she brought up her love for wrestling, her parents would change the subject. All Katy had was herself, and that was barely anything since she saw herself as a nuisance to the world._

 _Katy got up, and walked straight out of the classroom as the whole gang laughed at her. She was now sobbing as she left the building not caring if she broke a few rules there. She immediately went into her bag, and pulled out her remedies. She saw the spoon, the needle, and the razor. Those were her best friends because it made her feel nothing, and that was what she wanted, complete numbness from feelings. She wiped her eyes as she walked out of the school parking lot and to her Mercedes that her rich parents got for her instead of her desired vintage car. She started it up, and drove until there was no where else to go. She parked up somewhere, and began her daily routine. Before she knew it, she was oblivious to the hell hole around her._

"Katy are you okay?" Paige shouted as she watched her friend stir in the bed with her sweating streams.

Katy jumped out of the bed as she held the sheet to her skin. She was drenched. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream." She lied as she knew that bad dream was just one fraction of her past just resurfacing into her present. "I am going to shower." She said as she dropped the blanket and went into the washroom hoping to keep her mind calm before she had a mental breakdown.

 **A/N: So here is one part of Katy's past, her high school torture. Will Roman and Katy get on the same page, or will Katy hate him some more. Was Roman right for doing what he did still? Drop reviews if you want more! Also, drop some suggestions guys! What do you want to see :)**


	5. Marriage Counseling?

**A/N: Sorry for being late with this chapter, but Summer is here so I am back guys! I do not own the WWE. I only own Katy West. Enjoy!**

"When do you think you will be back babe?" Jamie said on the phone while Roman was laying in the hotel bed.

"Hopefully this weekend. I know you are mad about me not being home a lot, but I will make it up to you." He said as he placed his hand under his head to lean on it as he relaxed himself.

"You better or I will not be letting you get any while you are home." She said with her sassy voice making Roman chuckle.

"Even if you tried to resist me, you know you will give in eventually." He said as he looked to the TV screen, but was not paying attention to it other than just seeing some images on a screen.

"We will see about that. I have a yoga class to go do with the girls. I will text you okay? Bye Rome love you." She said before kissing into the phone. Roman heard those last few words, and surprisingly felt like he could not say it back. He just hung up the phone, and threw it on the bed. He really couldn't comprehend why those words he needed to say back was stuck in his throat, but he just pushed that feeling away for now.

"What got you looking so stressed out?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the couch. "Jamie told you she was scheduled for a date with mother nature on your days off?"

"No dickhead. I am just stressed with everything in general you can say." He said to his friend. Roman knew the main reason he was stressed out was because he knew he had to take Katy to her therapy session today, and he was kinda worried she still hated him even though it has been a few days since their mini fight.

"Stop bullshitting me, and tell me the real reason you are annoyed or whatever." Dean said as he started to flip through the channels. Roman sighed knowing he could never be general with Dean because he always wanted the exact story, no beating around the bush.

"Alright, I am just worried about a friend." He said as he sat up now.

"Lemme guess, the grey head with the amazing body. I heard she had this cutting issue from someone backstage." Dean said as he was now facing Roman.

"Yeah her. Well, Hunter has me being her supervisor to make sure she actually goes to her therapy sessions."

"So, whats the matter? All you have to do is stare at that fine ass all day, should not be that bad." He said making Roman look at him with a death stare. Dean threw his hands up in defeat before clearing his throat. "Okay, so tell me again why your worried because I am still lost here."

"I think she is suicidal." He said making Dean look at him with all seriousness now. Dean knows that anything to do with suicides is a very sensitive topic for Roman ever since her.

"Look man, just because of Liz, you can't keep thinking that you can save every one who is having those thoughts. Liz was an amazing girl, but what was done is done, you can't keep beating yourself up for it."

"So, you mean to tell me to let Katy kill herself if it came down to it?" Roman asked in an angered tone making Dean sigh realizing the Samoan took his response the wrong way.

"No, I mean you just can't keep thinking about Liz all the time whenever you hear someone is going through a tough time. Katy isn't Liz, and that is final. Look man, I know you don't really know this girl, but from the looks of it, you are caught up. Just whatever you do make sure it is something Jamie would not kill you for because we both know how she can be if she found out you are basically taking care of some other female while on the road."

"I never said she had to know about any of this, and I plan on keeping her in the dark." Roman said almost telling Dean to keep silent of Katy when it came to his fiancee.

"Don't worry man, I got you. Just like I said, don't do something stupid. Just take Katy to and from, nothing else."

"Yeah whatever. Can you put something good to watch." Roman said as he saw Dean flip to an animated cartoon show.

"This is a classic Rome, you would not understand."

"I am thankful that I don't actually." Roman said as he continued to watch the show on the screen. All he thought about was how Liz was brought up to the conversation to be compared with Katy. Roman felt his heart race just with her name being brought up. That woman meant the world to him, and just because of one of his fuck ups, she was gone. Roman promised himself he would never let a woman harm herself if he had the power to stop it. Seeing Katy in the state she was made him feel like he needed to protect her, and Roman was sure he was going to do just that.

* * *

Paige and Katy were in their hotel room relaxing since the WWE had today as their day off. Kates filled in Paige about all that was going on, and thankfully, she was very comforting and supportive toward the rookie.

"So when do you need to go to this therapy session?" Paige asked as she looked through some WWE magazines.

"I am not going to it. I do not need help Paige, I am not psychotic." Katy said as she was packing up her suitcase for their flight tomorrow morning.

Paige looked to her friend, and could easily see she was in denial. It hurt the goth to see her like this because when they first met, she was such an upbeat person, you would never have expected she was going through such hardships. It was truly a shocker for her, but she was going to be by Katy's side through it all.

"I know you may not think you have a problem love, but just go anyway. Plus, don't you think Stephanie will find out you will be skipping them?" Paige said hoping to change her friend's mindset.

"Yeah, but I have my own natural human rights. I don't have to be forced into doing something I do not want to do." She said as she zipped up the suitcase, and took a seat next to Paige.

The goth diva smiled softly as she made room for her friend on the bed. "Which edition is this?" Katy asked as she looked to the front cover of the magazine. Before Paige could say another word, there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." The rookie said before getting off the soft bed to get to the door. Katy opened it up without looking through the peep hole to reveal someone she least expected.

"Why aren't you dressed?" The deep baritone voice said on the other side of the doorway. Instantly, Katy's face was flushed with red as she realized she was in sleep clothes, and with little to no makeup on in front of Roman, the man she found so attractive.

"Dressed for?" She asked with her arms crossed. Even though it has been a few days since Roman snitched to the bosses, she was still a little upset with him because she trusted him, and in her eyes, he betrayed her.

"Your therapy sessions. Katy, please do not tell me you were thinking of avoiding them." He said now with his arms crossed looking down on her with disappointment. Katy rolled her grey eyes.

"What are you, my father? Why is it any of your concern?" She said even though she was secretly loving the fact that he was caring.

"Because I have a job to make sure you go to them." He said making Katy sadden almost instantly due to her not knowing Roman was the one to make the supposed "job" even happen.

"Oh, well I don't need a babysitter." She said as she was about to close the door, but Roman being stronger easily kept it open.

"Well, keep acting like a child, and I will continue to act like one." He said as he force opened the door fully, and entered himself into the room making Katy's mouth drop open slightly.

"Hey Paige." Roman said as he took a seat on the couch as if it was his room.

"Sup Rome. Did you know that there is this new section to the WWE magazine." Paige said as if Roman waltzing into their hotel room uninvited is completely normal. The real reason the anti-diva was doing so was so her friend can go to those therapy sessions because she knew Katy needed them even if they did not help her all the way.

"Are you serious?" Katy asked as she watched the two interact like nothing was happening.

"Your going to be late if you keep standing there." Roman said making Katy want to walk over there and slap him, but she kept herself composed. Katy groaned aloud as she twirled on her heel with an eye roll. She walked into the bathroom and reluctantly shut the door to start getting ready for her therapy.

"This is why you need a babysitter!" Roman shouted from the living room knowing it would annoy Katy, which was always entertaining to him because when she was mad, it was cute.

"I honestly hate you!" She shouted back. She heard Roman chuckle in his sexy laugh making the hairs on her body stick up, but she quickly shoved away that feeling as she got into the shower. She turned on the water, letting the cool liquid splash against her skin. Katy knew at that moment, she had no say on whether or not she was going to those therapy sessions.

* * *

Katy finished up her therapy with the worst mood ever. She felt like she was being held by her will to finish the session, and on top of that, the therapist was this annoying woman who kept the most fake smile on throughout the whole time. Katy really wanted to throw a brick at the her to see if she would still keep that phony smile on because it seemed plastered onto her face.

"Thank you so much for your time . Your next appointment is going to be on Friday at 4:45pm. You just need to tell the lady at the front desk which city you will be in, and we will have our offices near you have it scheduled." Mrs. Lovell said with a smile. Katy nodded with a fake smile of her own before walking out into the waiting room.

Katy scanned the room to find Roman sleeping in the chair with his neck tilted in an awkward way. She felt a little worried seeing him like that knowing it was going to bite him back in the ass later for sleeping that way, but she was not going to change his position like a weirdo. She made sure to check her hair in the nearby mirror before going over to him.

"Roman." She said, but she was getting no response from the gigantic man. She rolled her eyes before lightly slapping his face making him jump up from his chair.

"What?" He said as he groaned as he felt his neck ache with discomfort.

"I have to make my next appointment for the city I am in for Friday. I don't know where we will be then." She said as she looked at him, her eyes betraying her as they started to linger on his muscles. "Can you come with me to make it because I don't have the schedule." She said as stepped a little back for Roman to get up. He nodded, and stretched out before proceeding to the counter with Katy following behind. She stood next to him as she cleared her throat for the worker to realize she was there because clearly her Candy Crush Saga was grabbing her full attention.

"Sorry ma'am. What can I do for you?" The chocolate skinned woman said with her vibrant smile that was way more genuine than the one she witnessed in the therapy room.

Katy was about to speak, but Roman cut her off. "She needs to update a location for her next appointment." He said as he was rubbing his neck slightly.

"I can speak you know." Katy huffed before looking away from Roman. The Samoan looked down to her and shook his head with a chuckle.

"You really aren't going to let this up are you?" He asked, but Katy just stayed silent giving him her answer. He sighed before diverting his grey orbs back to the worker.

"So I am supposing you two are updating for marriage counseling right?" She said as she looked over her computer screen. Instantly, Roman and Katy's eyes bulged out of their heads with a slight tinge of red flushing in their cheeks.

"No, I am under the WWE's care. Katy West." She said as she tried to act like she did not just hear what she heard from the female across from her, whose name tag read "Wanda".

"Oh, well okay sorry about that. It just looked like you guys were together, you know the bickering. Any who, what city?" She asked now looking towards Roman who cleared his throat.

"Cincinnati, Ohio." He said. After a few more minutes the appointment was set up, and both members were on their way back to the parking lot.

Roman knew that Katy was probably going to be silent, just like she was when they were driving here, so he just kept quiet as they walked.

Katy took her seat in the passenger side before buckling her seat belt. For some odd reason, what Wanda said made Katy feel a little off. It was a weird feeling, but it felt good for some strange reason. She looked toward Roman who was still seeming to have a neck problem since he kept cracking his neck as he started the car.

"Wait." Katy said before crawling her petite frame over to the back seat making Roman arch an eyebrow at her actions.

"Alright you may be mad, but switching seats to the back is not going to help anything." He said as he looked back.

"Shut up Reigns, and drive." Katy ordered, which was the first time in her life she was ever so demanding, and she kind of liked it.

Roman was shocked to hear her tone of voice, but decided to go along with it to not make Katy anymore angry at him than she was. He turned his attention to the road, but as soon as he started driving, he felt small fingers applying pressure to his neck as he started to pull out of the driveway. He groaned with satisfaction as he felt the aching feeling quickly be replaced with comfort. Katy continued to work on his neck as he started onto the road.

"There." She said as she stopped massaging out the knots in his neck that seemed to be large with all the strain he was probably putting on it prior to today.

"You know you didn't have to." He said as he turned the corner as he tried to hide a smile. Roman thought it was adorable of Kates to do what she did.

"I mean, you helped me once, so I was returning the favor." She said referring to when he banded her wrist at the arena as she climbed back to the front seat. Roman smirked as he looked over to her to see her eyes looking straight ahead avoiding his gaze as they were at a red light.

"Eyes on the road Reings."

"You can say Roman you know."

"No, it makes me sound more in command. Plus, Reigns is more fun to say."

"Alright West. So are we becoming friends now?" He asked as he started to drive off again.

"Don't push it." She said with now a smirk of her own.

 **A/V: I am so sorry for being late with this chapter, but now Summer is officially here, so I am back! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I love reading ALL your opinions. So, where do you see Roman and Katy now? Is Katy warming up to Roman? Who is this Liz Roman was speaking about? Will Jamie find out about Katy? Review for more! Your reviews, follows, and favs keep me going with writing. Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Jealousy Hits Home

**A/N: I do not own the WWE. I only own Katy West. Enjoy!**

 _Katy read her novel as she was laying on the hotel bed with her hair slightly messy as it was out draping over her naked shoulder. She wore a black bandeau with short jean shorts. Her skin was lightly brushed with the sunlight cascading through the openings of the huge window curtains that were not closed properly. She brushed her black painted nails over the sides of the book as she studied the words as her mind played a mini movie of what she was reading._

 _Roman walked into the hotel room, and saw Katy looking so beautiful as she was in her own world as she read her story. She was innocently biting on her bottom lip as her grey orbs were focusing on the book. Roman let his eyes skim over her slender legs that were out for the world to see. Her legs looked so sexy, he wanted to be in between them._

" _I can feel you staring." She said as she looked over her novel, and landed her own shade of grey onto his. Roman smirked as he walked over to her, and sat down on the edge of the bed._

" _I never said I was secretly looking at you did I? Plus, its hard not to stare at someone as beautiful as you." He said as he kept analyzing her hour glass shape._

 _Katy blushed as she closed her book, and placed it to the side. All of a sudden she saw the lust in Roman's eyes making his eyes darken. Instantly, she felt her panties dampen with just his stare on her. Katy decided to get up, and to go use the bathroom since she knew he was waiting for her to get ready for her next appointment with the therapist. As she got off the bed and took two steps to where she was in front of Roman, he placed his large hands on her hips, keeping her from moving. Katy's voice hitched as she looked over to him. All she saw was a desire in him, and she loved it._

" _We have an hour before we have to leave." He said as he looked up to her with her now turned self facing him. Her jean shorts covered womanhood inches away from his face making Katy's body shiver as he spoke._

" _What are you planning to do then?" She asked as she bravely ran her hand into his black tresses. Something she never thought she would do ever since it is a bold decision._

 _Roman stayed silent as he let his actions speak for him. He got up, and towered over Katy making her swallow hard. He leaned in, and kissed her lightly making her eyes open in a shock, but slowly it eased its way to shutting themselves. Katy moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands slowly go down to her bottom, and lightly squeeze it. Roman took this opportunity to deepen the kiss as he snaked his skillful tongue into her mouth making her suck onto it. Katy felt her body erupt with lust as she stood there with both their tongues colliding in an intimate manner leaving her in a cloud nine effect. Roman pulled away as he sucked on her bottom lip causing them to puff up, turning her pink lips into a light shade of red._

 _Both of them stared at each other without any words being spoken. Roman easily picked up Katy bridal style, and laid her down onto the bed making her hair sprawl out onto the white sheets. Roman opened up her legs fulfilling his earlier desire of wanting to be in between them. He placed his hand on one side of her leg, as his other supported him to lean above her without crushing her petite frame. He kissed her lips once more before trailing down her neck leaving a light trail of his saliva making her neck cold in certain spots, giving her thrilling goosebumps. Katy bit her lip as she wrapped her legs around him as he continued to pepper her with kisses down her open neck, and stopped as he met the fabric of her bandeau. He looked up to her, and saw that her eyes were dilated to a dark shade of grey making his cock jump knowing he had this effect on her. Roman pulled the flimsy fabric down, and tossed it to the side, leaving her ample breast fully exposed. "Stop me if you want me to." He said in a husky voice as he spoke onto her nipple making it perk up._

 _Katy nodded as she watched the erotic scene unfold. Roman kissed her breast around the bud before lightly sucking on it causing her back to arch up as she held his head in place._

" _Yes Roman.." She moaned out lightly as he started to kiss his way to the other one, and sucking on it as he lightly pulled it adding a feeling of pain and pleasure at the same time. Katy bit her lip harder as she felt Roman kiss down her flat and tone stomach. He was getting closer to her wet canal, and knew she was going to loose it as soon as he was there._

 _Roman popped the buttons of her jean shorts before pulling them down revealing her black lace panties. He continued to massage one of her breast as he cupped them lightly as he was now officially at her most sensitive and prized areas. He_ _could_ _already smell her arousal, and the scent was divine. Katy was now laying there with tension by her womanhood as she felt it throb now with excitement. She has never felt this way before, and she was in utter shock to know her body was reacting to the Samoan like it was. Roman looked up to her, and locked eyes with her as he pulled the lace panties down with his teeth revealing her leaking pussy. He winked at Katy making her smirk sexually as she looked down to the show. Before she knew it, Roman pushed his tongue into her tight canal causing her to scream out in pure ecstasy._ _He l_ _icked up and down her throbbing clitoris, and sucked on the folds as she writhed under his touch with his hands on both sides of her hips, holding her down. Katy's hands dug into Roman's lush long hair as he ate her out making her body shake, and her heart rate speed up._ _She felt her legs shake as she let go of Roman's hair and began to clutch the bed sheets firmly knowing she was close to her climax. As soon as she felt Roman lightly suck on her clit as he added two digits into her, pumping in and out of her with furry, she threw her head back in pure ecstasy._

" _Ah! Roman! Right there! Fuck!"_

"Katy fucking West!" Paige shouted in her best friend's ear making her eyes open up quickly.

"What? What? How? Who?" Katy asked as she held her head as she sat up slowly. She turned her head to see Paige in her bra and panties clearly about to start getting ready to head out.

"Get dressed, tonight the roster is going out for drinks." She said as she walked over to her suitcase. "Here, this dress will look perfect on you." She said as she threw Katy a white backless body-con dress that had slashes on the sides.

Katy swallowed hard as she heard that they were going out for drinks. One because she has never drank in her life, two because she has never been out with people for drinks. If there was "dos and don'ts" for a night like this, Kates would be oblivious.

"What are you waiting for love bug? We have to be out in twenty." Paige said as she started to straighten her hair with the flat iron as she looked at Katy through the body mirror reflection.

"Yeah, just spacing out." She said as she got up, and ushered herself into the bathroom. Tonight she was in Cincinnati, she had no idea what was even in this town. All she knew was that the streets were not great to be in when it was dark. That is what she has been told though. Katy exhaled as she felt her heartbeat speed up. She knew that Roman would be there tonight, and now that she had that erotic wet dream of him and her, she felt awkward. This was her first sex dream ever, and what made it even more weirder was that she actually felt everything. She felt the burning sensation in her skin when Roman touched her in her dream. It was like her body was responding as if it was all real. As if it was yearning for it to be true.

Katy looked up to herself in the mirror, then looked down to her wounds. They were starting to heal up, but they were still a little sore, so that meant she needed to band them up once again. She opened up the first aid kit that hotel room had in case of emergency, and pulled out the pads. As she was moving around she felt a trickle come down her naked thighs since she was only in an oversized white t-shirt. She looked down and gasped. She was literally leaking from her panties. She pulled down her lace panties quickly to see that her body most definitely thought Roman was eating her out to the core because from the way it looks like, Katy was wetter than the Pacific Ocean.

"Great body. I know he is sexy, but do you have to be so in love with his non existing touch." She said softly to herself before tossing the now damp material.

Katy exhaled as she began to mentally plan the night out in her head. She knew that tonight was going to be a first for herself, but she was determined to make sure she had the best time of her life while doing so.

* * *

"Kates, you ready?" Paige said as she was walking toward the bathroom to check on her friend. She was about to walk in, but once her eyes landed on Katy, she had to stop dead in her tracks. "Holy shit." She said as her eyes scanned her friend who filled the white dress better than anyone.

"Is it too much? Gosh, I knew I should of done a more subtle lip." Katy said as she was about to go wipe it off.

"No!" She said making Katy jump. "You look so fucking beautiful Katy. You were always gorgeous, but holy crap." Paige said as she walked into the bathroom.

Katy's dress stopped mid thigh, letting her slender tan legs out for show. She paired the dress up with five inch platform white pumped heels that had silver studs on the front. Her hair was out in barrel curls, letting it cascade down her naked back. Her makeup was a black smoky eye with cat liner. Her lips were deep red, which made the look go from hot to sexy.

"Really? I never really went all out like this." She said with a nervous smile. She looked at herself in the mirror, and even found it hard to even recognize herself as the girl that everyone picked on. She actually saw herself as pretty. Her grey eyes went down to her scarred area, and was glad to see that the silver thick band bracelet she chose to wear blocked the scars from being seen.

"Well, we are taking you out more then. You look amazing. Now lets go before everyone blames me for making the newbie late. By the way, us divas have this initiation crap. Its pretty simple if your used to drinking." Paige said as she walked out the bathroom with Katy following. Kates instantly swallowed hard as she heard those last few lines.

"What exactly do I have to do?" She asked as she tried to play off like she has drank before. She was not going to tell Paige that because best friends or not, that was embarrassing.

"Take down three shots in a row. Don't worry. You can back down if you want, but I mean, its always fun. Plus, you aren't wrestling tomorrow, so do it!" Paige insisted as they walked down the hotel halls to go down to the lobby.

Katy nodded as she entered the elevator holding her silver clutch tighter than before. She did not want to be the odd one out by backing down, so if she had to puke all of it out later, she was going to. She was tired of being the freak, she wanted to actually fit in.

* * *

The club music was blasting, and the walls were vibrating as the beat continued to drop with every song being played. Roman was seated at the bar with Dean as they were sipping some Jack Daniels.

"What about her?" Dean asked as he nudged his head in the direction of where a skimpy blonde was drunk, dancing with some other hot messes.

"Bro, have some standards tonight. I know its your hometown, but lets not make you settle for less." Roman stated as he lightly cringed at what Dean was thinking of bringing back to the hotel suit.

"Stop being a perv Ambrose." An English accent said from the right of the men, making them look over in the direction. Almost immediately, Roman's eyes bulged out of his head as he saw Katy next to Paige. This was not the same Katy he saw before though, her innocence to the eyes were gone and replaced with pure sex appeal. She was beautiful, and it made Roman want to ask the bartender to swap his drink for water.

"I am not being a perv English muffin." Dean said using his nickname for Paige. Dean's blue eyes left the goth beauty to scan her friend. "Introduce me to your friend." Dean said as he hungrily gazed over her body that was a perfect hour glass figure. Roman clenched his jaw before downing the rest of his drink, and placing it hard on the glass counter.

"Oh gosh, do not corrupt my innocent bestie, Dean. She does NOT want your grimy hands on her!" Paige playfully said. "However, I am nice so, Katy meet Dean the man whore of the backstage area." She said with a warm smile making Katy laugh. She shook Dean's hand, and to her surprise, he kissed the back of it, making her heart race since no guy has done that to her before. She blushed before looking down, and back up, but this time her eyes locked with a similar shade of grey. She swallowed hard as images of her dream replayed in her head making her awkwardly look away.

"Paige, can I get a drink?" Katy asked innocently, not realizing she could order one herself.

"Love, I am not your mother. You can do whatever you want, just don't have a one night stand. I refuse to hear moaning when I am trying to sleep." She said before looking back to Dean, who she was having a conversation with. Dean's eyes founds its way back to Katy's making her blush. She always thought Dean was an attractive man, but his bad boy side was a bit much for a woman who has never dated.

Katy walked around the two members who were talking to take a seat at the only available bar stool, which sadly happened to be the one next to Roman.

"Hey…." She said softly hoping to make herself believe that things should not be awkward between them just because she mentally thought of him slowly devouring her for everything she was, but he did not have to know that.

"I was thinking you were just not going to say hi to me." He said making Katy smile softly as she placed her clutch onto the purple bar counter.

"I was just saving the best for last." She blurted out. She looked away almost instantly in shock to know what she just said aloud to Roman. "Where did that come from?" She asked herself.

Roman smirked before looking her up and down. Katy saw his eyes roaming, and all of a sudden felt weird with the dream playing out in her head. She felt dirty, it was like Roman knew she dreamed of them having oral sex. She looked away from Roman and to Dean, whose eyes were still fixated on her.

"I have to go." She said before walking back over to Paige and Dean. Roman arched an eyebrow as he saw how awkward Katy was acting. She was an odd girl, but she was acting as if she knew something he didn't.

"Yo Rome, what's good man?" Dolph Ziggler said with his girlfriend, Lana, next to him.

"Nothing man, what's up?" Roman said as he invited a conversation to happen between the two. All he kept thinking about though was how weird Katy was acting.

"So tell me pretty lady, what made you want to be a diva?" Dean asked before sipping his drink.

"I am going to go say hi to the other divas. I will be back." Paige said as she walked over to another lounge table, leaving Dean and Katy at the bar area.

"I actually loved the WWE when I was younger. It was my everything." She said with a little giggle before continuing. "I thought it was so amazing how normal people could pull off such incredible things in the ring. I never really expected myself to be someone like them, but I guess I was wrong." She said before smiling to Dean as his blue eyes searched deep into her grey orbs.

"Well, the WWE clearly picked the right person to be the next diva. I mean, your fucking sexy. Not only that, but with some good training, I can see you making it big." He said bluntly making Katy blush uncontrollably as she looked down at her thighs.

Roman overheard this from where he was sitting, and could not help but feel his chest sting a little. It was like anger just started to build into his system. He downed his drink as Lana started to yap away about what Dolph gave her for their anniversary.

"You know what? I am going to be the crazy motherfucker I am, and ask you something. Tomorrow at around three, can I take you out?" Dean asked with a grin on his face making his adorable dimples show.

Katy was stunned with his brave decision. As she was about to respond, she saw Roman walk right past her as he was putting on his jacket. She looked at him as he exited the club, but she could not help but realize from the club mirrors at the exit, the extremely mad face he had on.

"Baby girl? Don't leave a lunatic like me hanging, we get sort of insane when a pretty lady rejects us." He said bringing Katy back to reality. She laughed before biting her lip softly as she thought. This was her first time going to be out with a guy, and she was actually excited.

"I would like that." She said with an innocent smile making Dean chuckle and smile back.

"Alright doll face, be sure to be ready for me. I will show you around the city. Make you experience Cincinnati in the eyes of Ambrose." He said as he looked into her eyes making her look away due to the intensity of the stare. Katy could not believe she just accepted a date with Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe. She was scared, but Dean was a good looking guy, and Katy needed to finally experience a date.

"What did I miss?" Paige asked as she walked back to the group.

"I just asked your best friend out, and she just said yes." Dean said with a cocky grin. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Please wear a condom if he inserts. Do not want to catch whatever he has." Paige joked with Katy making her blush with embarrassment.

"Shut up English Muffin." Dean said as he lightly hit Paige making the group laugh. As Paige and Dean continued to talk, all that Katy could think of was how mad Roman was. Was it something she did? She was so confused, but she decided to just enjoy the rest of the night knowing she will see him tomorrow because he had to take her to her therapy at six.

* * *

Roman walked into his room before he started pacing. He felt so much anger build up in him. He knew he warned Dean about going after Katy, but of course he did not care. Dean is not the type for Katy, and if she was to get caught up with him, he knew he would ruin her heart.

"Fuck!" Roman roared as he punched the room wall. All he felt was like Liz was Katy. The need to protect her, the need to desire her, the need to fix her, the need to be there for her. He slowly sank to the bottom of the wall as he leaned against it.

Dean needed to stay away from Katy, and he was going to make sure of this. Katy was innocent, and all Dean is going to want to do it get in her pants, and then curve her like garbage on the streets. Roman ran his hands through his hair before exhaling. He saw as some blood seeped through his now bruised knuckles, but he did not care at that point. All he could think about was Katy West.

 **A/N: Uh oh. We have some bro drama boiling up here. Do you think Dean really wants to just get inside of Katy's pants or is his intentions pure? Do you think Roman will tell Katy about this woman Liz? How will there date go? More importantly, will Roman start a fight over Katy? So many questions. Let me know what your answers are for them, and what you want to see in the story with a review. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! XOXO**


	7. The First

**A/N: Hello guys! This is a short chapter that will change the whole game. I do not own the WWE, I only own Katy West. I hope you enjoy!**

Katy walked out of the hotel with slight disappointment. Her date with Dean was not what she expected. Dean was a great guy, don't get her wrong. In fact, he probably is the average woman's dream man. He was a bad boy with a wild side, but yet was able to hold a generous amount of gentleman in him however, for Katy, it was all a bit overwhelming. Dean's overly sexual personality kind of scared the grey haired beauty to a place of discomfort. Considering she was a virgin who did not even have her first kiss yet, a lot of things could easily scare her away. She sighed as she flipped her hair out of her face to look to the black Range Rover parked ahead of her, waiting for her arrival. Kates knew Roman was seated in their, and it was scaring her to talk to him. She has not spoken to him since the awkward encounter at the bar, and from the way he looked when he left, it made the newbie terrified to see him. She has never witnessed an upset man, yet alone dealt with one.

She opened the car door, and took her respective seat in the passenger side. She felt the whole atmosphere shift as the cool air conditioned oxygen hit her skin, and the tension she pre-built in her head came to life. Katy got herself comfortable in the seat, and tried her best to avoid contact with Roman as she looked ahead. Things were weird between them, and she knew this because he did not come up to the suit to get her like that time. Instead, he just texted Paige and informed her that he was outside. It was odd because Roman had her number, he could of easily texted her instead.

"So, how was the date?" Roman asked, breaking the silence as he pulled away from the curb. Katy's eyes bulged out a little as she did not expect Roman to know about it, but who was she kidding, Dean and him were best friends.

"Good. I mean it was okay I guess." She said trying to keep her answer short and sweet. Roman chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road however this chuckle was not a friendly one. It was almost sadistic in its own way, a laugh that was meant to insult almost, and Katy read into it very well.

She turned her head to Roman, and arched an eyebrow. He could feel the stare on him, but he deliberately reacted like he was oblivious to it as he kept on driving.

Katy narrowed her eyes as she studied Roman's body language, it screamed anger and hate. She was so confused as to why he was reacting like this. She knew that from their last therapy session they went to together, they left on a good note. She had no idea as to what was going on, and it was annoying the newbie because she was very happy with their friendship. Yes, she knew she blew him off kind of at the bar, but she was over the awkwardness. It was her first sex dream about a man she was attracted to, could you have blamed her for being the slight bit awkward around him considering the fact that she kind of wanted the sexual actions to be true. She did not even know if Roman found her the slight bit attractive as well.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she still arched her eyebrow. A look of worry and concern leaking in her expression. Roman looked at her briefly and back on the road.

"Never better. How about you? I mean I am surprised you didn't get dicked down yet from him." He said bluntly, clearly not caring if he made her sound sluttish.

Katy huffed as she heard that. Is that what Roman thought of her? "Excuse you, but I am not the type to quote on quote get 'dicked down' the first date." She stated with attitude before flipping her hair, and looked out the window. She tried to play off like what he said did not bother her, but it was terribly. "Actually, what the fuck is wrong with you? Please do not tell me you are fine because you have this murder facial expression going on." She said as she looked straight at him.

Roman shook his head as he turned the corner. He looked to Katy since they now where at a red light, and could see she was actually worried about him.

"Put your seat belt on." He said before looking back on the road. Katy let out a sigh of frustration as she did what she was told.

"Whatever ass hole." She said making Roman clench his jaw. He honestly was in no mood to be called any sort of rude nicknames. All this morning he had to listen to Dean go on about how sexy Katy looked on their date, and how much he wanted to fuck her. Literally, it was disgusting for the Samoan to listen to, but above all, it was angering. Dean knew Roman was mad at him, but he was Dean Ambrose, he could care less of what people thought. The mere image of Dean and Katy doing the dirty was making him sick to his stomach. He had no idea as to why he was getting to upset about this, but his body was not giving him answers to make the situation better. All he felt was this fire build up in his chest, and this annoying feeling to knock out Dean. He knew it was probably jealousy, but Roman was never that type. A lot of things weren't adding up to him especially the fact that he was attracted to the woman next to him in ways he can't fathom meanwhile he is soon to be married.

"You should of left the necessary attitude at the hotel." He said. Katy could believe what she was hearing at this point, she was livid.

"Me? I have the attitude here? Ever since last night when you left with that stank ass expression, you have been a dick to me! I did not even do anything! I actually thought you fucking cared, but you know what? I was wrong because no one who cared would give me a cold shoulder for doing nothing wrong." She said as she looked at him. Her eyes were close to being flooded with tears, but she tried to hold them back. Katy was never used to hearing someone care for her, and when Roman said that the night he helped her with her wounds, she sort of clung onto those words. She was so not use to anyone caring that her actually hearing it from someone felt like treasure to her. The fact that Roman was even giving her a cold shoulder after saying that hurt her badly, and it made her feel like crap because she was actually feeling happy at one point.

Roman just continued to drive as he looked straight ahead. He felt the words she said sting him like daggers, but he had so much pride, he was not going to say a word.

"Roman! Fucking answer me!" She screamed on top of her lungs as she shoved his shoulder that was resting on the armrest. Roman inhaled hard as he tightened his jaw. She was really testing his temper right now. "Fuck this." She said as they reached another stop light. She opened up her car door, and started to walk. Her oversized sweater, and tiny jean shorts allowing her slender legs to be shown to everyone on the street, including Roman.

Roman exhaled hard as he pulled over, and got out of the car.

"Katy!" He shouted as he walked behind her, but she kept walking ahead. Roman shook his head as he started to speed walk, he did not want to grab too much attention in such a crowded area, especially with him being famous.

"Katy fucking West!" He shouted for the final time, but once again it was to no avail. "You know what, go to Dean, and find out if he will take you to the therapy sessions because I am done." He said aloud to her.

Katy froze as she heard that. She balled her fist together before turning around, and walking toward Roman who was already making his way back to the car.

"Hey!" She said as she swung him around with all her might."You mean to tell me the whole damn reason you are mad is because of Dean? What the hell Roman! Who are you, my father? You have no fucking say in what I do nor should you be mad about what I chose to do in MY life!" She shouted as she got into his face with him continuing to tower over her. "Actually Roman, I really don't get this. Why do you care? Why? Your not my best friend. Your clearly not a friend that I thought you were because they wouldn't torture me by ignoring me like this!" She shouted as she was now feeling her tears stream down her face. "Why? Answer me!" She shouted as she pushed him now. All the rage of her childhood and her anger toward him hitting her at once as she let out all her frustration.

Roman felt his heart shatter as he saw Katy cry. At this point, he did not care if she slapped him, pushed him, or verbally abused him. He deserved it because he swore he wouldn't hurt her that night in the bathroom, and he did it again already.

"Roman, please… please…. You owe me an answer at least. I can leave once I get it, and not have to worry about this. Just tell me you don't care, and don't pretend like everyone else did in my life.. please.." She said as she sobbed. People started to eye the pairing as they were the center of attention, but it only felt like it was them two on the sidewalk.

Katy looked up to Roman with tear filled eyes. Both of their grey shades locking in on each other in a way she could not describe. Within a few seconds, Roman leaned in catching the newbie by surprise. West stood there as she felt the Samoan's soft, smooth, and buttery lips against hers as he held her lightly. Her eyes stayed opened as her heart beat started to speed up, but after the realization hit, she felt like she was in her own sanctuary with him alone. Katy eased her eyes closed as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders as their surroundings continued to play in the background. Her body felt like it lit up, her legs felt like jelly, and her heart was fueled with happiness of knowing what was going on.

Roman held onto Katy like she was going to go away if he was to let go the slightest bit. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew this was too much to do all at once, so he broke it. He leaned his head against hers as she looked up to him with confusion, but with a little bit of happiness at the same time.

"Did that answer your question?" He asked softly as he rubbed up, and down her hip softly. Katy could not believe what was happening, it was all too good to be true, it was hard to accept that her reality was something she was happy to be in.

She simply nodded as she giggled lightly before looking down with her hands now on his chest.

"Good, now lets go before we miss your appointment." He said before wiping her tears with his thumb. It was a strange feeling the Samoan was feeling. It was like God was giving him a second chance to rectify his past with Katy. Katy was just like Liz in so many ways, beautiful, shy, sweet, gentle, but mostly different. Roman knew he did not experience Katy fully, but he was ready too. In that moment, he felt like no one else existed to him, no one at all.

Katy did not know how to react. She just felt flutters in her stomach, and it was making her smile constantly as they made their way back to the car together. The fact that Roman Reigns was jealous of her going on a date with Ambrose made her feel like she was important to someone. Like she actually had a value on this Earth.

"After you." He said as he opened the car door making her roll her grey orbs before going in.

Roman got to the front seat of the car, and pulled off with a smile on his face. He had no idea what really just took place, but he knew at that moment he did have feelings for Katy that were greater than friends. He knew he had Jamie to worry about, but as of right now, Katy was on his mind, and only her.

What the two did not know, was that Roman's phone that was on silent in his pocket had 28 missed calls.

* * *

"He is not answering his stupid phone!" Jamie said as she looked at the number she tried to get in contact with on her phone.

"Maybe he is busy, you know how WWE Superstars are. Who cares though, you are seeing him tomorrow morning anyways." Andrea, Jamie's best friend, said as she handed her best friend her luggage for Cincinnati.

Jamie had a surprise visit planned for her man. She was more than happy to see him, and could not wait until she got to have her hands on her Samoan hunk.

"That's right. I am going to rock his world tomorrow." She said with a wink before laughing with her bestie.

Sadly, Jamie did not know that someone else was grasping his world slowly, and she happened to be the exact reminder of his first love.

 **A/N: Things are about to get interesting now is it? Well, now that Katy just had her first kiss with sexy Samoan bad ass, what will happen now? A lot of thanks for all those who favorited, reviewed, and followed. It is amazing to know you guys are reading the story, and keeping up with it. I love you guys so much, and every single feedback is what keeps me going. This will be my final update in a while due to personal things going on, but I will be back after a few weeks. Please review this story, and leave your thoughts. Also, if you requested a ONE-SHOT, they are all on hold as of now. Thank you so much for reading. Xoxo. Review PLEASEEE (yes I am begging lol)**


	8. Let Me Be Your Motivation

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back! It was my birthday week, and things got pretty hectic for my personal life, so my writing came to a pause. I am back now, and I am so happy with this chapter. Lets now meet Liz, and understand more about Roman's mentality. I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review because I LOVE reading what you guys have to say. It truly inspires me, and it makes me pretty darn happy. I love you guys!**

 **I do not own the WWE. I only own Katy West.**

 _"Should I place it here?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to hold up a picture that was of a beautiful scenery of the mountains. She held it up as high as her petite frame allowed, making her shirt ride up._

 _Roman smirked as he watched the love of his life struggle adorably as her exposed red panty was showing. "A little higher." He said making her sigh and tippy toe a little more making her shirt go past her belly button._

 _Elizabeth looked back and scoffed as she saw her boyfriend not even eyeing the painting, but her bottom that was being embraced by her yoga pants. "Oh I see what your doing here mister. Don't think I'm stupid." She said with a smile as she placed the photo back down to the ground._

 _Roman groaned as he knew he was caught. "I'm sorry. It's hard to keep my eyes off something that beautiful." He said as he watched Liz walk over to him on the bar stool._

 _"You are such a bad boy you know that?" She asked as she sat on his lap making her legs fall on either side of him. Her blue eyes staring into his grey orbs._

 _"Yeah I know, but you love it." He said as he placed his hand on her hips. Liz ran her hands through Roman's black tresses as she shook her head giggling. Man, Roman loved her laugh. He could listen to it all day on loop, and never get bored. "I do love it only because I love you." She said as she leaned her forehead against his. Her blonde hair slightly messy._

 _"I love you more baby girl." He said before pecking her lips softly. She smiled into the brief kiss as she leaned into his chest, her small frame allowing this to be possible. Roman placed his head on hers as he held her protectively in his arms._

 _The couple looked out the slide doors that were next to them. It had the perfect view of their backyard. The pool that was brushed lightly with the sunshine coming down on it, the garden around the pool side swaying with the wind. A small area off to the side with an art easel, and a brown vintage stool that was dedicated to Liz's art work. This was their backyard they dreamed of since starting their desires of living together._

 _"You know if we keep up with this love making process on the hard floors, we will never furnish this place." She said as she listened to his heart beat. Roman chuckled, sending vibrations to her._

 _"Well, we do it at our own pace." He said making her look up to him with those sea blue orbs._

 _They took a moment to stare at each other. Both of them admiring each others features. The same features they fell in love with, adored, and were physically attracted to. Within a few moments, Roman got up making Liz squeal as he threw her over his shoulder._

 _"Roman! Put me down!" She fussed playfully as the powerful man continued to walk her up the stairs. He finally placed her down as they reached the master bedroom, their bedroom._

 _"Why are we up here? We didn't even finish the living room." She said as she looked to her man curiously._

 _"Just open the door woman." He said making her laugh and do as she was told. As soon as she walked in, her eyes were in shock. In the middle or the floor was a silk black sheet surrounded with lit vanilla_ _scented candles. Roses were trailed toward the sheet, and scattered onto it. A champagne bottle next to it on a black tray with two empty glasses along with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, Liz's favorite._

 _"Thought we would change it up a bit." He said as he walked passed her. He turned around and winked at his woman making her smile adorably before running into his arms._

 _Roman picked her up, and swung her around as they kissed. Both their mouths locking in a passionate manner._

 _"This is perfect." She said as she looked down to him as he held her up. "I love you Liz." He said as she cupped his face._

 _"I love you Roman."_

"Roman!" Katy shouted as she looked at the Samoan who passed out once again in yet another therapy waiting room.

"I'm up!" He shouted as he jumped awake, getting everyone's attention. Katy giggled as she saw him look around with alert in his eyes. "We are just in the waiting room for my session stupid. We been waiting for an hour. You tend to fall asleep a lot though." She said before taking a seat next to him.

Roman sighed as he relaxed back in the chair. His heart rate slowly coming back to normal after being plucked from his glorious memories of her. He looked over to Kates who was on her phone, and could see her beauty instantly. The way her eyes scanned the screen, those beautiful orbs of ash. Her lips slightly agape letting a slight "o" form from her juicy lips. Her high cheek bones were highlighted perfectly in the lighting, and her hair was falling in her face with some baby hairs. She was beautiful, and for some odd reason he had a feeling she didn't even know it.

"Katy West." The woman at the counter said as she looked into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Katy said as she got up, oblivious to Roman eyeing her as her hips swayed as she took every step.

"Mrs. Caroline is ready for you. She is in room 207." The red head said with a warm smile. Katy nodded before turning around to find the eyes of Roman. She smiled at him as their eyes met. He nodded to her as if mentally giving her a quick pep talk for encouragement to go into the room.

Kates looked away, and walked down the hall. She knew she had to do this for herself, but also for Roman. Someone who was helping her, and was eager to see her prosper. This was no longer a task for herself, it was for everyone who knew her. Everyone who has good intentions for her, and she was not going to let them down. For once, she was really looking forward to making someone else proud of her because she knew for a fact they genuinely cared.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"Katy, I just wanted to discuss some things in life that you like. You know, little things that make you happy. I just want to see if I can somehow connect with you in a different light to help you." Mrs. Caroline said as she flipped her long straight blonde hair out from her green eyes. Katy has easily warmed up to her unlike her previous therapist.

"Well, I do love reading. It's like my own escape from reality." She said with a dorky laugh making the therapist smile as she took notes.

"What did you want to escape from?" She asked as her eyes kept lock to her patient, but the pen was quickly running on the paper with trails of ink. Katy thought for a moment before speaking.

 _"You know we have to bring her out to the assemblies one day!" Richard shouted to his wife, Ariana._

 _"Why? So our co-workers and staff to know that our daughter is some freak! Don't you get it? She is not like the others! Every time she walks out in public people stare at her! They shun her like she's some disease infested animal!" Ariana screamed back as a sound of glass shattering hit the floor._

 _Fifteen year old Katy curled up in the corner of her rocked her shaking body up and down. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the ongoing argument of her parents who fought for their own opinion of their own child as if she had no say. She felt her head start to ache with all the crying she was doing, and she just wanted to die. No one liked her, and she just wanted everything to end. She crawled her body over to her stack of books neatly placed at the floor of her bed, and panned through it until she came to the novel she loved._

 _She immediately opened up to where the pink sticky note sectioned off, and started to read the words as if they were a secret message from some unknown top secret force. She held the book close as she read on. Soon, the surrounding noises turned into muffled sounds, and the teenager was in her own universe._

"They just keep me away from my reality. Like if I am in a tight spot, I would revert to it." She said as she looked down to her nails.

"I see. Well how about this. From now on, if you feel like you need a remedy to cure whatever is in your head, I want you to read. Just read until you can't think anymore. Think of it as homework. Do you think you can do that?" Mrs. Caroline asked as she arched an eyebrow with a smile.

Katy laughed before nodding. "I think I can." She said with a warm smile.

"Good. I must say Miss West. You have a really nice glow to you today. Records show that you were very.. How do you say? Very reluctant last therapy with Mrs. Lovell." She said as she got up, and started to write some paperwork.

"Well you can say I have been having some extra motivation." Katy said as her mind drifted to Roman, and their kiss. Her body fired up, and her skin was burning with passion. It was her first physical contact that was intimate, and she loved the feeling dearly.

The blonde therapist smiled at the woman across from her knowing the familiar look in her face. She was infatuated with someone, but Mrs. Caroline was not going to show that she knew anything. "Whatever it is, keep at it. We need this side of you more. I will have my office work with your next schedule. I hope we cross paths again Katy." She said before handing her a strip of paper that had her next appointment on it.

"Thank you, and same here." Katy said before getting up, and walking out of the office. She looked at the waiting room to see a surprisingly awoken Roman Reigns who was on his phone texting.

Katy smiled as she made her way over to him. "All done sir." She said playfully making Roman look up. He smiled before putting his cellular device in his pocket.

"Good, I was starting to get hungry." He said as he got up, and stretched out. Katy giggled as she heard his stomach rumble. "Seems like someone needs some meat in his muscular system." She said as he poked at his arms making him flex it.

Kates giggled making Roman look at her with a warm smile. She sounded just like Liz. She was stunning, and he just was loving everything about her.

"Let's go before I start to think of eating the leather off the seats in here." He joked making Katy chuckle. Roman bravely offered his hand out to her.

Katy looked at the opened and huge palm that was offered to her, and felt her nervous system stir in delight. She had this extra spark in her body she has never felt before, and she was slowly getting more and more addicted to the new feeling.

She placed her dainty hands into his making him smile. The cute gesture making both of them happy as they walked over to the front desk. Many eyes landed on them as they admired on what seemed to the public, a couple.

Mrs. Caroline smiled as she watched the adorable exchange between the two young adults. She closed her door hoping that this man stuck with Katy forever because he surely was effecting her for the better.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me today." Katy said as she walked into her hotel suite. She let her petite frame lean against the doorway as she looked up to Roman who was on the opposite side.

"Like I said Katy, I am here to help you. I care for you..." He said as he looked down, and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed as her eyes went down to the floor, something she did often due to her insecure personality.

"Hey, my eyes are up her beautiful." He said as he let his calloused fingers linger gently on her cheek, rubbing it softly.

"Sorry..." She said softly as she looks up, locking her submissive eyes onto his dominant ones. "It's alright. I just love seeing your eyes Katy." He said as he admired her features once again.

"Why are you at the door so long?" Paige shouted making the beautiful scene come to a reluctant stop. Katy laughed as she smiled embarrassingly up to the man in front of her.

"I don't want Paige to chew my ass off because I kept her bestie away for so long. I will see you tomorrow okay Kates?" Roman said as he was about to back away from the door to walk away.

"Wait!" She shouted making him stop out in the halls from walking further. Katy shockingly walked out, and tippy toed next to Roman to kiss him on the cheek gently. He smiled as he felt her warmth next to his. He didn't want to scare her away, so slow was the pace he was going to stay at even though he wanted to have her moaning his name all night.

"Bye Roman." She said as she turned around, but he held onto her hand keeping her from walking away.

Roman pulled her back close to him, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss that gave Katy butterflies in her stomach. Her thoughts clouded, and her world was spinning.

He pulled away as he leaned against her forehead lightly. "See you around." He said before kissing her forehead, and walking away. Katy felt her heart race a million miles as she watched Roman turn the corner, her mind infested with him.

"Katy! I bought you Chinese woman! I suggest you eat it now or I will!" Paige shouted, completely oblivious to what was going on. Katy smiled to herself before walking back into the room with a joyous mood.

* * *

Roman laid in his bed as he relaxed every muscle in his being. Things were just so amazing when he was with Katy. It was like all problems disappeared for a moment, and it was replaced with pure happiness. However, when Roman was alone, it all hit him. He was still an engaged man who was so locked on to a female who is not his fiancee. The Samoan most definitely loves Jamie. Reasons as to why they were engaged in the first place, but he was not in love. It took Katy, someone who gave him the endless spill of joy just like Liz gave, for him to realize this. The way she avoided his gaze, her laugh, her amazingly shy yet sweet personality, and drop dead features just had this strong man weak. He knew he was slowly getting pulled into Katy from the moment he laid eyes on her in the catering area. He did not see a beautiful human being, but an angel almost. He saw a gift from heaven.

Roman sighed as he let his hand run through his hair. He knew what he had to do even though it is going to be the most hard thing to do in his life, which is to end it with Jamie. It wasn't right to continue on with her when his eyes are clearly on someone else.

The WWE Superstar closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep. He knew he had a lot of things ahead of him to do, but as of right now, he wanted to just sleep. His body was exhausted, and before he knew it, he was in Dreamland.

* * *

 **4AM**

"Hello, I am here for Roman Reigns. I am under his visitors on the WWE company's listings." The honey blonde woman said as she looked over the counter. Her dark shades hiding her deep blue eyes

"Your name ma'am?" The hotel manager said as he pulled up the visitor list on the computer.

"Jamie.. Jamie Villiers."

 **A/N: Like I said, I just wanted this to be a more descriptive chapter on both their lives. I wanted to let you guys have a deeper understanding about them other than the surface matters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW. (I did not copy and paste those "PLEASE" SO PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW etc.) I love you guys so much! XOXO.**


	9. Goodbye

**A/N: Hello guys! I am back, and I am so sorry for being so late with this update. My life was going crazy. I am speaking worse than AJ Lee crazy. I am back now, and I hope you guys are ready for some drama and sadness. Enjoy guys! Xoxo.**

Roman slowly opened his eyes as a blaring sound of banging infiltrated his surroundings, bringing him back to his awoken state. He groaned as he ran a hand over his face, hoping the sound would soon fade away. At this point, he thought it was Dean who forgot his hotel number due to him being drunk. Roman sighed as he sat up, and walked toward the sound. The knocking becoming louder and louder with every step he took.

"Dean, stop getting so drunk-" Roman said, but was stopped mid sentence as soon as he realized who was in front of him.

"Hey honey! Did I wake you up?" Jamie said as she entered herself into the room, walking straight past Roman.

The Samoan stood there in his same stance, unable to believe who was in his hotel room. "Jamie?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Roman analyzed the honey blonde woman who wore a brown trench coat, and black shades to cover up her ice blue orbs. Her six inch heels giving her long naked legs more attention than it was already getting.

"Babe? You look startled. Is seeing your soon to be wife that scary?" She asked as she dropped her hot pink luggage on the floor, as she took off her shades. Her blue eyes scanning her man up, and down. His hair unkempt from his sleep, and his shirtless frame making it hard to keep her eyes on his face.

"God, It feels like I have been away from this body for years." She said as she slowly walked over, and ran her petite hands over his abs, making his body heat up with tension.

"Jamie, I am not in the mood right now.." He said as he was still trying to gather all his thoughts. The fact that his fiancee was in the room in front of him looking as beautiful as the day he met her, and also that his new budding romance was on the road with him at the same time. Roman knew he was playing with a bomb when he confessed to Katy, but he knew he was going to defuse it whenever he had the chance to.

"So you mean to tell me, I came all this way wearing nothing but a damn Victoria Secret set under a scandalous trench coat for my fiance to tell me he isn't in the mood?" She asked as she was taken back, Roman was always in the mood when it came to Jamie, and seeing him so reluctant to have sexual intercourse with her was actually hurtful especially with all the lengths she did to see him.

"I am just not feeling that well.. I need to take a shower..." He said blandly as he backed away from Jamie's body, and walked toward the bathroom.

Jamie huffed as she heard the bathroom door shut. She threw the trench coat to the side of the room with anger causing it to knock over some things on the coffee table. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Something wasn't right, and Jamie was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Good morning sunshine!" Paige said as she opened up the curtains causing a beam of sunlight to hit Katy's face.

Kates groaned as she tried to cover up the unwanted warmth with her blanket, but it wasn't helping at all.

"Woman, get up! We have to be out in about an hour for a meeting." Paige said as she tied up her hair with an elastic.

Katy slowly sat up as her mind was slowly defogging the room. Her grey orbs finally locked on Paige as she groggily listened to her best friend.

"A meeting? Why?" She asked as she pulled the sheets off of her skin.

"Its only for the Divas. The Superstars are having a separate meeting to discuss some title changes. However, for us, the meeting is about some NXT Divas rising to the main roster, and how they will effect our careers. I heard that one of them are suppose to knock off Nikki from her title." Paige said as she dished out the info off her head as she heated up a curling iron.

"Am I allowed to go?" Katy asked as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that she was going to have her first company meeting.

"Yes, you idiot. Stephanie specifically told me to bring you. Anyways, start getting ready." The goth diva preached as she continued to fix her hair.

Katy nodded as she kept a smile at bay. She was ecstatic to go to the meeting because this is going to be her first actual step into the company as a worker, and not a person just on the road. Ever since her therapy sessions, she was just tagging along to learn more visually, but now being able to do something that everyone else was doing made her feel normal. Katy's mind drifted off to Roman as she remembered the WWE Superstars are having a meeting as well. She smiled to herself as she remembered their kiss. It was something she never expected was going to happen, and it was something she will never forget.

"What has you so darn happy?" Paige asked as she giggled at the facial expression Katy was doing.

Kates blushed as she folded up the bed sheet. "Nothing." She lied as she tried to hide her emotions toward Roman, which Piage was well aware of since the two best friends always gossiped about him.

"Oh hush up with that. I know you are thinking about the Sexy Samoan. I honestly think you guys are so cute love bug." Paige admitted as she turned to look at Katy.

"You really think so?" The grey haired newbie asked as she ran a hand over her shoulder. She thought about Roman all day and night ever since the kiss. It was like he lived in her mind, and just became part of her. She was worried that her high hopes were going to go down hill if something bad was to happen. She was new to this whole romance idea, and it was a thrilling yet nervous experience.

"Yes! Katy, when you told me about how he kissed you, and everything, I literally freaked the fuck out because I love you guys together. I ship it." She said with a playful wink making Kates blush uncontrollably. "Now get ready before I force you out those clothes!"

"Woah.. okay control freak."

* * *

Katy and Paige sat next to each other as Stephanie lectured about all upcoming storylines. Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch were all in line for their RAW debut, which made Katy scared because she was going to have to make her own debut soon.

"So, I hope that you ladies continue to keep up the hard work because I am planning to change the division for the better. The NXT divas will have their debut soon, but until then, the Bella Twins will have the spotlight along with Paige." Stephanie said as she looked toward the female crowd.

Paige smiled as her eyes scanned toward the Bellas who gave her a menacing look. The twins and Paige never got along, but that was only because the Bellas saw themselves better than everyone else.

"Okay everyone. You are dismissed…. Katy West, I will need to speak with you." Steph said making Katy's grey orbs shoot up with surprise. Everyone in the room turned toward the rookie. Some eyes were filled with welcoming expressions and others were just terrifying.

West nodded as she watched the other divas exit the room, leaving her and the boss alone.

"Katy, I just want to say that I am impressed with your last therapy session. The therapist called, and was more than thrilled to inform me of the news. You seem to be a lot happier Kates, and it makes Hunter and I glad to know you are taking steps forward in life." She said with a warm smile as she pulled a seat across from Katy.

"Thank you Stephanie. Truthfully, I kind of stopped thinking about cutting… it seemed to have slipped my mind recently. Its like the whole idea of it dissolved in my head." She said as she looked down to her still banded wrist. The cuts were healing up, but she refused to show the scars considering they weren't a pretty sight to see.

Stephanie placed a hand on the rookie's shoulder as she gave her motherly comfort. "That is amazing to hear… Also, is Roman still taking you to these therapy sessions?" Steph asked as she got up to grab a few paper work from the desk in front of the room.

"Yes.. he has been taking me since the first session. I think he will continue with being my plus one to it." Katy said with a giggle as she thought about the Samoan. Stephanie noted the adorable expression, and put two and two together. He had to be part of the reason as to why she was so happy, and bubbly. It was highly noticeable to everyone that Katy has a new aura to her. Since she walked into the room for the meeting, she had this glow about her, and it was something that everyone who knew about her took a notice on.

"Well good. I will need him to sign these papers for me, but I won't be seeing him until the next city because I have to go for a business meeting with my father. Do you mind finding Roman, and giving him these. Its just a letter he needs to sign saying that he has been supervising you during the therapy. We just need verification, that is all." Stephanie said as she handed over a white paper filled with inked words.

"Yeah, I do not mind. I will stop to see him whenever I can." Katy said as she looked up to Stephanie who towered over her small frame.

"He should be with Hunter for The Superstars meeting. I have to run now Kates. I will see you soon hun." Steph said as she grabbed her purse, and ran out the door in a hurry.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where The Superstars are having their meeting?" Katy asked the bulky security man who was starring at her like she was fresh meat in the jungle.

"Uh, yeah down the hall to the right. It should be finishing up now." He instructed as he was looking down Katy's white tank top. Katy nodded as she turned on her heel, and followed the orders.

When she turned the corner, she saw a few Divas waiting outside of the grey door along with this honey blonde woman, who was by far more beautiful than some of the divas. She stood tall with platform heels, and a skin tight pencil skirt that adorned her caramel skin. Her blue eyes looking at the Bellas who were having a very friendly conversation with her.

Katy walked past them, and held the paper close to her chest as she leaned against the wall, waiting. As she spectated the women, she realized that every diva that was in front of her were all in a relationship with one of the Superstars. Natalya, The Bellas, Naomi, and Lana were all romantically involved with one man in that room. The only one unknown to her was the same honey blonde who was talking up a storm. Her body was something that could easily make someone in the room insecure, and it was surely making Katy feel a little under her.

"Babe!" Nikki Bella shouted as she saw John Cena exit the room first with a whole bunch of Superstars behind him.

"Hello beautiful." Cena said as he enveloped his girlfriend in a close hug that slightly picked her up off her feet. Katy smiled at the scene as she imagined Roman doing that to her one day.

"I am jealous. Where is my man at?" The same blonde woman said as she scanned the opened room for her partner.

Katy curiously watched along waiting to find out who this mysterious woman was linked too.

Roman walked out of the meeting with Dean by his side. "Yeah man, she literally just popped up out of-"

"Rome!" Jamie shouted as she saw her fiance walk out the room next to her best friend.

Roman looked over to the front of him to see his fiancee with a huge smirk on her face as she ran into his arms. Roman held her close seeing that he could not reject her in public.

"Oh, so you forgot about your best friend you fucker?" Dean said as he waited for Jamie to let go of her fiancee.

Katy watched as Roman held onto the female who clung onto his body like a leech. All she felt was her throat starting to choke up as she forced herself to look on.

"Babe, can we go eat somewhere. Then after can you make up for standing me up in the morning?" She said in a sexual voice as she pecked Roman's lip after she hugged Dean.

Roman tried his best to keep himself calm in public with her because he would never want to embarrass Jamie. "Yeah, we can go out for something to eat, but after I have to hit the gym." He said as he lied, trying his best not to be in the same situation he was in this morning. All he could think about was where Katy was because he would not want her to see or know about Jamie. He knew he had to get rid of her because at the end of the day he was feeling Katy more than anything. She was just growing onto him so much.

"Roman.." A familiar voice said with a crack in it due to a choke in her voice. Roman felt his heart stop as he heard the female voice behind him.

"Babe? You never told me you had some new lady friends." Jamie said as she eyed the very beautiful woman behind Roman. She noticed the shocked and somewhat scared expression on her fiance, and it made her suspicious on who exactly this woman was. Jamie has never seen her on TV, but yet she was in the roster area.

Roman turned around to see Katy's eyes piercing at him. He could see a threatening pool of tears in the corner of her deep grey eyes ready to pour. He knew right there and then, he had royally screwed himself over, and yet again hurt Katy.

"Here." She said as she shoved the paper work in his broad chest before turning around, and speed walking out of the crowded area.

"Katy!" Roman shouted as he slightly shoved Jamie off of him as she tried to embrace him again. He walked past his fiancee and best friend, and fought through the crowd to catch up to the rookie who was far up ahead the halls.

Jamie clenched her jaw as she saw a worried Roman Reigns rush over to the aid of some woman who was by far competition in her eyes. "Who the fuck is she?" She asked Dean who was already feeling the tension building neck high in the room. All of the rosters around were starring directly at them.

"Katy.. Katy West.."

* * *

"Katy!" Roman shouted for what seemed like the millionth time as he chased after the grey haired beauty in the empty parking lot of the arena.

Kates felt the tears rush down her face as she heard Roman's desperate voice. Her world was spinning, and her head was feeling light with every step she took. She had no idea where she was going considering Paige was her ride, but she knew she had to get away from this man. A man who she trusted, and this time has betrayed her in ways she can not even explain.

"Fuck Katy! Can you at least let me explain!" Roman yelled as he finally caught up to her. He held onto Katy's hand forcing her to stay in his grip.

"Get off of me!" She yelped as she choked on her words slightly. Katy refused to look at Roman as she kept her face down. Roman felt his heart break as he watched the woman who he was starting to feel for desperately want to get away from him. Roman should have been a safe haven for her, not a person she felt like she had to flee from.

"Katy.. please..." He said as he tried to control her as she kept punching his chest to break his hold.

"No! Please? Please what? You clearly have someone to be taking care of right?" She shouted as she finally broke the grip of Roman as she cried some more.

Roman exhaled as looked down to her. Her face finally looking up to his. His eyes starring down to a broken Katy. A state he tried his best to keep her away from.

"Who is she?" She asked a she wiped her eyes to try to keep herself as together as she could. She really did not want Roman to see her like this because it made her feel like he won, but she really had no choice at this point. She just needed to heard the one answer. Who was that beautiful woman exactly.

Roman closed his eyes as he knew this was the answer that would probably keep Katy away from him for life.

"Roman!" She shouted as she swallowed back some more tears. The suspense making her body shake.

"She is my fiancee…" He said softly as he finally opened his eyes.

Katy was in such disbelief that she just had to chuckle. She shook her head as she bit onto her bottom lip, tears cascading down her face some more.

"Goodbye Roman." She said as she kept back her sobs. Katy turned around, and continued to walk as she felt half of her heart go missing. Her happiness was gone, and her darkness in her mind was slowly rising back. All her insecurities, sadness, hurt, and loneliness were all shooting into her body like bullets. There may not have been much going on between her and Roman, but it was enough to make her life positive for a change. This was the first guy in her life to have ever showed interest in her, and she was loving the feeling of being wanted, but of course it was just a fairytale in her eyes.

All she felt was embarrassment. Embarrassment because she actually believed that Roman liked her, but who was she kidding? What would an Adonis want to do with her. Katy wiped her final tear that fell down on her face. This was not the Katy that entered the arena this morning, this was the Katy that reverted to desperation in order to cope with life.

Roman watched the woman walk away from him as if this was the end of her presence in his life. Regardless if they were just getting to know each other, he felt a connection with Katy. Seeing her walk away was like a part of him was never going to be the same. Just like when he lost Liz, he was feeling broken. This time however, he knew he deserved it. Katy did not deserve him, he deserved this loss. Roman wiped a tear that slipped his eye as he felt the hurt of Katy leaving him. Roman was never a man to cry, but seeing Katy walk away was like watching his happiness slowly get out of his grip, and he felt like without it, he will never be the same.

 **A/N: I cried a little writing this chapter. Well guys, I have to admit, this was by far the saddest chapter I have ever written in my life. I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this update, but my life was getting so hectic, it was ridiculous. Anyways, Katy found out about Jamie resulting in her walking away from Roman. Do you think she did the right thing by just leaving on impulse, or should she have stuck around to hear him out? Where do you see things going? PLEASE REVIEW GUYS BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS SAY. IT TRULY DOES MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU GUYS KEEP ME AS A WRITER. EVERY REVIEW MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE, AND KEEP UP MY WORK BECAUSE I LOVE KNOWING YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING MY WORK. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING. Xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Fight For You

**A/N: I hope you guys are all doing well! This chapter had me crying as I typed it. This got me so emotional, and I hope you feel for the characters too. This is the complete game changer.**

 **I do not own the WWE. I only own Katy West. I hope you enjoy. (keep tissues near)**

The hotel room was empty, lifeless, and most of all dark. The only one member filling it was laid on the bed with a bottle of whiskey almost half empty. His hair unkempt and out, and his body sore from the countless amounts of workouts he has been pushing himself to do. Everything just seemed to be boring to him, even going to work was a drag. Never once did the Samoan think that wrestling would bring him to a robotic state, but here he was not even pumped for his SummerSlam match tomorrow along with Dean considering they weren't even talking.

It has been two weeks since the incident, and so much has happened that Roman was still trying to wrap his head around it. He came clean to Dean about his feelings he had toward Katy, which resulted in him getting cursed out because Jamie was like Dean's sister, however, Dean was still his brother, and would keep the secret in by all means. Yes, Dean knew Roman was a caring guy toward Katy, but never did he think actual feelings would blossom for her, neither did Roman.

" _You mean to tell me that you are feeling someone else than your god damn fiancee?" Dean asked as he tried to keep his cool. His temper slowly reaching its highest point._

" _I wish I could deny it Dean, but fuck man. I can't just keep denying it to myself. Seeing her walk out that day literally ate away at me that I still can't even wake up feeling happy anymore." He said as he looked down to the ground as he sat at the edge of the bed, his head hung over._

 _Dean exhaled hard as he growled. His internal conflict of whether he should punch his brother, or warn his sister sitting in his chest. He groaned aloud as he knocked over the lamp in the hotel room, but both men were immune to a startle from the bulb shattering. Dean was cold hearted to begin with, but Roman was slowly getting there._

" _You are a fucking ass hole you know that? Maybe I was feeling Katy too, but I would never fucking cheat or whatever with my fiancee regardless of how beautiful a woman she is. Listen here, you better fix this shit with Jamie or end it soon because Roman I swear, if she finds out about Katy, you will be dealing with two heartbreaks. One of my sister, and one of a woman who never deserved one to begin with. Man.. I thought I was the dick in his brotherhood.." He said as he shook his head. His mind clouded with disappointment._

" _Get it off your chest bro. I deserve it." Roman said with a slight laugh. The pain in his chest making his whole mentality a joke. He kept beating himself up everyday that nothing seemed to bother him unless it was Katy._

" _Whatever man. I got to go." Dean said as he grabbed his leather jacket, and exited out the hotel room, leaving a depressed Roman in thought._

Ever since that day, Rome has been drinking his problems away. After countless denied calls from Paige to check up on Katy's well being, he began to accept his lose. His lose of Katy West.

With Jamie back at their home, he has still yet to decide on what to do. It was forever weighing on his chest. End things with Jamie now or wait it out, and see if things can work out on his part. She was still oblivious to the fact of what happened between him and Katy. All she knows is that Roman was taking her to therapy, which did not sit well with the honey blonde. In fact, that made her end her visit early.

On top of that, Katy was off the road along with Paige. They traveled with the WWE still, but they were not in need during show times, which meant Paige and Kates were always at the hotel or venturing out in the new cities. It pained Roman that he couldn't see her. At least one glance was all he needed. He just needed to reassure himself that she was okay. So many questioned ran through his mind like if she was going to therapy, was she cutting, or was she as broken as he was? A part of him hoped she was because he wanted to be happy with the fact that she cared as much as he did, but on the other end he didn't want her sad in any way. He wanted to see that beautiful smile brace her face, the smile that was forever engraved in his memory.

With Jamie back home, Dean ignoring him, and Paige and Katy never around, Roman was by himself. Not that he complained. He actually needed this. He needed to clear his mind from everything. The first step to that was to slowly get rid of Katy West even if it was the hardest thing he will ever do in his life.

* * *

Katy woke up with yet another tissue box empty next to her. Her head was heavy, and her nose was congested. With all the crying she has been doing, she was getting a massive head ache. She exhaled as she slowly sat up in her bed. She looked to her right to see Paige still asleep in the bed across from her. She smiled slightly to herself as she looked at her best friend who was holding her hand every step of the way with her dealing with her first heart ache. She could not have asked for someone better to tag along in this grueling experience, and she thank God for her everyday.

Katy checked the clock and it read that it was 3AM. She couldn't sleep, and no matter how much she tried, she could not get her mind off of him. It was annoying, and very frustrating. She tried reading, but she would just end up staying on one page for ages just because she would drift off thinking of him. Nothing worked, and it just aggravated the rookie even more. The only one solution she hasn't done was drinking, and the thought was very enticing to the newbie.

She slowly got out of bed to walk into the small kitchen area the suite in Las Vegas held. She opened up the fridge to see nothing but chilled water, and some energy drinks. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. As she stood in the kitchen for a little longer, a very outrageous idea popped up into her head. She checked back to Paige once again to make sure she was asleep. After seeing her not stir for about a few minutes, Kates went over to her bag, and opened it up in search for a cute dress.

With both girls allowed some time off that Stephanie granted after hearing the situation, the girls had a lot of time to shop. This being that Katy finally invested on some revealing and hot clothes that she never thought she would wear in ages. She pulled out a black body-con dress that had triangle cut outs on the side. She held it close as she grabbed a pair of black stilettos as well. She tiptoed off to the bathroom, and locked the door. She knew this was probably going to be the most bizarre thing she has ever done, but it was time for Katy to do something her way even if it got her in some trouble.

* * *

Roman looked into the nightclub that was full of sleazy women, and drunken men. The whole scene was not a place for him, but he had to start with emptying his problems somewhere, and what better place than somewhere where no one could judge him. He ushered himself through the crowd of sweaty people as he got himself a seat at the bar. He gestured for the bartender to come over, which happened to be a lady. She was cute, and looked a little young which meant she was easy to seduce, not that he was going to try. He had enough of ruining women hearts for now.

"Jack Daniels please." He said as he saw the woman nod. Roman turned around as he took in the scene. There was girls on girls at the dance floor, and groups of men drinking beer in booths who were eying the women hungrily. He remembered when he used to be part of those groups when he was younger, his overly hormonal self getting the best of him back then that one night stands sounded like the best thing ever now, it was disgusting.

As he was gazing over at the women, his eyes found the hair of someone's that matched the grey he grew very fond of. He believed his eyes were playing tricks on him due to all the drinking he has been doing, but even after rubbing his eyes for a split second, the grey was still there. All he saw was the hair though, nothing else because some tall women were blocking the way.

"Get a hold of yourself Reigns." He said as he believed his mind was just playing games. There was no way the Katy West he knew was in a nightclub like this, yet again, he thought he wouldn't be in one too, and here he was.

He looked back for a moment, but the girl with the silver hair was gone. Roman shook his head as he went back to his drink and took another swig.

"Come here often?" A women with a very sultry voice said as she eased her way into the bar stool next to him. Her southern accent drawling from her slurred words.

Roman smiled nicely to the women, since he refused to be mean.

"No not really. You?" He asked as he studied her getup. She was in a blue strapless dress, and her red hair was messy. She looked like a hot mess, but technically everyone did at this hour.

Katy took off her heels that were causing her feet to ache. She walked off the dance floor finally in the mood to drink down another heavy substance like she had earlier in the night. This was about her fourth drink, and she would be lying if she said she was not feeling the effects. Her eyes were droopy a little, her walk was not very straight, and her vision was getting a little blurred, but that didn't stop her. She was still having fun because she completely forgot about the situation that brought her here in the first place. All she felt was the blaring beats of the house music, and the vibrations of the songs being played on her now bare feet against the cold black floors.

Katy walked over to the bar, and took a seat across from the woman with the fire red hair that drew her attention. She hiccuped as she giggled. The alcohol making her a little too slap happy with everything around her.

"Can I get a watermelon margarita please." She said as she slurred the last word slightly. She dangled her bare feet as she sat on the stool, her dress riding up dangerously close to her upper thighs drawing some attention from the guys around her, but she was unaware.

"Sure thing honey." The bartender said as she was making her drink.

"Hello beautiful." A man with heavy tattoos said as he placed his arm over the counter to rest. His buff body showing through his white skin tight shirt. Katy's nostrils being infiltrated by a high smell of alcohol radiating off him.

Katy looked up, and felt uncomfortable as she saw the look she was getting. It was creeping her out, and most definitely making her scared.

"Hi." She said softly as her innocence started to show. Her shyness taking its toll along with her nervousness.

"You know you look awfully good in that dress, but I think you will look mighty fine with it off." He said with a wink making Katy officially scared. Her eyes looking away from the man as she wished the bartender would hurry with her drink, so she could get up and leave. Her lack of social skills making her more and more nervous.

"Don't be scared doll face." The man said as he placed a hand on her thigh making her slap it away. She may have been tipsy, but not fully drunk to have a man touch her, and for her to be okay with it.

"Do not touch me!" She said as she got down from the stool, her smaller frame showing fully to the buff man making him laugh.

"What you going to do sweet cheeks." He said as he leaned in closer to her, his hot breathe kicking her in the face.

Roman was beyond bored with the woman in front of her. She was as shallow as a kiddy pool, and he was starting to believe all that hair dye was sinking a little to deep in her scalp. As he was looking around the bar, his eyes locked onto the woman he least expected, Katy West, who looked a little worn out, but still beautiful in her own way. Her silver hair sticking to her with the light sheen of sweat building up on her tan skin. Thick lashes lined her eyelids with a catliner and some gold eyeshadow that her half lidded eyes were allowing to show. Her beauty hitting him right in his face, making him mesmerized for a slight second.

Roman arched a brow as he saw her predicament. The man next to her was very close to her as she was now standing as she leaned over the bar table waiting for what seemed to be her drink. Her ash orbs unaware of his presence.

Roman saw the filthy man touch her shoulder, and saw just how quick Katy was to pull away, but the man kept going on with pestering her making him clench his glass harder.

"Roman relax. You need to slowly let go of her." He told himself as he tried his best to keep his eyes off the situation, but his heart was not letting him.

"Please go away!" Katy now screamed as she felt his hands hungrily touch her butt.

As soon as Roman saw that hand motion, his body fired up. His chest heaved up and down, and his jaws clenched tighter. Without one slight hesitation, he got up, and walked over with a snarl expression on his face. He was prepared to beat this man senseless.

"She said go away." a man said behind Katy that made her body shutter. She had to be in a dream, there was no way it was him. Her heart started to race quickly.

The man next to her chuckled as he looked Roman up and down. "And who are you?" He asked as he gulped down his beer, and got up to look the Samoan dead in the eyes.

Katy dared herself to turn around, which she did slowly. Her eyes quickly found the man she was hurting for a week for head to head with the excuse of a man she had just encountered. Her ash orbs darted back and forth in suspense as to what was going down. Her shock holding her back from reacting. A crowd emerged around the men, and everyone was locked in. Her awkwardness tensing up as she was now the center of attention.

"Like I said before, she said go away. I suggest you do just so, or mark my fucking words, you will regret it." Roman said with a growl as he cracked his neck.

The man once again chuckled as he must be clueless as to who Roman was because anyone with a sense would never try to get in a brawl with the "Powerhouse" of the WWE. Either that, or the drinks were getting a little to the creepy man's head.

"Regret it? Listen, I just wanted to use up the poor thing. She looked like she needed a good time dressing up like the whore she probably is." He said as he was now getting a little intimidated by Roman's death glare, however, he was unaware that his trash talk of Katy was just making Roman worse.

"Whore? Your calling her a fucking whore meanwhile your dirty ass hands were feeling up on her right?" He roared as he got his forehead against the man. His temper rising with every word.

"Watch it punk ass." The man snarled as he was pushed with Roman's strength with his forehead against his. Both men determined to fight.

"Do something. I dare you." Roman said. His nostrils flaring, and his veins on his arms popping out more. As soon as he felt a push from the man, all hells broke loose inside of him.

Roman chuckled as he fell one step back. Within one second, the laughter was dead as he swung straight at the man directly toward his nose, causing him to topple over. "Touch her again, and I swear I will rip your head off!" He roared as he shouted to the unconscious body. His breathing getting heavier and heavier as he was lost in his anger.

Katy squealed as she saw him hit the floor with a loud thud. Roman stalking him as if in the ring. His body standing tall and proud in Katy's defense sending her in a trance.

She instantly jolted from her spot into Roman as her body did as if on auto-pilot. Her head on his chest as her arms were against it too. Her shaking body slowly easing as it was placed in his arms. Roman didn't even realize when Katy got into his arms since he was so blinded by his temper, but once he felt the warmth hit him, he looked down to see a lightly shaking Katy nuzzle in his embrace closely. Instantly, he calmed down. His whole entire anger flowing out of him like water in a drain. The tensions were loosening up as he saw her petite frame on his protective body, clinging like it was her safety place.

His heart did a back flip as an electric feeling ran up his body. He placed one arm around her to make her closer to him as she closed her eyes. His other hand bloodied by the man he had just hit. Her body still shivering after experiencing what she just saw.

The crowd had cellphones out recording the fight, and snapping pictures, but the two were oblivious to what was around him.

"You okay?" He asked as rubbed her shoulder feeling the goosebumps.

She nodded as she got out of his embrace to look up to him. As soon as both of their eyes locked on each others, that is where she felt it all. The hurt, the betrayal, the lies, the sorrow. It all hit her like a pin in a bowling alley, and her heart just came down from its high once again. As soon as Roman went to touch her, she slapped his hand away as she sped walked out the nightclub. Her eyes starting to stream with tears as she walked out on the cold streets barefoot, and unable to see well.

Roman jogged out the nightclub and felt like it was deja vu. This same scene replaying over and over. Him running after Katy.

"Kates wait up please!" He shouted as he saw her walking out the long exit through the parking lot, but she kept going.

Katy knew she felt something back there with Roman. That was why she fled into his arms as soon as their was an opportunity for her to. He was her rock no matter how badly she wanted to deny it, but he kept her sane. Sadly, she did not want this. She was too scared to get her feelings hurt again that all she wanted to do was run. Run away from him because she was not healed from her shattered heart. As tears streamed down her face, and her mascara smeared, her heart was hurting every second. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to get away. Flee from her thoughts, her desires, flee from Roman.

As she heard him shout her name numerous amounts of times, she just felt herself hurt even more because she knew she was walking away from him. The one she had feelings for, the first one she ever had feelings for.

"Katy!" Roman shouted as he saw her get to the street, but then he realized. He was doing the opposite of what he came here to do. He came here to blur his mind of her, not to regain everything he felt for her, which had barely left. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched her continue to walk. He nodded as he accepted this was the goodbye. He had to do this for himself.

"Goodbye Katy." He said to himself as he turned around ready to walk back, and collect his things to leave, but as soon as he fully turned his back, he heard a tire screech, and a loud thud.

Roman froze as he felt his world stop for a moment. Everything around him taking longer to register as he came to take in the sound he just heard. His body was tense, and his breathing was slow. As he turned around slowly his eyes came in sight of Katy West laying on the cold street lifeless with a swerved car nearby. Sirens were going off, and people were crowding around the area, but all he could do was stare as he denied the reality in front of him praying it wasn't real.

 **A/N: I literally cried once again with this chapter. I have never felt more for a character that I have written in all my life. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Fav and follow… now let me go and open up another box of tissues.. see you guys soon. Xoxo.**


	11. Please Stay

**A/N: Hello guys! I know it has been a really long time, but I finally had some time to write. With school all up in my business, and daily life, it gets very hard to start writing, however, I could not forget about Katy West and Roman Reigns. Anyways, this is a very long chapter and is a set up for the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review, I want to know if you liked this chapter because it does take a very long time for me to come up with these chapters, and I hope you guys are enjoying them! Thank you so much! XOXO**

Everything was a complete blur of events as nurses and staff members raced around the entrance of the hospital door attending to the unconscious body on the bed that was connected to a breathing mask. Doctors were pacing up and down as Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Levesque were walking alongside the moving bed.

"Ma'am, Katy West will be needing immediate attention in ER, which means you two will have to stay back in the waiting room." A young nurse stated as she held a clip board and pen in hand.

Stephanie exhaled as her eyes were slowly flooding with tears. Her mind only focused on the image of Katy being rushed into the closed off section of the hospital, allowing all sorts of thoughts to ignite in her mind.

Hunter nodded as he held Steph's hand in support as he saw her tense up.

"What is the relationship between you and Katy?" The nurse asked as she started to write with her ballpoint black pen.

Stephanie looked toward Hunter before looking back at the medical staff. "Family friend.. very close family friend." Steph said as her heart was racing. There was no doubt that with the horror that Steph was facing, she was way more than a friend to Kates. If anything, Katy was more as a daughter in their eyes. Kates meant a lot to Hunter and Stephanie, it was like she became their on road daughter. They loved her, and seeing her in the condition she was in was enough to have Stephanie's motherly instincts up the roof with fear.

"She will be okay." Hunter said as he looked back to his wife, and kissed the back of her hand. He rubbed his thumb over it soothingly as he tried to convince himself that Katy was going to walk out of here fine. Hunter was always the positive type of guy, but the mere image of what Katy looked like had him beyond worried. However, he knew that sometimes cuts and bruises may appear a lot worse than what they really are.

"Where is she?" An English accent shouted loudly as the entrance of the hospital swung open. Everyone in the room staring at the raven haired beauty whose face was leaking with worry. Paige scanned the room as she felt like her world was stopping for a minute. The fact that Katy was hurt, and Paige was not there to help her made her feel like she has failed to be her friend that was meant to guide her in the right path.

"Paige." Hunter said as he came up to the diva who finally recognized him through all her panic.

"Hunter, thank God. I felt like I was going to faint if I was here alone? Is she okay? What did they say?" She rambled as she looked back and forth from the married couple.

"They said she needs immediate attention in ER, and we have to wait until they clear her for visitation..." Steph said with an emotionless expression, her mind still wandering of all the possible problems that could be happening to Katy.

"How did she look?" Paige dared to ask.

Stephanie just shook her head as tears finally escaped her eyes. With that one question finally being asked, and the sight of Katy's bruised and battered body coming back to her head, her mind broke down.

Paige bit back a sob as she realized the silence and tears from Stephanie was enough to know just how bad Kates was. The raven diva wiped her eye with her index finger as she tried to stifle back her cries. Hunter wrapped Stephanie around his arms as he rubbed her back soothingly as the busy scenery of the hospital continued to play out, however, for the few in the waiting room, it felt like the time was frozen in a dark hour.

* * *

Roman sat in his black Range Rover as he watched the entrance of the hospital. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel harder as he remembered exactly how the incident took place. All he could do was feel like this was all somehow his fault. If he was to have went after Katy, maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital. He punched the middle of the wheel with anger as he let out his frustration. Never once in his life did he want to see Katy, the fragile beauty, in a hospital for something that was so easily avoidable, all he had to do was walk. Walk a few more steps to grasp onto her, and tell her not to leave. Call her name for her to stop in her stride for at least a few seconds, so that the car that was speeding could have passed by already. All the what ifs were starting to slowly take over Roman's mind, and all he wanted to do was blame himself.

He got out the car door, and walked toward the hospital. He needed to see her, and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

Paige looked up from her seat as she wiped away the remaining tears on her pale face. The doors of the hospital flew open with a rather large and tall being entering in. His hair out, and covering his face as if he was in the ring, his muscles being clung onto by his tight black t-shirt, and his tattoo easily giving away his identity to anyone who was acquainted to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are for coming here?!" Paige shouted aloud not caring who was near. As soon as she saw Roman, her anger was about to blow up. She has not seen this man prior to when he had broken Katy's heart, which was probably a good thing considering she was ready to kill him with any given second.

"Paige, I am not in the mood, so I suggest you keep it shut for the both of us." Roman snarled as he looked over to the goth.

"Since when do I have to follow what you say Mr. Samoan. You think that just because you are so good looking, you can do whatever the hell you want like break my best friend's heart you pathetic piece of shit!" The anti-diva screamed making Stephanie and Hunter jump up to stop the argument.

Roman chuckled as he crossed his arms. Nothing that Paige could say can make Roman aggravated since his heart was basically stone cold at this point. Seeing Katy in the state she was in with his own two eyes was enough for his heart to get frozen along with his emotions, and the only person with the ability to melt it was the grey haired beauty herself.

"Paige! This is not the time or place to pick a fight! We are here for Katy, and I suggest you keep yourself together or I will have you sent back to the hotel regardless of your relationship with Katy! This is not how Kates would want us reacting toward each other. Whatever drama you two have spewing will need to come to a pause for now. Got it?" Stephanie lectured as she got in between the two superstars.

Roman threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine with me." He said before he went to take a seat on the opposite side of the room.

Paige growled under her breathe before exhaling hard for the Samoan to hear. She took back her respectful seat, but her eyes were still locked on to Roman as she sent daggers his way.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

The hours seemed to go by slower and slower as time went on. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. Either way, Stephanie, Hunter, Paige, and Roman were in no hurry to leave.

"Hello, is this the party for Katy West's visitation?" The same nurse from earlier asked as she walked over to where Hunter, Stephanie, and Paige were seated.

"Yes." Roman said from behind the nurse as he walked over, clearly inserting his name onto that visitation list.

The nurse turned around, and almost fell over by just how breath taking the man in front of her was. "Oh, I am sorry. What is your name sir?" She asked as she tried to keep her eyes on the paper in hand.

"Roman… Roman Reigns." He said as he paid no mind to the googly eyes he was receiving. He only had eyes for one female, and it was the one laying in one of those rooms.

"Relationship?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow as if she was asking for her own personal info.

Roman paused for a moment as he realized that if he wanted to see Katy before everyone else, he needed to say something other than a friend. "Boyfriend." He stated making Paige open her mouth to say something, but her warning from Stephanie made her shut it rather quickly.

The nurse who was now at slight disappointment, turned around and smiled. "Well due to the relationship differences here, Roman will be the first to visit." She said before turning back around to face Roman.

"Right this way sir." The nurse stated before taking the lead to the deeper parts of the hospital. Roman followed right behind as he dodged the many staff members that were invading the halls. All you heard were monitors peeping, doctors chatting, visitors crying, and doors constantly opening. All Roman could think was how could he have let Katy get herself in here when he had the opportunity to save her.

"Okay, here we are. First this is first, Katy is still under IV sedation, so she is still asleep. She may not respond for the next few hours since she had surgery for a broken rib. Keep all voices to a minimum, and Dr. Kim will be in momentarily to go over her medical examinations with you."

Roman nodded to the nurse as his eyes were already peering into the opened up door revealing a Katy connected to a breathing mask. Without one slight hesitation, he walked in allowing him full view of her tainted perfection.

She had a few bruises on her face, her hair was disheveled, and her skin looked pale, but yet she still kept a glow of innocence to her as she laid there in the patient gown.

"Katy.." Roman said as he walked over to her bed slowly before pulling a seat next to it. His heart was racing as if he was talking to her for the first time. All he felt was the tears threatening to pour out of his ash orbs as he listened to the monitor peep occasionally. "I am so sorry.. God.." He said as he held onto her one free hand that was placed on her chest. He held it close and gently as he placed it against his chest.

"Even when your in this state, you still have my heart racing..." He said as he gently laid his hands on top of his chest to feel the beats of his heart. Roman looked down as he felt a tear slip out of his eye. Seeing Katy's body so lifeless was enough for his emotions to break free from the chains they were in earlier. All he wanted to do was confess.

Roman breathed in as he kept his eyes locked on her face. "I just wish I was there to stop you… Stop you so that you wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't care if you would still not be speaking to me, but just to know that I could of saved you from all of this." He said before looking around the room. "Is enough to make me hate myself...Seeing your beautiful body lifeless on that cold street made me realize that my feelings I have toward you isn't fake. It is all real. It is not infatuation, but it is love. From the moment I laid my eyes on you in that catering area was the moment I heard the heavens speak to me that I have met the one. The one who whenever I lay a single glance on can make my day better, the one I see myself with, the one I can envision a whole future with. I know I hurt you babygirl, but I am so sorry. If I was able to prove myself just how much you mean to me, I would. I just hope that once you are out of these walls, you can forgive me because I will never stop trying until you do. Everything about you is beautiful from the grey shades of orbs we share to the way you blush uncontrollably when I kissed you that day. You are a blessing in this world babygirl. I am so sorry..." He said before kissing the back of her hand, and holding it close to his lips for yet another tear to slip from his eyes.

All Roman wanted to do was just stay there with her, and never leave. His protective being coming out just to want to hold and nurture Katy back to herself just so he can see that smile he was head over heels for. All it took was this very incident for the Samoan to realize no one else could ever sum up to what was blossoming in his heart for the woman in front of him, not even Jamie.

"Excuse me.. I am sorry to interrupt, but I am here to speak with you Mr. Reigns." Dr. Kim said as she walked in with a warm smile as she closed the door behind her.

Roman nodded as he got up, and placed Katy's hand back on her chest gently before turning his attention to the doctor.

"So from the information here, it says that you are in a relationship with Ms. West, is that correct?" Dr. Kim questioned as she spoke directly to Reigns.

Roman knew that was a lie, but he couldn't go against his words from earlier. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, great. Well thankfully Ms. West is going to be fine. She has suffered a fractured rib on the right, and a slight concussion, but the results show that it is nothing to major that a few nights of long rest, and pain medication can not fix. I will prescribe her pills, and have you take them with you for when she is ready to be discharged. Now is she staying with you or does she have a home alone?" She asked as she continued to take notes.

"Uh, no she lives alone.." He said as he looked back to Katy who was still asleep and high on painkillers.

"Okay, well she will need to be with someone for the next few weeks until the concussion aftermath is over. She should be fine by tomorrow for a discharge. She will just be a little fatigued…. I will let you finish up here for another minute, I will go and inform the other visitors of her results. Have a nice day Mr. Reigns, and I will have one of my nurses take your information down as her pickup information for when she is discharged tomorrow." Dr. Kim said before walking out of the room.

Roman looked back to Katy before kissing her head softly. "I will take care of you… I promise you.. once your out of here… I will never leave your side.." Roman said as he reluctantly turned around. This was his promise to Katy, and he knew he was going to keep it even if she wanted to stand miles away from him.

"Your time is up.." Paige said as she looked at a standing Roman. Her attitude still clear as day.

Roman nodded before walking straight past Paige to the waiting room where Stephanie and Hunter were speaking with Dr. Kim.

"So basically, anyone who Katy is very familiar with will do. I don't know the scheduling for your business, so I will allow you to discuss this matter on who Katy stays with for her recovery." Dr. Kim said as she kept a professional tone.

Stephanie nodded as she listened to all the words attentively, her mind still running on overdrive on how Katy is, and now with this whole situation of who tends to her was just another load of added stress.

"Thank you Dr. Kim. I will let you know our decision before we leave." Hunter said as he decided it was best for him to be the voice for his wife.

"Great." Dr. Kim said before letting her eyes roam to Roman. "Oh, Mr. Reigns. I have the medication listed for your girlfriend, Ms. West, to take. All the instructions are listed down below. Please keep up to date with it or whoever is tending her." Dr. Kim said before handing Roman a yellow sheet of paper. He let his eyes skim over the large medical terms, and already felt like he was going into nursing school.

"Not a problem." He said before smiling lightly to the doctor.

"How does she look?" Stephanie finally mustered up as she looked toward Reigns.

"She has some bruises, but nothing too crazy." Roman said as he sugar coated his words not to startle Steph anymore than she already was.

"Roman, I think you will have to take care of Katy…." Hunter blurted out as he thought about the WWE's upcoming scheduling.

Roman's eyes bulged out for a little as he turned toward Hunter with Stephanie following.

"Hunter, I don't think that is a good idea." Roman stated knowing how Katy and him left things off. If it was up to Roman alone, he would of already brought Kates back to his home in Las Vegas, but he was just afraid Katy will be too upset to even want Roman tending to her.

"Listen, we don't really have a choice. WWE has the European tour coming up, and Paige has lost a lot more television time than we expected, and she plays a pivotal point in the upcoming storyline. You however aren't booked for the tour because of the storyline with Seth, who is still staying in the country. We can grant you some off screen time as if you are on injury. Please Roman, I really don't have another choice here. Steph and I would take her, but we have to be on the tour too." Hunter explained as he talked man to man with Roman.

Roman nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You guys can go in now." Paige said as she walked over to the group unaware of the decisions being made.

Hunter nodded to Roman before taking Stephanie's hand, and walking toward Katy's room leaving Paige, and Roman alone.

Roman felt the awkwardness building up, and decided it was best to call it a night. "Tell Dr. Kim I will be here waiting to pick up Katy tomorrow morning." Roman said knowing this would annoy Paige very much, a perfect way to get back at her for her earlier words.

Paige clenched her jawline tighter as she heard that, but she remembered Stephanie's warning leaving her just to nod.

Roman chuckled lightly before walking out with a huge smile on his face. Tomorrow he will be taking care of Katy West, his angel.

* * *

The alarm clock was blaring next to an already awoken Roman, who was cleaning up his room as if it was the first time he was having a female over. He hit the snooze button before folding the final sheets on the bed.

"Okay, soothing candles, plush sheets, remote, neck rest, and fresh white roses in a vase….. Thank God for Google.." Roman said as he mentally checked all the post surgery relaxation materials that he found online.

Roman was beyond nervous, but more so ecstatic. He did one final check around the house before grabbing his car keys. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Katy looked at the nurse who was working speedily around the room to make sure everything was completed for Katy to leave. Kates was in honest shock to know where she was when she had awoken from her slumber. She has never had surgery before, and the aftermath was way worse than just groggy as people would say. She looked down to where they had inserted the IV in her arm, and let her hands run over it. A slight feeling of sensitivity coming to her senses. The same feeling she got whenever she touched her cutting wounds. She looked over to them to see that they were healing up nicely, and she was beyond happy. Sadly, she still had bruises to worry about, but they were the ones on her face. They weren't terrible, but they were more so unappealing.

Katy sighed as she shook her head. She could not believe she had got herself in this mess. All she really remembered was that she went to a bar, saw Roman, and then it was all black.

"Goodmorning Ms. West. It is time for you to discharge out of this sad place." Dr. Kim said as she smiled happily to Katy. "Here is your medical report. I sent an extra copy to Stephanie McMahon for wrestling record circumstances. All we have to do is have your boyfriend sign your papers, and you should be on your way."

Katy arched an eyebrow as she heard that one word. "Boyfriend?"

"Uh, yes Ms. West. Mr. Reigns. He came last night, and took a generous amount of time to talk to you when you were asleep. I can't even remembered the last time I have ever witnessed a boyfriend speak such beautiful words to a girlfriend. He really did pour his heart out." Dr. Kim said as she admitted she had eavesdropped a little.

Katy couldn't help, but blush even if she didn't want to. She smiled as she looked down to her medical wristband as her stomach went into butterflies.

"Anyways, I will get him to sign the papers. He will be here shortly."

"Wait he is my pick up?" Katy said loudly as she was now nervous and in shock that he was going to be the one to take care of her. Yes, she was in awe to hear that he poured his heart, but it doesn't change the fact of what happened before the accident.

"Yes, he is… I will have Carol bring the wheelchair for you. I hope you have a quick recovery Ms. West." Dr. Kim said swiftly before walking out of the room leaving Katy in her thoughts.

* * *

Roman sat in the waiting room with a million things running through his mind. All he could think was how would Katy react when she sees him. Would she have no emotion, smile, or just give him a cold shoulder. All these things were pacing the Samoan's head as the seconds went by.

Katy was wheeled into the waiting room as she let her grey orbs scan the room quickly letting it come to a halt as she spotted Roman who looked deep in thought. She let the nurse roll her over to him as she felt her heart rate speed up with every circular motion of the wheel.

"Mr. Reigns." Carol the nurse said as she smiled to the Samoan, snapping him out of thought.

Roman jumped as he turned to his left to be introduced to the same nurse who had the eyes for him last night, and Katy who had her eyes glued to her hands that were fiddling with her nails, avoiding his stare.

Katy felt her cheeks go red as she felt his familiar strong stare. She knew she was not in a shape to call herself pretty or attractive, at least in her eyes. She felt gross and disgusting in her hospital gown, and the fact that Roman was going to see her with zero makeup on was embarrassing. She was always insecure about herself to begin with, but now she felt terrible about herself.

"Thank you for you taking her out.." Roman said as he got up, and took the wheelchair. He could see that Katy was going to avoid him, and he did not blame her.

"Not a problem Sir." Carol said as she blushed uncontrollably making Roman chuckle awkwardly. Katy took note of the nurse's goo goo eyes, and felt a pit of jealousy hit her stomach.

"Can we go to the car please.." She said quickly as she tried to get away from the nurse who made Katy want to try some new wrestling moves on her.

The nurse nodded before letting Roman roll her out of the hospital. Today was going to be a long day Kates thought as she looked down still. She just wanted to get herself rested up.

* * *

The car ride was just as awkward as the encounter at the hospital. Roman just prayed that things got easier between the two because he really could not stand this amount of silence between them.

"Okay, so you can take the master room." Roman said as he rolled the wheelchair into the grand doors allowing Katy to look at the huge room that was furnished with luxury items making her sit there in awe. The whole room smelt like home, and the bed looked like a huge cloud.

"Where will you stay?" Katy finally spoke as she looked over to him, her first eye contact with the familiar shades of grey.

"I will take the couch. Its fine, you need to get yourself better..." Roman said as he rolled her over to the bed. "I don't really know much about what makes you relaxed, but I got a few things I read online.." He said with slight embarrassment.

Katy bit back a smile as she looked at the set up of the room. He really did try his best to make her feel at home, which reminded her of what Dr. Kim said. It made her wonder what did Roman say when she was asleep.

"If you need anything, just let me know." He said as he looked down to Katy who was still playing with her nails nervously. It killed Roman to see her so timid next to her. He hated how she got uncomfortable, he just wants her to feel safe with him.

"Well, I need to get out of these clothes." She said as she looked down to her unappealing gown.

"Of course, I will get you an oversized shirt. It will be easy for you to change in and out of." He said as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of his black shirts that would swallow Katy.

He handed it over to her delicate hands before realizing that Kates would need her privacy, but yet she will still need his help.

"How are we doing this?" He asked as he looked at her nervously.

Katy's eyes bulged out as she realized she didn't think this through. "Just get me up on the bed, and I should be able to the rest. If I need help I will let you know."

Roman nodded as he helped her steadily out of the wheelchair, and aided her onto the bed. "I will be outside the door waiting." He said as he turned around and walked away reluctantly.

Katy nodded as she watched him walk out. Kates slowly took off the gown allowing her eyes to come to the bandage on the side of her hips that were stained with blood. Instantly she was horrified to know she had this big scar on her body yet she was unaware of it. The painkillers clearly were working wonders, thankfully the surgery wasn't anything major. Katy turned around to see a huge side mirror looking back at her, and all she felt was her insecurities. Who was she kidding? With all the makeup in the world, scandalous clothing, and fakeness, she will always feel ugly. As she looked over her new cuts on her face, she let a tear fall. All she felt was what she felt when she was younger. She felt gross, and now with all these disturbing cuts, she felt disgusting in her own skin making her break out crying. No matter how much she tried, she always felt like garbage. It was like the nasty comments made to her when she was younger was a spell used on her to hate herself in every way. Just when she thought she was coming to see herself in a new light, this whole incident had to happen, and all she wanted to do was hide and cry.

Roman heard the sobs, and instantly ran into the room to see Katy crying into the black shirt with a black bra on along with her bandage on her sides. "Katy.." Roman said cautiously as he walked over, but she quickly covered up her body with tears coming down her face.

"Don't look at me! I look like a horror movie scene!" Katy sobbed as she held the shirt close to her body as she cried some more.

Roman stood there in disbelief as he heard what she was saying. Katy may have some bruises on her body, but those were nothing but temporary wounds. Even with them, Katy West was still the most beautiful and unique woman he has ever witnessed.

"Katy.. stop crying." Roman said as he walked next to the bed. "Look at me." Roman ordered as he looked directly toward her. Katy resisted at first, but she heard the dominance through his voice, and knew she had to obey.

Katy looked up locking eyes with Roman letting her feel like she was in a trance.

Roman took Katy's hands in his as he rubbed the back of it soothingly. "Katy West, from now on, those words are not to come out of your mouth. The word horrific and your name should never be associated with each other because that is the last thing you are. If only you see what I am seeing right now…. Honestly, all I see is beauty. Beauty in every angle… every aspect. Your perfect. You may have a few minor bruises, but they just make you even more unique and amazing to me. Your eyes are pools of perfection, your smile can make any ones day in a split second, your body is flawless… your just perfect Katy. Beautiful in every way, so stop saying your a 'horror movie scene' because that is literal bullshit." He said as he looked into her eyes, not breaking contact as he watched tears spill out of her eyes.

Katy felt her heart race as she listened to Roman. She felt like she was in a dream. The words Roman were using to describe her were never once told to her before in her life. She felt beautiful even with no makeup on. Even with the new scars that were created to go along with her cutting wounds, she felt pretty. She felt of use. Katy looked down to her their hands making Roman pick up her chin with his other hand.

"Eyes on me beautiful.." He said locking their eyes together. "Now I want you to get yourself some rest." He said before kissing her forehead as he turned to leave, but Katy pulled him from leaving.

"Please stay.." Kates said as she held his hand. Roman felt his heart leap in his chest as he heard that.

He nodded as he helped her put the t-shirt on before getting into the bed on the other side, keeping a good distance between him and Katy.

Roman watched as Katy eased herself into the plush sheets of the king sized bed. As he watched Katy's eye lids slowly come shut, he realized everything right before his eyes. All the reasons for her cutting, all the reasons for her terrible past is all because she felt like she had no self worth. It became clear to Roman that she needed more than just aid in her physical health, but in her mental, and Roman was going to make sure that Katy felt how she was suppose to feel, which is beautiful in every way.

 **A/N: So Roman finally put the puzzle together. That hospital scene had me very emotional too. *sobs* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since it is the primary set up for the next few chapters. Please review so I know you guys are enjoying the story! Please let me know what you want to see, and how you think things will play out from here. Thank you so much XOXO.**


	12. Promises

**A/N: Hello guys, I know I was gone for a while.. It gets so hard to update with school, holidays, and family all around on corner. Thankfully break is here, and I am able to write my soul out. This chapter makes us learn more about Roman and his past, and also see a new side to Katy. I love this chapter, and I hope you guys do too! Enjoy!**

Katy's eyes slowly opened as she was welcomed by the bright sunshine that was peering through the slightly opened white curtain. The sun radiated a warm comfort to her tan skin as she groaned softly on the plush sheets that felt like a giant cloud. Her body ached, and her head began to pound rapidly as she started to ease herself up. As she let her grey orbs scan the room, she realized that she was inside of the home of Roman Reigns. Yes, she knew she fell asleep last night in his house, but it felt all too good to be true. Kates smiled softly to herself as she remembered how she felt his large arm accidentally wrap around her petite frame mid way through the silent night. At least she thought it was an accident. Sadly, her sweet memories were abruptly stopped as she felt yet another raging pain in her body where her stitches were from the surgery.

Kates looked down to her surgery area, and sighed. Instantly, she remembered Roman's words, and it made her smile once again. She would be lying if she said she did not feel something for the Samoan, but at the end of the day she knows he is just being a gentleman. Either way, he was engaged, so who was she to start further blossoming whatever was happening between them.

Just as Katy was about to look around the room to see if she could spot her pain killers, she hears the bedroom door creak open allowing Roman's giant frame that was holding a trey of various foods walk through the doorway causing her body to catch instant chills. His presence was something of such power that she could easily sense him in a room. It may be the way the man carried himself, or just the fact that he had the ability to make her melt with just a glance over her insecure body.

"Goodmorning Katy." Roman said in his deep baritone voice as he looked over to the woman that he was falling for.

Katy smiled lightly before looking down to her hands that were toying with the sheets. She could never look him in the eyes. His eyes were such an intense feature to him, and it held so much more than just an eye contact, but a feeling of power, strength, and greatness. His stare easily made her timid.

"Goodmorning.." She said softly back in her angelic like tone that she possessed. Her eyes still glued to the sheets.

"You know, I have been living in this house for years, and never have been so interested in that bed sheet as much as you are right now." Roman said with a softer tone making Katy giggle lightly forcing her to look up to him. Her stomach being filled with butterflies as she witnessed his heart melting smile. This man was perfection to her.

"Well you should pay more attention to details.." She said sarcastically making Roman chuckle before he walked further into the room. He placed the silver tray onto the bed, leaving it next to her petite body that was still adorned by his shirt.

"I don't really cook often because I live alone, but I did remember a thing or two from my Ma back in Pensacola." He said as he looked at the tray of breakfast.

Katy could already feel her mouth watering as she admired the food. Chocolate chip pancakes, turkey bacon, sunnyside eggs, and peppers with sausage all assorted the tray with a large glass of water, and her orange body of pain killers. The aroma of the food being wafted to her senses easily giving away just how good the food must be because it smelled divine.

"You really did not have too-" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Katy, do not go there. You are my guest, and I am nursing you back to your prime health.. If I have to open up a million cook books to chef it up for you, then I will." He said as he placed a warm smile on his face making Katy blush adorably.

"Thank you.." She said as she sat up on the bed. Her stomach making her eager to dive into the meal in front of her.

"I left another one of my shirts in the shower for you when you are ready to shower along with some Victoria Secret products… I don't know whatever you females use when you shower.." He said as he tried to describe the extremely feminine products that he picked up when he went to the mall earlier in the morning when Katy was asleep. He thought it would be better to do all his errands before she woke up, and he just ended up in mall.

"You bought Victoria Secret? Wow, I should be a guest here more often." She joked as she began to grab the fork on the trey.

Roman chuckled as he crossed his arms. He watched as Katy began to eat. Seeing her in her own element is just so interesting to him. He could see right into her. There was so much more to this woman than just someone who was drop dead gorgeous. Last night, he saw a woman who did not know her own self worth, and that killed him the most. She was so oblivious to just how beautiful she is, and there had to be a reason behind it. Roman would be damned if he was going to let Katy go on in life with this struggle, and he knew about it.

Katy felt the stare boring into her soul as she looked up quickly from her delicious meal. "Watching your guest eat is not very welcoming Reigns." She said as she giggled a little snapping Roman from his deep thoughts.

"Sorry.. I will let you carry on. If you need anything, you know to just call me." He said as he let her have her own privacy.

Katy arched an eyebrow as she saw how speedily Roman exited the bedroom leaving her to finish her meal with a lot of curiosity.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

"Yes, that is the correct address… Do you know if you can make the appointment any earlier?" Roman said as he scribbled down various information onto a notepad on the desk.

"Due to the tight scheduling, the earliest at home therapy session would be in two weeks." The lady on the other end of the phone call said in her sophisticated tone.

Roman sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, that will have to do then. Thank you.." He said before ending the call. He exhaled hard as he thought about what he had planned in his mind. Obviously he was worried about Katy, worried sick actually. Seeing her the way she was last night was enough to make the strong Samoan scared. The first time he has ever encountered someone so insecure of their own self worth was with Elizabeth. He closed his eyes as he clenched his fist hard trying to stop the tears that were close to pouring.

Roman looked across from his seated position to the picture frame that was placed neatly on the corner of the desk with a fresh rose in front of it. The woman in the picture smiling beautifully as she looked toward the camera with her paintbrush in hand, and her blonde hair flowing gracefully in the wind. The picture frame was adorned with a necklace that held a ring band on it. Roman picked it up, and placed the ring to his lips before kissing it lightly.

"Babygirl… I miss you…" He said before he let out a light chuckle. His eyes slowly turning to a shade of light pink as he felt the tears coming.

He remembered the day they both exchanged this very same promise ring. It was six years ago, and yet it felt like it was yesterday. He could remember her smile, her dazzling blue orbs reflecting his image, and her plush pink lips that gave the kisses he was drunk for.

"I know that I haven't spoken to you in a while.. but I just wanted to let you know that I will never ever forget about you…." He said as he spoke with the ring still close to his lips, almost whispering to it.

Roman closed his eye as he started to reminisce about the worst day of his life.

 _The air was filled with sadness as everyone mourned amongst themselves, however, Roman was cold with little to emotion. All his feelings sucked right out of him, and left in the casket that was sitting in front of him, holding the woman he saw to be the mother of his kids. The woman he was madly in love with, and the woman who made his life a fantasy of its own. All he could do was stand there and hate himself for not being there for her. Not being there to realize of her suffering. Suffering the insecurities that drove her to her ending her own life in the same house that they chose to be their dream home. All he could do was ask himself "How was I this blind?"_

 _Dean Ambrose who was flanked by Jamie walked up to the heartless and cold Roman Reigns as the scenery of the graveyard amplified the depressing moment._

" _I am so sorry man… she was an amazing woman.." Dean said as he placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. Elizabeth was Roman's rock. She kept Roman sane. Throughout all the years of Dean knowing Roman, there was one thing that never changed, which was his love towards the fallen beauty in front of them._

 _Jamie, who at the time was nothing more than a friend, nuzzled herself closer to Dean as she offered both men support. She may not have known Elizabeth that well due to them not seeing one another often, but she knew enough to know that she was almost a saint in this world. It was sad to know that a woman as beautiful as her took her own life out. However, on bright side for her, Roman was finally single, and she finally could get the man she secretly craved for years._

" _We will let you be.." Dean said as he realized his brother still needed a lot of time for himself._ " _Let's go Jamie." Dean said as he escorted his female best friend away from the casket._

" _I'm sorry Roman.." Jamie said softly before leaving the Samoan alone._

 _Roman walked closer to the casket before placing the white rose she always loved on it. He felt a tears slip from his eye as he looked down to the coffin that he knew held his soul mate. All he knew at that very moment was that he was lost, and he did not know if he could find a way back to a clear path._

Ever since that very day, Roman vowed that if he had an opportunity to save anyone from suicide, he would do everything in his power to protect them. He placed the ring back on the frame before he got up to leave his office. He knew that if Liz was here with him now, she would have wanted him to take care of Katy. In Roman's eyes, Katy meant more than just some struggling woman, but a woman who was so close to Elizabeth that it was almost like God giving him another chance. Another chance at love, or maybe just a chance to redeem himself, but either way, Katy was special to him.

* * *

Kates just finished her shower as she patted her skin dry with the soft towel. Her skin smelled like coconut and vanilla due to the Victoria Secret body wash that Roman hand picked and left on the marble counter. She looked at herself in the mirror, and just as she was about to go onto a whole mental rant of all she hated about herself, she remembered Roman's words making her stop dead in her thoughts. She smiled to herself as she brushed her hand over her shoulder timidly. She has never seen her body in any other way than gross. To hear those words from a man like Roman made her whole body tingle with a strange sensation she could not describe.

Instantly Katy's body jumped as she heard the sound of knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, is everything okay in there? I heard the water stop running." Roman said as he shouted on the opposite side of the door.

Katy's face tinged red as she quickly went for a towel as if Roman could see her through the door.

"Yeah, I am just changing right now." She said back as she quickly went to grab the oversized shirt that was white, and threw it over her body as quickly as her healing body would let her. "You can open up now!" She said aloud as she slipped into the black soft slippers.

Roman opened up the door, and saw Katy with her hair messily pulled up into a top bun making her grey baby hairs messily fall over her delicate features. Her ash orbs staring innocently at Roman who was standing by the doorway. He was getting lost, dazed. Her beauty was immaculate, and it made a man like him lost for words. It had him questioning once again, how could she not see how beautiful she is?

"Ready for dinner now or later?" He asked as he pushed the wheelchair into the bathroom, and steadily placed Katy into it carefully.

"Depends what is on the menu?" She said as she questioned the man who guided her back to the bed.

"Well due to me being such a busy man, I ordered some Chinese. Hope you are fine with that." He said before helping Katy into the bed, their skin touching creating a unique spark form.

"I love Chinese." She said as she relaxed herself into the sheets. The tray next to her replaced with the foreign food.

"Good, because I was craving for some bomb ass Sesame chicken." He said as he earned a giggle from the woman in front of him.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they both just enjoyed the moment. There was no tension for the first time ever.

"So I called up a therapist company earlier, and I made an appointment for you next-" Katy cut him off.

"Why would you do that?" She asked offended as she looked at him with slit eyes.

Roman could already see how sensitive the subject was just by how defensive she got, and he knew he was playing with fire.

"Katy, it is to benefit you-"

"You think I need help? Are you kidding me, they brainwashed you too?" She said as she crossed her arms over. "Fucking unbelievable."

"Katy, can you hear me out?" He said as he was loosing his patience.

"No Roman! Because I am tired of being felt like I am a problem! All my fucking life I felt like this! No matter what I do! Even my own two bosses see me as a child with life struggles! Is this why your being so nice? Because you feel sorry for me?" She asked as her voice raised with every question.

Roman sighed as he ran his hand through his hair causing the pony tail to loosen. "Listen Katy, I am looking out for you! I care!" He said as he was trying to reason with her.

"No you don't! You see me as a charity work!" She said as she tried to swallow her tears. She finally thought that maybe someone would see her as a woman, not someone who was in need of help, but as a regular human, but who was she kidding. Never once in her life was she a regular human being, and she was being completely stupid for thinking that would change with a little age.

"Katy, can you at least try one-"

"For them to look at me like I am some problem case? For them to question me, and interrogate me, so they can find the source of my problems? For fucks sake! Can I ever be taken serious?" She shouted as she felt her body ache her.

Roman clenched his jaw as he was getting irritated as Katy was only seeing it from her point of view. "Whatever, this is what I get for caring right?!" He roared making Katy jump in her position. Roman exhaled hard as he caught his emotions before it went on overdrive. "I am done here. Goodnight West." He said as he let go of his clenched fist.

Katy felt a tear slip from her eye as she looked at Roman walk out the room followed by a loud slam of the door. Her body started to ache, and her head started to slowly hurt. She let out a sob as she placed her hands on her face to stifle the cries. She sat there on the bed as she felt tears pour from her grey orbs with nothing, but silence surrounding her.

Roman paced the hallway as he tried to cool off, but all he could think of was how Katy just slapped Roman's helping hand. It was hurtful, but above all disrespectful. He growled under his breath before punching the wall of the hallway causing it to bash inward. Gravel of the sediments of the wall falling onto the dark wooden floor as his knuckles began to bleed from newly formed cuts. He stayed in his position as he tried to control his breathing. His anger issues coming into full effect as he let himself stand there using the pain as a therapy to cool himself off. He closed his eyes before his mind went off to another past memory.

 _"Elizabeth! I don't get it! Your so fucking beautiful, and strong, and you mean to tell me that you stooped to something so low like cutting? Do you not know how idiotic you are for causing harm to yourself?!" Roman roared as he held her wrist out. The streaming of blood from her cuts matching the flow of tears coming out of her eyes._

 _Liz pulled her hand away as she wiped the blood off onto her white shirt, staining it. She wiped her tears as she tried to muster up the courage to speak against such an angered Reigns. "You don't get it! You never did because you don't understand the struggle that goes on through my head everyday!" She shouted back as she tried to explain, but Roman was too blinded by how angry he was at her for doing something so stupid to herself._

" _You expect me to understand why someone would physically hurt themselves?" Roman asked before chuckling. "I can not believe this right now. I should of known this earlier when I found some anti-depressants in the cabinet." Roman said as she shook his head. Never once in his life did he understand why someone inflicted self harm. All his life he saw it as a weak exit out of dealing with a situation, and often times found the thought appalling. To know that his Elizabeth was doing something like this made his stomach churn._

 _"You know what Roman. Forget this. You will never understand what it is like to watch a man like you continuously get looked at by women of all beauty, and for them to easily look past my presence, like the fact you have a fiancee was not even existing. Do you not understand the constant pressure I live with being your fiancee? Not to say I don't love every second of it, but it is a constant competition! Whether its going to a damn store with you, or just a doctor appointment.. for fucks sake, even the doctor stares at you like your some sex toy!" Elizabeth shouted as she finally aired her thoughts. It was the truth though. There was so much a woman could take. There was moments when Elizabeth felt like she had no worth because Roman would always have fans swarm him, and it would always make her feel second. Feel lesser than a fiancee, but as someone to come back to at night. Liz knows Roman loves her, and she loves him too, but there were moments when she would be watching him at home, and just feel like she did not match up to him. It was a constant struggle in her daily life, and when ever she felt like she couldn't get away from the problems, she would often revert to cutting to get her mind off the situation. There was something about the pain that was therapeutic, and often comforting._

 _"So you mean to tell me your cutting your skin because you feel insecure to the attention I get? For fucks sake Liz, don't you know I am all for you? All of me! Can I not make that any more clear to you?" Roman asked as he was starting to get annoyed by how oblivious his fiancee was._

 _"Roman I know you are mine! But there is so much more that goes on in my head! I am just scared that you will leave me because you will find something better!" She said before sobs flowed out of her._

 _Roman did not know if he should be shocked to hear the second thoughts that Liz was having toward his loyalty, or simply confused. "I need to get some air." Roman said as he dismissed himself. He was so conflicted with all the emotion running through him. He was in love with Liz, but seeing her doing something so harmful to herself because she is insecure of the attention was too much to take in at once. It was almost a twisted way of saying that Roman was causing harm to her, and it hurt him to even think that._

 _Elizabeth watched as Roman walked out the house that they took years to build together. The loud door slam causing her body to shiver. She wiped her tears as she tried to stop her tears, but so much was running through her head. She loved Roman so much that her anxiety of loosing him was enough to drive her to the worst thoughts ever. She was scared to loose the one thing that brought her so much happiness because if he was to not be in her life, she was better off dead._

 _Elizabeth slowly walked up the stairs as tears continued to stream down her face. Her blue eyes fogged by tear drops as her heart continued to ache with every step taken. All she knew was that she loved Roman, and no matter what she was his even if she may not be around._

Roman opened his eyes as he refused to continue the flashback because right after this very argument, Elizabeth took her own life. The love of his life ended her own life because he was unable to be there for her, but instead he pushed her away along with her problems. Roman clenched his fist even harder. He was not going to make this mistake again. He was not going to loose someone because of his ignorance. He wiped the tear from his eye before rushing back to where Katy was.

"Katy!" Roman shouted as he jogged quickly into the room. He walked in slowly as he saw Katy still in tears with her head in her hands. "Kates..." He said as he walked closer to her.

Katy looked up to him as she felt her body shake. Her head was hurting so badly, and all she wanted to do was say she was sorry. She felt like she was in the wrong, and she did not want her and Roman to be fighting. He made her happy, and that was the honest truth.

"I am so-sorry." Katy choked out as she looked up to Roman's giant frame as she tried to talk.

"Hey.. hey.. no. Katy I am sorry.. I should of listened to you." He said as he immediately went in to embrace Kates. Her shaking body falling into an ease once in the Samoan's massive arms. Her face nuzzled into his chest as she tried to silent her sobs. "I should of never pushed you away.. I was wrong Katy. I should of tried to understand you.. so please do not say you are sorry... you didn't do anything wrong baby girl." He said as he stroked her back. His heart started to throb as he felt her body heat on his.

"Do y-you really meant that?" She asked as she moved to look to Roman. Her trust issues making her second guess on what he said.

"Yes Kates. We don't need to do any therapy sessions that you are not comfortable with.." He said before he wiped her tears with his thumb. Her soft skin under his calloused thumbs.

"Thank you..." She said as she looked down to the sheets once again, his gaze making her skittish.

"Eyes up here.." He ordered as he placed his index finger under her chin to bring her beautiful eyes on his. Both their unique shades mixing together with nothing but authentic emotions pouring out of the eye contact.

At that moment Roman could read right into her. All the insecurities were able to be read with the gaze of her eyes on his. He felt just how nervous she was just to look into his eyes, and all he wanted to do was to make her comfortable. Make her feel beautiful without any one having to tell her one word.

Katy's smaller body frame was looking up to the man who was standing on the side of the bed. His hand placed on her hip as she was turned to her side to face him. Her heart racing rapidly, and her tears coming to a stop. All she wanted was to be in Roman's arms forever because that was the only place she felt safe.

"You are beautiful baby girl..." He said as he just analyzed her face, but before Katy could dare to argue, Roman leaned down, and captured her lips.

Katy closed her eyes as she placed her dainty hands on the side of his face as she held it in place not wanting him to leave her in that moment like everyone else did to her. The kiss sent electricity down her spine, and butterflies in her stomach.

Roman held Katy closer before he pulled away from the kiss. He leaned down against her forehead as he looked into her eyes still. His heart doing back flips. "We will figure this out Katy.. I am not leaving you alone in this..." He said as he looked down to her.

Katy smiled as she heard those words. She did not care if he was engaged at this point or whatever the case may be, all she knew was that if she kept trying to hide the feelings she had for the man in front of her, she was only hurting herself.

"Promise?" She asked in her soft voice.

"Promise." He said as he took her hand in his. This was a promise he was going to keep.

 **A/N: Finally, the story of Elizabeth is out. This story has me so emotionally invested, and I love writing every chapter. Please let me know what you guys think! Honestly, Katy is a character I grew so much more attached to than just a regular O/C, and I hope you guys feel the same. This chapter built so much more to the plot, and it was what I was building too with the flashbacks of Liz in the previous chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review to let me know how the story is going, fav and follow. I love you guys so much! Thank you for keeping up! This story has me the writer on an emotional roller coaster... I LOVE IT!**


	13. Date Night

**A/N: I loved this chapter so much! This is honestly a beautiful chapter, and it had my hopeless romantic ass on the verge of finding myself a man like Roman. I hope you guys enjoy! Also HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

It has been a few days since Roman and Katy made their special promise. Things have been going very well in the house as well. Katy's body has been healing up nicely, and she can now walk on her own without that much support even though Roman still wants to assist her everywhere. Katy honestly feels like she is in a fairytale at times because how did her, an insecure normal human being, get involved with someone so great like Roman. Never in her life would she have expected this, and it makes the grey haired beauty blush whenever she may drift off to think about it.

"You are staring off again West." Roman said jokingly as he looked over to Katy who was looking out on the balcony with the breeze blowing softly in her hair. If Roman could capture this moment on his phone to keep the beautiful scene, he would.

"Sorry..." She said with her soft giggle before turning around to look at Roman's chiseled bone structure that was seated on the lounge seat.

Being out on the balcony every afternoon became a habit for Katy, and Roman started to accompany her eventually. Not that Katy minded his presence, if anything, it comforted her.

"Wanna know something?" She asked as she looked back to the view of the beautiful scenery. The way the Vegas Strip was in view from the balcony was amazing. It made Katy love to come out here just to watch the pedestrians.

"Lay it on me." He said as he got up to lean on the railing next to Katy. His tall frame making her look even smaller. The way the sun started to shine on them making both their grey orbs glisten as they continued to look out together.

"Do you see the Strip?" She asked as she analyzed the well lit area again.

Roman nodded as his eyes followed to where Katy's were fixated on. All the people looked so much smaller from their viewpoint. None of them being aware that the two of them were even looking onto their daily life.

"Isn't it crazy how when you look directly at how many other people populate this Earth besides you, it makes you realize just how small we are. Yes, we may be living our own separate lives, but yet we all live in the same world. All of us dealing with our own situations and problems. For all we know, that person in the green shirt can be dealing with the same problem that father is dealing with in the yellow polo." She said as she looked at the scene even more.

Roman was blown away by just how much more depth there is to this woman. Every time he thinks he figured her out, she always hits him with something new, and even more amazing.

"It makes us feel smaller, like our problems aren't that big of an issue anymore." Roman said as he filled out the rest of her thoughts. It was like he was finally getting a sample of how Katy's mind was, and it was fascinating. If any ordinary being was to look at something so iconic like the Strip, they would just say they saw hotels, and a bunch of tourists in one place, however with Katy, it meant so much more.

Katy nodded as she started to lean her head on Roman's shoulder almost on instinct. The Samoan turned his head over as he watched how gorgeous Katy looked. He opened his shoulder to let her fit in his arms, her petite body nuzzled close to his chest now. Her eyes still glued to the Strip, but his eyes were glued on her. The way her hair still flowed effortlessly in the calm breeze, her eyes dazzling in the sun, and her skin radiating with a glow made her look angelic. She looked happy, peaceful, and finally at ease. He looked down to her petite hands that gripped the railing, and saw the scars from when she used to cut. Those scars forever there to showcase her struggle, the struggle he has yet to figure out, but whatever it may be, he promised he will be here through it all, and that is exactly what he is going to do.

Katy loved being in Roman's arms. The way he could easily make her mood change from tense and insecure to calm and protected blew her mind. She smiled lightly to herself as she thought more of Roman. Just being in his arms like she is right now made her happy, no heavy touching or anything sexual was needed, just him being next to her was enough.

"How about I take you out tonight?" The Samoan said in his deep baritone voice making his chest vibrate under her.

Katy's eyes shot up to Roman's orbs. Both of them glued to each other now. "As in going out out out?" She said trying to beat around the actual word for it, which was "date".

Katy has never been on a date, other than the one she went with Dean with, but that didn't really mean much to her. She didn't even consider it one because they both didn't even know each other.

"Yeah like out out out." He said making Katy laugh as her face tinged to a pinkish tone. Roman found Katy adorable in moments like these. Her innocence was something rare to see in society, and he found it to be yet another one of her amazing qualities.

"I have never been out on one…." She nervously confessed as she started to fidget with the railing as she avoided his gaze. "I mean I went out with Dean that one time, but it didn't mean anything.."

Roman was almost in utter shock as he heard those words flow out of her mouth. How could Katy West, the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on, not been on a date?

"Well then, it gives me even more reasons to make tonight perfect." He said as he picked up her face with his index. Her eyes slowly following up to his. Sparks were already flying with just the intense stares that they both share.

"I think I would like that.." She said softly as she tried to bite back her smile. Roman chuckled as he squeezed her arm lightly before rubbing it soothingly before he leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

Katy's heart skipped a beat before she turned back around to look out at the view, but this time all she is thinking about is what Roman has in store for tonight.

* * *

Katy frantically threw her clothes out of the suitcase that Paige packed for her before leaving for the tour. Her whole entire closet was literally scattered all over the floor of the bedroom as she mentally prepared her whole outfit from jewelry to shoes.

"Date… date.. date… Where is Paige when you need her goth help?" Katy said as she ran her hands through her already straightened out grey hair. Her anxiety shooting through the roof as she tried to pick out her dress for the night. She did not know whether to go for sexy, elegant, or just cute.

"Katy West, you got this." She said to herself as she inhaled hard then exhaled. She pumped herself up before picking up a black body-con short dress that had a sweet heart front, and a slit on the side. She walked into the bathroom, and shut the door as she prepared herself for her first official date ever.

* * *

Roman looked at himself in the mirror once more before fixing the cuffs of his white skin tight dress shirt. His hair was smoothed out in a low bun, and his beard was trimmed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but for some strange reason Katy has him feeling like this is his first time being out with a girl. The whole fact that Roman is her first date was enough to make him even more nervous, but excited as well. He straightened himself out in the mirror as he smiled to himself.

"You got this Roman.." He said before running his hands over his beard. He checked the time on his gold watch reading that it was 7:15 PM, which was about forty five minutes before their scheduled date.

Roman quickly grabbed the car keys from the table before exiting out the room. He had everything planned out, and he was more than excited to see the look on Katy's beautiful face when she sees what he has in store.

* * *

Katy sprayed spritz of her favorite perfume, which smelled like vanilla and honey. She scanned her eyes over her outfit one last time in the full body mirror that hung on the dark red walls of the luxurious room. The black body-con dress clung to her tan skin with her hair in a half up half down style. Her height was lifted with a pair of five inch black stilettos, and her ankle was adorned with a dazzling anklet that made the shoe pop a little more. Her makeup consisted of a black smokey eye, a thick cat liner, and nude lips. She exhaled hard as she let her black painted nails fidget with her thick gold band bracelet that she had on to cover her scars.

Katy looked at the clock, and it was five minutes before she had to leave the house. Roman said that they were not allowed to see each other inside until the time was ready to leave. She thought the idea was adorable, and agreed to it making her stay in the master bedroom until it was time for their date.

Katy grabbed the black and gold studded clutch on the brown dresser. She walked on the marble floors making her heels clack as her slender legs made her way out the bedroom and into the halls. Tonight was her first date, and it was with Roman Reigns.

* * *

Roman sat in the car as he waited for Katy to come out of the house. He went to the restaurant that he booked out completely to make sure the whole scenery was up to par, which it was. Thankfully, he made it back in time before Kates came out. As he finally picked a good radio station to play, he heard the door of the house slam shut making him turn to the sound. As soon as his ash orbs came in view of the beauty in front of him, his heart rate increased. There was no way someone could be this beautiful on Earth.

Roman's eyes raked over the way Katy's frame was adorned by the tight fitted dress. Her body screaming perfection, her face glowing, her legs looking velvet soft, and her hair flowing effortlessly in the wind. If this was not an angel, Roman had no idea what those holy beings would look like then because Karty was as close to perfect.

"Hey..." She said as she opened the car door, and sat in the front seat. The cool conditioned air coming in contact to her golden skin.

"Ms. West, you look beautiful this evening." He said as he took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips making her face tinge red almost instantly.

"Thank you.. you look amazing too." She said in her soft voice as she looked at how tight Roman's dress shirt was on him. His eyes becoming even more intense with his formal wear on. He had her breathless, there was no way a man could look this amazing. He looked like an Adonis, and she was beyond shock to know that he was her date.

"I try, I try.. anyways are you ready for your first date?" He asked with a wink making her bite back a smile. Roman was so sexy, and she could feel her underwear getting slightly damp with his deep voice speaking to her.

"I am Mr. Reigns." She said as she buckled her seat belt. Her eyes now on the road ahead as they pulled off. Butterflies were slowly building in her stomach as the soft music played in the background.

* * *

As they pulled up the destination, Katy could already tell just how high class the place was from the car window. There was a valet parking worker awaiting their arrival as he wore a suit that looked extremely expensive to fit the ambiance.

Roman got out of the car, and opened up Katy's door as he helped her get out. His hand holding her smaller one as she stepped out slowly. Roman saw as the valet worker eyed Katy up and down slowly making the Samoan's jaw clench.

"Be careful with it." Roman said as he placed the car keys in the man's hand making him snap back into reality.

"Ready beautiful?" He asked as he still held Katy's smaller hand, rubbing it softly to keep her at ease.

Katy looked up to Roman, and nodded as she smiled softly. "I am." She said before Roman smiled to her, and kissed her forehead.

The pairing walked up the steps of the five star restaurant as they were greeted by the host who was waiting for them as well. The elegant and classy music being played lightly in the background as the sound of the water pouring out the fountain in the middle of the room filling the atmosphere.

"Hello Mr. Reigns. Your table is out, and ready in the back. Please follow me." The host said as she took the lead.

Katy clung her arm around Roman's buff shoulder as the walked together. "I hope you like outdoor settings baby girl." He whispered in his deep voice making Katy arch an eyebrow. She realized that the restaurant was filled with no one, but them. This whole luxurious place to themselves.

As they continued to walk, Katy felt the crisp breeze hit her skin. She looked up to see the most beautiful scenery she has ever laid eyes on in all of her life. It was as if this very image was plucked out of her dreams and brought to life.

"After you." Roman said as he opened the glass door that led to the private property of the restaurant.

Katy slowly entered the spacious area that had a candle lit dinner waiting in the middle of the beautiful place. In the distant background laid a pond with gorgeous flowers growing around, and water lilies floating in it. The moonlight peering down on them as the trail of red rose petals led them to the glass table where a waiter was standing.

Roman walked ahead as he pulled out the chair for Katy, whose face was filled with astonishment. The scenery around her made her feel like she was in a movie. It was too beautiful to be real.

"Thank you.." She said as she took a seat, her mind still trying to grasp reality.

"Seems like a cat got your tongue?" Roman said with a chuckle as he took a seat across from her. The light flame burning in between them causing an orange tint to glow on them.

"This is… just wow.." She said as she looked around. It felt like they were in their own bubble, no one else but their own paradise.

"I had to make your first time the best time baby girl. I hope I wasn't too cheesy with the idea." He said as he called the waiter over.

"Cheesy? This is absolutely breathtaking." She said as she looked back to him.

"Just like you..." He said as he looked her in the eyes. The compliment catching Katy by surprise as she blushed uncontrollably making Roman realize she is not use to taking positive comments.

"Are you ready?" The waiter said as he walked over to the couple.

Katy nodded as she quickly reviewed the very expensive menu, thankfully she knew a thing or two from her parents due to them always eating at upper class places, but nothing compared to where she was right now.

"I will have the Butternut Squash Gnocchi with Herbed Brown Butter" Katy stated before handing the menu to the waiter.

"I will have the Japanese Roast Chicken with lemon drizzled over." Roman said as he handed the menu over as well.

The waiter nodded as he walked off leaving the two alone.

"You know you don't have to hide them when your with me." He said referring to Katy's wounds.

Kates stopped sipping her lemon water mid way as she looked down to her wrist. She knew there was nothing to hide from Roman, he has seen her at her worst, but she still has the habit of hiding it to the public eye.

"I know… I just felt like since we were going-" He cut her off.

"Katy, there is no reason to hide who you are baby girl. Those wounds make and mold you to the beautiful woman you are in front of me. If anything, I find it attractive to know that you are overcoming them." He said as he held her hand in his.

Kates blushed as she looked into Roman's gaze. His ash orbs making her lost for a moment. "I wouldn't have been able to overcome it slowly if it wasn't for you honestly.. Roman I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you.." She said as she finally found her voice to speak to him even under his stare.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he stroked her hand lightly. His eyebrows arched in curiosity.

Katy exhaled lightly before looking down on her lap, and back to Roman.

"I just never had someone take the time to understand me. Yes, I know I have Paige and all, but you actually make me feel so much better of a person than I see myself to be… I am so used to people talking down about me that I just see it hard to see myself anything other than negative. Reasons as to why you saw me break down after my surgery. I am so use to seeing myself in the wrong light, and I know I may not be one hundred percent positive, but having you by my side, I know I have someone I can fall back on." She said as she looked deeply into his orbs.

Roman's heart leaped in his chest. To know that Katy felt this way toward him made his heart become enveloped with warmth. All he wanted to do was to learn everything about her, but he knew it will take time for her to express herself fully. "I am here for you no matter what. I promised you that, and I won't break that promise Katy.." He said before kissing her hand. Roman could tell that Kates is slowly opening up to him, and he was happy to know that it was a step in the right direction.

"Thank you.." She said as she smiled adorably.

"There is nothing to say thank you to beautiful. I want to be here for you." He said as he looked into her darker eyes. The eyes he could get caught dreaming in. Everything about the woman in front of him was perfection. He just wanted to kiss her all day at this point, and never let her go.

"You know what I realized?" She said as she looked around slowly. "There is literally no one here at all besides us." She said as she looked back into the restaurant. "Did you buy it out?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He said before taking a sip of the water.

"Damn, who knew that the big and tough Roman Reigns was such a romantic?" She teased as she giggled.

"Hey, this is a secret we are keeping to ourselves alright. I don't need anyone in the locker room seeing me as a baby face." He said making Katy giggle uncontrollably. Her laugh slowly becoming one of his favorite sounds. Seeing her smile so brightly made him break into a happy smile.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She said as she calmed down from laughing, her cheeks tinged with red from the blood flow.

"Your meals." The waiter said as he placed the two gourmet dishes onto the table before pouring two glasses of champagne.

Katy watched as Roman rubbed his two hands together as he looked at the food.

"I have never seen a man look at food the way you are right now." Katy joked as she bit back yet another smile, something she has been doing a lot whenever she is near Roman.

Roman looked up, and chuckled. "A man got to eat." He said before picking up a fork and winking at Katy making her knees weak in her chair. If only he knew the effect he had on her.

Katy smiled to herself as she picked up her fork and started to dig in to the delicious food.

* * *

After the amazing dinner that tasted as delicious as it looked, Roman decided to take a quick stop at his favorite spot in Las Vegas.

"So where are we exactly?" Katy asked as she got out of the car, her eyes roaming around the not so populated area.

"Just give me your hand babygirl." Roman instructed as he placed his open hand out for her. Katy laughed as she accepted his hand as they walked along the path that was filled with beautiful garden flowers of all sorts.

Kates looked ahead as she saw a dazzling light slowly come into their view, lighting up the dim pathway. Normally in a place this dark she would be terrified, but having him by her side, she felt secure and safe. It was almost like she felt invincible.

"I come here before I have a show in the city..." Roman said as he cut the comfortable silence between them as they finally reached the source of the dazzling light that made Katy gasp.

Seated in front of them was a glorious water fountain that looked like it belonged in someplace heavenly. Beautiful ground lights surrounded it letting the already lit fountain glow even more.

"This is so beautiful.." She said as she walked closer to the fountain. She peered over it to see the huge amount of pennies that were sitting at the bottom of the water clearly showing that this is a popular spot for people.

"I find it calming.. almost like therapy." He said as he walked behind her, both their reflections in the water bouncing back at them.

Katy thought about the idea of how just this one peaceful setting can be therapy. She has never thought of a place being able to help someone until now. "It gives you tranquility..." She said as she felt her own peace as she listened to the water flowing.

Roman nodded as he moved her hair from over her shoulder to her back, revealing her naked neck. "I am proud of you Katy.." He said making her turn around to look at him. Only the stars looking down on the couple.

"Proud? What did I do?" She asked with a giggle. His eyes looking down at her gingerly.

"You opened up to me today… May not have been a whole biography, but it was something. Listen, I know how hard it is to tell something of your past.." He said as he thought about his story with Elizabeth, something only those who experienced it with him only knew of it. "Just know that whenever you feel like it is best to tell me your story Katy, I am here with open arms.." He said before cupping her face softly. Katy swallowed hard as she felt like tears were threatening to prick her eyes. The feeling of making someone else happy sent her into tears. Not even her parents even said one word of how happy they may have been toward her.

Roman saw a tear slip her eyes, and wiped it quickly before kissing her forehead softly. "I hate seeing you cry.." Roman said as he tried to smile.

Katy laughed as she wiped her last tear. "Its happy tears though." She said as she giggled again. The sound of her laugh being music to him.

"Okay enough tears.." She said as she smiled up to Roman, her eyes lightly red. Roman chuckled as he shook his head, this woman just keeps on impressing him.

Just as he was about to say something, droplets started to pour from the sky making Katy squeal.

"Oh my god! No no no no no no! I just flat ironed my hair!" She yelled as she looked down to her now wet black dress, her wet hair getting stuck to her naked shoulders.

Roman started to laugh hysterically as he saw the look on her face. It had to be the most cutest thing he has ever seen.

"This is not funny Reigns! My hair is going to look like shit!" She yelled over the pouring rain as she started to run for the car with her clutch over her head protected what was left of her hair, but Roman held her by the waist preventing her to take another step.

"Nah, I think it looks fine." He said as he pulled her into his chest, her body fitting perfectly in his embrace. His hands around her waist as he moved the soaking wet hair from her face, the rain not even fazing him.

"Roman no I-" He cut her off as he kissed her passionately. Her fighting hands coming to a pause as she let them fall over his shoulder. Her breath being snatched by the kiss.

Roman let his skilled tongue snake into her oral depths as he tasted her for the first time. Yes, they have kissed, but it was nothing compared to this. Everything around them stopped as it was just them and the sound of the rain. Roman pulled Katy in more as she lightly moaned into the kiss, the passion flowing like electric currents. Katy's knees were about to go weak, nothing can even touch base to the feeling she is experiencing right now. It was like fire works exploding, and her mind was going into a fog.

Roman bit her lips lightly before pulling away. His forehead kneeling on hers as she licked her lips.

"Did we just kiss in the rain?" She asked as she placed her hands over his chest.

"I think we did." He said as he laughed. The whole idea sounding very cliche, but yet the experience was perfection, and he knew the only reason it felt that way was because it was with Katy.

Katy giggled as she finally loosened up a bit, not being afraid that her makeup was being smeared, or that her hair was going to get frizzy.

"What a hopeless romantic, did you plan this out?" She asked as she laughed as the rain eased a little.

"No, mother nature just happened to be on my side." He said as he chuckled arrogantly making Kates swat his chest, and roll her orbs.

"Lets head back to the car, my socks are getting soaked.." He said as he started to walk with her hand in his. The moonlight cascading on the two gloriously.

"Oh so your socks is a good excuse, but not my hair?" She asked as she looked up to him with a laugh.

"Pretty much." He said making her scoff as they walked back together. A comfortable silence surrounding them.

He opened up the car door for her before she seated herself inside. She smiled as she looked out the window, tonight was not just a date, but it was a fantasy that came to life.

Roman sat in the front seat before pulling off. He looked over to Kates as they got to a red light, his hands holding hers softly. "How was it?"

Katy giggled as she looked over to the Samoan. "It was beyond perfect.. regardless if I am going to look like a pom pom in two seconds." She said as she joked.

Roman chuckled before turning his attention back to the road. He watched Katy from the corner of his eyes as he continued to drive. He noticed how she looked down to her wrist, and rubbed over her cuts lightly, her eyes slowly turning red. He could see something is there that she is still keeping inside, and it bothers him to see her hurting. He knew that if he wants to keep that beautiful smile he is addicted to, he had to find out what happened to her to make her this way. He had to find a way to make her see herself just like everyone else sees her which is stunning.

As he turned the corner to where his house was, he knew that Katy West was a broken piece of glass that he was going to fix even if it is the last thing he will do.

 **A/N: Guys! I love this pairing so much! I thought it would be nice to see the two of them as just a couple, no drama, no problems. I honestly loved this chapter because it was filled with pure emotion. Finally a beautiful chapter for these two! How will Roman find out about Katy's past? Will his plan backfire...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and let me know how you felt! Fav and follow! Thank you for reading, love you guys! XOXO**


	14. Haunted

**A/N: I do not own the WWE, I only own Katy West. This chapter really breaks down Roman's internal struggle. We finally get to see what he is dealing with. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love you guys!**

Katy slipped on an over sized beige knitted sweater as she finished up her morning bathroom routines. Today was the first day she will actually be home alone without Roman by her side. She must admit, the feeling was very strange. She is always used to waking up with the sound of the pan sizzling in the kitchen along with his manly humming. It was honestly a sound she grew to call her peace, her comfort, and her happiness because it made his presence known.

She sighed as she pulled her hair up into a messy top bun before walking out of the rather large luxury bathroom. Roman had left early in the morning to pick up her last prescription of antibiotics, and also to see Dean for a little bit. Katy didn't mind him seeing his brother because she knew the WWE roster has returned to the United States, and her herself misses her goth best friend.

Kates walked over on the marble floors of the master bedroom before seating herself on the plush bed. The softness conforming to her body as it embraced her. It was moments like this where all she thought about was him. It was such a foreign feeling. Caring for someone as much as she does right now was something bizarre in its own considering she was never shown true affection. Images and flashbacks of their date running through her mind as she smiled to herself, a strong red tinge flushing her cheeks. "Is it love?" She asked herself, or just infatuation, but as she was questioning herself, her phone went off.

"Hello?" Katy said as she grabbed the cell phone on the last ring.

"Hello love bug! I thought you wouldn't be up by now, but I thought I would give you a try either way." Paige said with her strong English accent on the other end. Just the sound of her voice made Kates smile.

"No, I just finished showering. I miss you a lot, won't lie." She said as she sat up from the bed.

"Good because I am outside. Mind opening up?" Paige said catching Katy by surprise. Of course Paige would be the type to show up unannounced.

Kates laughed aloud as she sprung up from the bed, and rushed over to the two huge brown doors down the spiral stairs. She opened it up causing the doors to swing open with a gust of wind entering into the warmth of the house. Paige stood there with her arms spread open as she held a huge grin.

"Of course you would just show up!" She shouted loudly as she ran into Paige's welcoming arms. The two divas embracing each other with sisterly love being shared.

"Duh, who tells people they are coming over anymore?" Paige asked as she looked down to the rather tinier diva.

"Normal people.." Katy said as she giggled, still in shock to see Paige. It wasn't that long ago since the two have seen each other, but it was enough time for the two of them to miss each others company a lot considering they are so used to one another.

"Exactly." The goth said as she welcomed herself into the foreign house. Paige has never seen Roman's house, and truthfully she was always curious to see how the Samoan lived.

"Wow.. this man lives…"

"I know.. its pretty luxurious.." Katy said as she looked up to the tall ceiling that held a huge glistening chandelier. "It took a while for me to get comfortable in it." She continued as she took some time to admire the paintings on the wall along with Paige.

"I can see why… damn, but enough of looking at random colored lines on a canvas. I want to hear all about you miss!" Paige shouted making Katy jump as she realized how every single painting on the wall held a similarity, almost like it came from the same artist.

"What about me?" Katy asked curiously. She has not told anything about Roman to Paige other than that the two of them have been getting along. She doesn't even know what her and Roman are since they never even labeled each other.

"I see you are fancying the Roman Reigns." She said as she wiggled her eyebrow over to Katy making her blush.

"No.. we are just good friends.." She said as she tried to lie to her best friend.

"My English ass. Look at you! You look like a cherry woman, and lets be honest. Who can live with this man for that long and not see him more than a friend." Paige explained as the two walked further into the large house.

After finding a comfortable spot in the living room, the two divas settled down. The smell of lavender slowly rising as Katy lit an aromatherapy candle to set the mood.

"I mean.. yeah I may sorta like him.." She said as she tried to bite back a smile.

"Ha! I knew it!" Paige said as she did herself a victory dance on the couch. Kate's rolled her dark grey orbs as she laughed. Her best friend was so corny at times.

"So I am guessing he ended it with Jamie?" Paige asked as she ended her dance soon after.

Katy instantly looked away from Paige, and out the window. It was like the whole idea of Jamie went out the window when it was just Roman and her. It was as if the two of them lived in a little bubble of happiness, that she forgot about reality completely.

"Katy..." Paige said as she was worried that her best friend curved the whole red light of Roman being soon to be married.

"I don't know if he did.." She said softly as she started to fidget with the long sleeves of her warm sweater.

Paige sighed as she ran a hand through her jet black hair. "So your just going to act like the whole problem of him cheating on her with you never happened? Because I know for a fact how much that effected you Kates.. please don't place yourself to be the other woman." Paige said softly, not wanting to upset Katy.

"I didn't forget." She said as she finally turned back over to Paige. "I just don't want to talk about it.. that's all.." She said as she tried to push the whole situation to the side. Truthfully, Kates never wanted to touch the topic again because she was scared that when it came to her or Jamie, Roman would choose Jamie. She has everything. Beautiful figure, face, and even the confidence that sky rockets her whole entire image even more. Kates bit her lips as she tried to blink away the tears. The thought of loosing Roman, her only source of true happiness, was enough to have her cry.

"Hey… Kates.. I didn't mean to make you cry love bug.." Paige said softly as she got up, and walked over to her best friend.

Katy smiled as she felt a tear stream down her face. She wiped it off before giggling to Paige who was already caressing Kate's smaller body in hers.

"I am fine… can we just go do something fun. I barely got out of this house.." She said as she tried to focus on something else other than Roman and Jamie.

"I don't know why you would want to leave a house like this, but yes we can. How about we head out to the mall? Just do some girl shopping?" Paige suggested as she rubbed Kate's shoulder soothingly.

"Please.." Katy responded.

* * *

Roman spotted his best friend Dean who was sporting his signature leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots as he sat at the bar. Roman walked over and took a seat next to his brother causing Dean to look over as he took a sip of his Jack Daniels.

"My man." Roman said as he placed a brotherly squeeze on Dean's shoulder. The two of them have missed each other a lot. It was the first time ever where the distance between them was more than a few hotel rooms.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I missed your Samoan ass." Dean blurted as he stretched out with his care free personality.

Roman chuckled as he smiled. That was Dean for you, little to no emotion with the most blunt responses. "I missed your lunatic ass too brother." He said before calling over the bartender who eagerly walked her way over to take his order.

"Jack Daniels." Roman said before turning his attention back to Dean.

"So whats up? How was the ladies down there?" He asked as he knew for a fact Dean could not stay a day in a foreign country without sampling the females.

Dean chuckled as he looked over to Roman. "Surprisingly I was not really that entertained by the women except for the English one I traveled with. I never knew Paige had a nice ass like that." Dean said bluntly as he remembered the day where Paige walked around the hotel lobby in her bikini as the divas headed to the pool.

"You didn't.." Roman said as he was astonished by Dean. He never was one to mix business with pleasure.

"No, I didn't have sex with her.. although, if given the time of day." He said as he licked his lips tasting the remains of alcohol on it.

Roman shook his head before laughing. "So go after her bro." Roman said as he pictured the lunatic and the goth together, it wasn't a bad duo, maybe a weird one, but not bad.

"I can't fuck my co-worker. That will screw up my work." He said as he tapped his fingers lightly on the bar table.

"Not have sex with her. Just get to know her, take her out." Roman suggested, but Dean was never really one to woo with dates. It was something rare on his part.

"We will see, but enough about me. How was your ass playing nurse?" Dean asked as he leaned back on the table.

Roman gave a lopsided smirk as he thought about his "patient". There was something most definitely budding for Katy, and he was more than obsessed with her.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." Dean said as he chuckled. "Someone was having fun on the job." Dean said as he nudged Roman.

"Nah man. I didn't have sex with her or anything…. Katy is just amazing.. she really is." He said as he spoke highly of the beautiful woman. The images of her face leaving his mind in a fog.

"You need to get your shit together bro. You still are with Jamie, and also.. did you tell her about..-" He was cut off.

"No, I didn't tell her about Liz." He said sternly as if that was not even an option as of now.

"Alright man." Dean said as he threw his hands up in defeat. "What about the Jamie situation?" He asked trying to brush over the topic of Liz.

"I don't know right now. I mean yes, I am still in contact with her so she won't go insane. I just don't know how to end it without her loosing it. Man, I just don't want her to do something stupid.." He said as he thought of Jamie ending up like Liz. Just the idea made his stomach go in knots.

Dean exhaled hard. Jamie was in love with Roman, but there were moments when Jamie loved the money more, but either way, if Roman was to leave her, he had no idea how she would react.

"I can talk to her bro." Dean said as he offered some help.

"Nah. I can't do that to her. I will figure something out.. just right now is not the right time." Roman said before finishing up his glass.

Dean nodded as he felt a bit of sorrow for his brother. Roman was in a very tight position, and it was hard to watch because there was so much for him to worry about. Dean could tell Roman has strong feelings for Katy, and he doesn't blame him. She is an amazing woman, but Jamie is still there, and he still cares for her too.

"You got it man. Just let me know what your going to do, in the meantime, lets get something to eat. I am starving." Dean said before placing a tip for the bartender. Roman nodded before getting up easily even though there was a jigsaw puzzle in his head.

* * *

Katy ended up cutting the mall day to an early end due to Roman and her making plans for dinner at home tonight at 7:30 PM. The grey haired diva walked up the pathway with tons of shopping bags at hand to the large doors that were awaiting her entrance. She unlocked the doors with the key that Roman copied for her just in case she decided to go out and he wasn't there to open the door. Katy was hoping to see the house well lit with the smell of dinner being made, but sadly, all the lights were out. She sighed as she dropped the bags on the marble floors. The silence of the house causing a chill to go up her spine, she never liked the feeling of being alone anymore. She just clung to his presence, and without having him around felt strange.

Kates walked up the stairs as she decided to take a quick nap since she was a little drained from all the trying on of clothes, but as she walked down the hall, she came across the one room she never went into. The door of it was different from the rest except the master room because it had double doors. Katy walked up toward the door she has never entered into, and felt as if she was doing something wrong to even enter it, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She turned the golden knob making the heavy brown door open slightly. The lights of the room were off completely, but the huge glass doors that was the entrance to a balcony sent the moonlight in. Katy walked into the room further before switching on a lamp that was standing next to the door, instantly the room was bright, and she could see everything.

"Wow.." She said aloud as she saw the frames of all the photos of Roman when he was younger on the walls. Some with his family, and even one with him and Dean when they were rookies. She smiled as she walked deeper into the spacious room which seemed to be an office. She turned to the left to see a book shelf dedicated to his craft, wrestling. There was his Superstar of the year trophy, titles, and a bunch of memorabilia of the greats. It warmed her heart to see just how much Roman loved what he did for a living.

As Katy continued to search around the room, she came across the giant desk in the middle of it. It was similar to one a principal would use. She knew that going through it would probably be the limit of invading someones privacy, so she decided to just check the balcony's view, but as she passed the desk, her eyes instantly pinpointed a framed photo.

It wasn't like the other frames in the room, this one held an elegance with its gold plates around it, but what captured Katy's attention was the picture of the woman. She was drop dead stunning, with an angelic look to her that made her lost in a trance. Her iced orbs starring at the camera as her long blonde hair flew in the wind. Katy walked closer to it as she realized this wasn't an ordinary photo. The white rose laid out in front of it being symbolic that this woman meant something way more than just a friend, and Katy was just dumbfounded.

She picked up the frame, and looked at the image closer. She couldn't help the chills she got down her spine as she looked at the woman. There was a feeling of sadness radiating from her even though her brilliant smile was clearly visible. It was like she could of sensed it. Kates was so confused, and above all scared. Who was this beautiful being, and why does Roman have a photo of her, and not even Jamie on the desk?

What also bothered Katy was how naturally beautiful she was. She wasn't like Jamie who was mainly false beauty, and that made Kates insecure. She could never be as beautiful as the woman in the picture.

"Kates, sorry I am late babygirl!" She heard coming from downstairs making her jump. Kates quickly placed the photo back, before turning off the lights, and rushing out. Her heart rate went through the roof as she heard the footsteps of Roman coming up the swirling staircase.

Just as she forgot that the room to the office was the only door that was not open, Roman already was in view of her from the opposite side of the hall. Both of them starring at each other as it was clear that she has came out of the office.

Katy could instantly see the change of his facial expression almost like he was in shock, but it was also mixed with anger.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked as he could see that there was something different. Katy went into the office, and that was the only place that he kept everything of Elizabeth in. For some strange reason a feeling of anger attacked him. He felt his protectiveness for Elizabeth pour into him.

"I just…" Katy said as she was going to come up with a lie, but she had enough. She was not going to lie to him. She was not going to cover up how she felt, or what she saw. This was a place she lived in for the time being, and if anything, having a photo of a woman that Kate's didn't even know existed was enough for her to be infuriated. "There was a photo. A photo of a woman on your desk.." She said as she looked up into Roman's eyes bravely.

Roman raised an eyebrow. His anger blinding him of the fact that Katy was clueless of who Elizabeth was. "And?" He asked as he crossed his arms over.

"Excuse me? You have a photo of some woman I never even once heard you speak about, and you mean to tell me 'excuse me'?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip. All the worse possibilities running through her mind. What if he was cheating on Jamie and herself with this person.

"Why do I need to explain who she is to you?" He asked. Elizabeth was the one and only subject Roman never once liked to touch base on, ever.

Katy stood silent as she felt those words sting at her. Her eyes beginning to water as she swallowed back her tears, a choking feeling building up in her throat. "Maybe because…." Just as Katy was going to admit her strong feelings, she held herself back. "Never mind.. your right. You don't need to explain anything to me.. I was just a guest living in here anyways." She said as she shook her head as she laughed. This whole situation showed where her place mat was. Roman was not hers, and that was very clear.

"Your right." Roman said as he did not even acknowledge what he was saying. His anger speaking for him.

Katy felt her tear fall this time. Her anger getting to her as she clenched her fist. She felt so dumb, embarrassed, and betrayed. To have Roman just stand there, and say such hurtful things to her killed her to the core. She choked as she sped walked right past Roman, and down the stairs. Her tears streaming quickly as she sobbed.

Roman looked down to the floor as he heard the tears of Katy. For some reason he couldn't move to stop her. The hold of his past keeping him anchored in the same position.

Katy walked straight down the steps, and could see her vision clouding. With every step she wished for her to hear his voice telling her to stop, but as she got closer and closer to the door, she felt her hope lessen.

Her face fully red, and her heart shattered into pieces as she opened the house door. She slammed the door loudly as she stood outside unable to continue. She collapsed on her knees as she cried with her hands to her face.

Roman heard the door slam as he felt his heart break. Once again, he lost her. He clenched his fist as he exhaled hard. The silence of the house becoming his own worse enemy. The Samoan roared as he felt a tear slip his eyes. He punched the painting that was framed on the wall causing the glass to shatter everywhere. As he looked at the broken reflection he saw himself, crying, crying for a woman other than Elizabeth. He shook his head as he read the name of the signature on the art work to read "Elizabeth Farron". Instantly he sank down the wall as he felt tears stream as he silently broke down. For once in his life, the Samoan was lost.

 **A/N: This was a very sad chapter.. Clearly Roman is stuck on his past. Do you think his past will continue to keep him from growing with Katy? Should he confess out his story to Katy? Please leave a review to this chapter. I honestly love reading what you guys think, and it truthfully makes my day. I love you guys so much, and thankful for all who support this story. Fav, follow and review. Thank you so much for reading! XOXO.**


	15. New Beginnings

**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters listed except for Katy West.**

 **The amount of love I got from you guys to make the story continue honestly had tears coming to my eyes. I love hearing from you guys in general, and to see how much you want this story to continue means the absolute world to me. I just want to thank everyone for not giving up on me. Reading what you guys have to say, and knowing you guys took time off from your lives to leave a comment or review had me smiling for hours. I love you all so much!**

 **This chapter is very long, and probably going to make up for the long wait! So please kick back, relax, and bring yourself a good snack. Now lets get on with The Truth Behind The Grey!**

* * *

Paige let the pancake batter sizzle on the frying pan as she licked the spoon that had some excess of the batter on it, while Katy was slicing up fruits for the side dish. It has been about two days since the incident at Roman's house, and Katy decided to crash at Paige's vacation home in the city considering she didn't have a hotel booked or a home in the place she was in.

"Is there whip cream? I am seriously about to down all these strawberries." Kates said as she popped the red berry in her mouth, the sweet taste lingering in her mouth.

"Yeah, in the top shelf of the fridge..." Paige answered as she flipped the pancake on the pan, the sizzling sound filling the room. "So, I am guessing Roman is just a goodbye now?" She asked as she looked to Katy who landed her grey eyes on her best friend.

"Paige.. can we not talk about him. Honestly he just irks me at this point.." She said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice as she remembered the fight that they shared from the last time she saw him. The way Roman looked was almost cold blooded, the complete opposite from what she admired from him, which was his soft side for her.

Paige raised her hands up in defeat as she decided to change the subject. "Anyways, do you want to head out to the pool later tonight? The weather is beautiful." She asked as she wiggled a tempting eye to her bestie.

Katy smiled softly as she thought about the idea of spending a relaxing night at the pool, but truthfully she was still in no mood. It was as if all source of true happiness was sucked out of her system ever since she left Roman's house. He was her rock, and her happy place, and without him by her side was something she was starting to hate. She hated the fact of how attached she was to him, but she couldn't help it.

"I would, but honestly I think I will just crash early today. I just need some time alone.. don't stop yourself from heading out without me though." She said softly as she looked to her best with delicate grey eyes.

Paige sighed as she saw her best friend in the state she was in. She could see just how much she missed Roman just by the look in her grey unique orbs. There was something that was missing in it from the last time she saw her in Roman's house, and now looking at her, she knows just how much of an impact the Samoan has on Katy's life. "Are you crazy? I will not go out with out your gorgeous silver head by my side. We will just both crash in early tonight." She said making Katy smile softly.

As the two continued to create their big breakfast, the doorbell rang making Paige arch a brow. "Keep an eye on the pancakes please unless you like char as a topping." She said making Katy giggle before she scurried off to the door.

She swung open the big brown door to see the man she least expected standing tall at the door. His grey eyes similar to her best friend looking down on her as she looked back to him. "Oh look its mister oddly grey eyed man. What can I do for you on this fine morning?…. Actually wait, how did you know my address?" She asked concernedly as she looked to Roman with worried eyes.

"Dean. Anyways." He said making Paige's expression change to now confusion. "Is Katy here?" Roman asked as he looked past Paige to the small hallway behind her, but he didn't really see much other than a furry black cat that was sprawled taking a nap.

"She is, however she kinda like hates you, so speaking to her is kinda not an option." She said bluntly in her English accent as she studied the Samoan's now saddened eyes.

"I know… I deserve that." He said as he looked down to the ground, and then back up to Paige. "Can you please let her know that I need to talk to her, and that she should at least try to hear me out. Tell her to meet me at my house at six today if she says yes." He said as he looked at her with pleading eyes as if begging to put in the good word for him.

Paige rolled her eyes as she looked back to the Samoan with her hands crossed over her chest. "Listen lover boy, I know you have another woman in your life other than my best friend, so why should I go setting up a redemption for you?" She asked as she was starting to get defensive of Katy.

Roman ran a hand through his long hair as he knew he really had no way of being able to get himself out of this one. "Look Paige, I promise that if Katy gives me this one moment today, I will be able to straighten everything out.. just please Paige…. Katy means so much to me… I really can't afford to loose her." He said as he thought about the beautiful grey haired beauty. The blossoming affection he has for her was pounding in his chest.

Paige rolled her eyes once again. "...fine. I will let her know of your offer, but I do not guarantee her showing up." She said making Roman sigh with relief.

"No your not going to let me know because I won't be going regardless." Katy's voice emerged from the back of Paige making Roman's eyes fall right onto the woman he missed dearly.

"Katy.. can you please hear me out. I promise I will make everything okay.. just please this one last chance to make it up." He begged as Katy's eyes were glossing over as she tried to hold back her tears. The amount of hurt Katy felt from this man was enough at this point.

"For what Roman? For you to show me yet another surprise woman? I am sick, and tired of being hurt by you. You don't even understand how much pain you caused to me…" She said as a tear slipped from her grey eyes as she stared at his. Both their grey shades mixing with the sorrow and hurt they both had for one another.

"Katy… please-" He began, but she cut him off.

"No! Roman. Please.. just leave." She screamed as tears fell down her face before she stormed off into the house.

"I'm sorry..." Paige said as she looked to Roman with saddened eyes.

Roman stood there as he tried to keep himself composed, but his heart was breaking. To see just how much he hurt Katy made him hate himself so much. This woman never deserved to be heart broken in the first place, and he knew that, but yet he ended up doing it himself.

"Its fine… I deserved it…. I'm sorry for bothering you.." He said before leaving the steps of Paige's home.

The goth watched Roman walk off, and felt a stinging feeling of sorrow in her heart for him. She could see just how sorry Roman was, but it wasn't up to her to forgive him.

Paige closed the door as she walked back inside of the house to see Katy on the couch, crying.

"Hey.. you alright love bug?" She asked as she took a seat next to Katy, and nuzzled her into her embrace.

"I hate him.. I hate him so much.." She sobbed into her best friend's chest as she tried to speak, but she kept choking up.

"I know…. I am so sorry this happened to you.." Paige said as she rubbed Katy's back soothingly as she tried to calm down her best friend. Her mascara staining her shirt along with her tears.

So much wrong was happening all at once. Paige could see that Roman was genuinely sorry, but it was too late, yet she can see just how much Katy misses him. It was such a screwed up situation that not even the goth knew what to do. All she knew at this point was that she had to be there for Katy no matter what.

* * *

It was six, and all Roman did was sit there, hoping that the doorbell would ring. Sadly, nothing, no buzz, no knock, no call. His own actions biting him back at him for screwing up yet again.

He exhaled hard before running his hand through his hair, a sigh of frustration now running through him as he threw his glass cup against the wall, causing the gold substance to splatter all over the floor. The loud sound filling the large lonely house.

"I keep fucking up…." He said to himself as he placed his hands on the ends of the counter, holding it hard that his veins were printing through his skin even more. He looked at the door once more, and felt the sadness rip through him.

He remembered just how happy he was when he had Katy in the house with him, the amount of joy that flooded his body with having her presence around. Her smile lit up his whole lonely house, and it just made him fall for her even harder. Now, not being able to even have her around made him realize just how much she meant to him.

From the way she had her grey silver hair in a messy bun in the morning with a few baby hairs out to the adorable giggles she would let out whenever something funny was on tv, she was just a walking piece of art, and he was forever in a daze by her unique ways. The thought of him loosing her was enough to make his stomach churn, and his heart break. It was official, he had strong feelings for her, feelings he couldn't walk away from.

Roman watched the clock which read 6:15, and from the looks that they left things off, she wasn't coming. He opened up the liquor cabinet, and poured himself yet another glass of Hennessy. He picked the glass up, and hit it against another empty glass.

"Cheers.."

* * *

The window was left slightly opened causing the black curtains to dance as it flowed in the cool breeze as Katy laid sprawled out on the bed. Her hair up in her messy bun as she tried to fall asleep. It was midnight, and Paige was already knocked out on the couch downstairs leaving Kates alone to be in thought.

She let out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling, the bone white color staring back at her as she chewed on her inner lip. No matter how hard she tried to close her eyes for some rest, she couldn't. All she knew was that something strange was bothering her, and she didn't know what.

The silver haired beauty got up from the bed, and into the bathroom to splash her face with water. The cool crisp sensation dancing on her caramel skin as droplets fell from her face, her eyes holding a glint of sadness in it as she stared at herself. She grabbed a towel from the counter as she patted her face dry, her hands now running over her skin.

She let her hand fall to her lips as she remembered the kiss Roman and her shared, sending her mind into a memory of happiness she will never forget. Her skin catching goosebumps as she remembered the rush of electricity that formed right through her in that brief moment. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. It was like she could remember his touch, his soothing voice, his protectiveness. All the elements that made him who he was that made her fall for him harder each and every day.

"Promise..We promised…." She said as a tear fell from her eye. The promise Roman made with her that he would never leave her coming back to her remembrance.

He tried to redeem himself today, and she pushed him away. He never left, she strayed. Katy shook her head as she felt the tears fall. She missed him, longed for him, and above all needed him. She rushed out of the bathroom door, and down the stairs to where Paige was slowly waking up.

"Love bug? Why are you running so loud, and why are you crying?" A groggy Paige said as she looked up from her napping position. Katy's eyes pooled with tears as her face expressed just how much she needed her best friend.

"I miss him… I miss him so much…" She said as she tried to compose herself, but it was too much. She knew she couldn't keep lying to herself anymore, Roman Reigns is her backbone, and without him, she doesn't know where she would be.

Paige got up, and looked at the clock. "I still think that offer of his would be open even if your slightly late." She said making Katy wipe her tears as she looked toward her best friend with eyes filled with hope.

"Grab the keys." Paige said as she got up, and placed a black hat on. There was no way Roman would ever deny Katy, and just seeing Katy so sad proves she was right. She couldn't move away from Roman because he is a part of West, no matter what may happen.

Katy nodded as she grabbed the keys, and followed her best friend out the door in hopes that Roman will still be there for her.

* * *

The sound of the soft music played in his man cave as Roman was asleep on the couch with a glass in hand. His hair slightly messy, and the TV still switched on the highlights from the football game. The empty bottle of Hennessy on the floor next to him. The sound of the doorbell causing his eyes to slowly open up as he regained his memory of where he is.

"Who the fuck?" He asked aloud as he got up from the couch, and walked to the door, which was on the opposite side of the house. He opened it, and his eyes fell in utter shock as he saw the woman he longed for, standing in front of him with her eyes watery with tears, hair up in a top bun, in an oversized grey off the shoulder sweatshirt, and her slender naked legs filling a black pair of UGGs.

"Katy? What are you-" He was cut off as she ran into his arms as she started to break down, her arms nuzzled close to her as he instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Please don't leave me….. ever.." She said as she sobbed in between, her eyes closed as silent tears fell from her face and ran down her delicate cheeks.

"I never left you baby girl.." He said as he rested his head above hers, her cries now becoming softer as he felt her heartbeat on his chest. "I'm so sorry for hurting you.. I really am Katy.." He said as he looked down to her, her tear filled eyes looking back up to him.

He ran his thumb over her cheeks, catching the tears that fell as he cupped her face. Katy smiled softly as she placed her hand on his. The feeling of his touch sending her body in complete euphoria.

"… I missed you .." She said with a tinge of red flooding her cheeks. Her light shade of grey colliding with his darker shade in a mix of adoration for one another.

Roman couldn't help, but smile as he heard her cute saying. It sent his heart in a flutter as he looked down to her angelic features. "I missed you too." He said as he moved some of the baby hairs away from her face.

Katy felt her stomach flood with butterflies as she listened to his baritone voice. Her heart was being enveloped with warmth that she just couldn't even express how happy she was to have him here with her. She longed for his touch, and she needed it.

Katy stood on her tippy toes, being the brave one with her new confidence gifted by him as she kissed his lips, meeting him all the way. Roman let his hand run down to her side as he leaned down causing her to get off her toes. An electric current flowing through the kiss, they held it longer than ever before.

Katy wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself moan into it causing Roman to expertly snake his tongue into her mouth, and for the first time, he tasted her own flavor as his tongue searched her mouth.

Katy's body felt like putty as she was being held so close to him, and under his protection. The strong grip he had on her to the first time she has ever made out, her body was on fire, and she loved it.

Roman pulled away since he didn't want to get things to heated to where he couldn't resist anymore making him lean his forehead on hers. The sound of them both catching their breath from that mind blowing kiss that left them both on a slight high.

"Baby girl." He said as he ran his thumb over her now slightly swollen lips making her look up deeply into his eyes. For the first time ever, she wasn't shy to look deeper into them, he made her feel so much more of a woman than ever before. Just having him by her side had her feel like she had her own armor on, and was actually worth something in life.

"Mhmm?" She said as her innocent eyes stared back at him.

"We need to talk." He said as he still caressed her face, his heart melting with this woman in front of him. Having Katy back in his arms felt like a dream, and after the fact of almost loosing her, it made it him realize how much he was about to loose.

Katy smiled softly as she looked down to his chest, and then back up. Even though she didn't want to ruin the moment, she knew she did need to hear her final answers. She nodded as she stepped away from his embrace, and looked up to him. "I'm all ears.." She said softly in a more serious tone.

Roman nodded as he offered his hand out to her, which she took without hesitation as he led the way to the grand living room. Katy took a seat on the black leather couch as she looked to Roman who sat across from her. She could feel just how serious things have become just by the tone of the mood shifting in the room.

"Katy you know I never meant to hurt you.." He started making Kates eyes land on his with a softness in her stare.

"I know Roman.. you said that already.." She said with a soft smile. She knew that Roman had a temper, and it is clear now that he does care for her.

"No, but baby girl….." He started, but stopped as he got up, and grabbed an album from the cupboard that was cleverly hid away. Katy's eye brow arched as she sat up.

Roman's heart started to pound as he was about to hand the album over to Katy. He has never opened up this album ever since she died. He has never even told anyone else about Liz, but he knew if he wanted something with Katy, he had to let go.

"The woman you saw on my office desk, her name was Elizabeth." He started as he gave her the album. Katy analyzed it before gingerly opening up the first photo, a photo of the same beautiful woman painting in what seems to be a backyard. Her eyes were well lit with happiness, much different from how she looked in the photo from the office.

"She is beautiful..." She said as she let her fingers run gently across the picture.

Roman nodded as he took a seat back across from Katy. He exhaled softly before continuing. "She was my ex fiancee." He said making Katy look back up to him in shock.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at Roman with eyes of alert. Katy couldn't even grasp the fact of Roman breaking up with a woman as beautiful as her. She looked like a walking angel.

"She um.. she was a cutter Katy..." He said making Katy's eyes look straight back down to the photo. All she could think of was how someone so stunning could hurt themselves like that? It was not even adding up.

"What?" She asked as she flipped the page to see her in another photo laughing with her in a stunning red wine evening dress amongst friends.

"She uh, she was the love of my life Katy. I am not going to lie to you. I just never thought she would be a cutter because I underestimated that whole idea. I thought she saw what everyone else saw, but I was wrong… Elizabeth never saw herself in the way your looking at her right now. She saw the opposite actually. She believed she wasn't good enough for me, and I guess the pressure of being my fiancee while the fame was rising was too much for her to deal with." He said before a brief pause making Katy look up, she could see how hard it was for him to speak this story out. Just the way his voice became so fragile unlike how it usually is baritone sounding, made her realize how hard this topic was for him to discuss.

Katy let him take his time as she continued to study this mysterious being. Her heart broke as she stared at the photos of her from all different events, and even some with her and Roman. They looked like the ideal couple. "… continue." She said as she couldn't keep her eyes off of her. To know this woman suffered from the same situation as Katy surely did strike a chord in her heart as she looked at her own scars on her wrist. Each cut representing a deeper meaning behind just broken blood vessels, it signified struggles, heart aches, and pain. That was how Katy saw her own scars, and to even think that a woman like Elizabeth had those same problems was enough to leave her dumbfounded.

"We had a huge fight over it one day, and I ended up leaving the house for some air to cool off…. By the time I came back…" He stopped as tears slowly pricked his eyes. "She had hung herself in the bathroom…." He said leaving Katy in pure silence as she turned the page to see photos of a casket, and Roman dressed in a suit along side with Dean, and Jamie.

Her eyes flooded with tears, as she felt the sorrow for not only Roman, but Elizabeth herself. To know she took her own life at such a young age when she has so much more to offer was enough to make Katy cry. She continued to flip the page, and saw a letter that was signed by Elizabeth herself in script.

"She uh left a letter that I found four days after in our bedroom.. turned out she had the whole suicide planned..." Katy's light grey orbs scanned the pen strokes on the fancy paper as she began to read each line carefully

 _Dear Roman,_

 _If you have found this, that means that I am already gone. I may not be there physically, but I am here with you… I am so sorry that things had to go this way, but I just couldn't take it anymore… I just pray that you will one day understand the pain I was going through just so you could see it on your end…. Just know that I love you so much that words can not even fathom it, and I hope that one day, you can love someone just as much as you loved me…. Live without any regret, and never give up. Keep me proud of the man you are, and becoming. Just know I will forever be here to help you find your way.….. I will always love you.. never forget that… This is not a goodbye, but a see you soon._

 _Love your fiancee, Elizabeth Faron_

A tear fell onto the clear protecting layer of the paper as Katy read the signature. Being able to feel for Elizabeth, and to know her pain was enough to have her heart shatter. "I'm so sorry.." Katy said as she wiped her tears.

"Hey.. this has nothing to do with you.. you did nothing wrong Katy." He said as he went over, and grabbed her hand. "It was about time I let my past be known, and I'm happy that the first person I told is you… Now you understand why I am so protective of you.." He said as he looked up to her. He could see just how much Elizabeth's story hit Katy as he watched her eyes spill with tears.

"I just didn't know.. and I got so mad at you… She didn't deserve this.." She spoke as she was now looking to Roman, but her sobs kept coming in. Roman nodded as he took a seat next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Listen, you had all right to be mad. For all you knew, she could have been someone else I was with, so you don't have to say your sorry baby girl. I'm the one whose sorry for not letting you see this side of me, meanwhile you showed me your emotions in the raw.." He spoke soothingly as he rubbed her shoulder gingerly and with care.

Katy looked up to Roman, and smiled softly. It was true. She showed him a side no one else saw, and now she is seeing a whole side of Roman that barely anyone knew about. To think the hard hitting Samoan wrestler held this much baggage behind the scenes left her in utter awe.

"Katy.. look I am not going to force you to be with me… you now know the baggage I came with. Its up-" He was cut off.

"Roman. I want to be with you…. No matter what.." She said as she laid her head on his chest, his hand holding hers before kissing the back of it. Her smaller hands being enveloped by his, both their body heat radiating off one another.

"Then I need you to ride with me…" He said making Katy look up to him in a complete confusion.

"You know I am still engaged…." He spoke softly, which made Katy's eyes sadden as she remembered Jamie, and that she was still in the picture. It was hard to accept the fact he was engaged, but she is too far deep in her emotions, that she can't fight them anymore.

"Yeah.. I know.." She said in her soft tender voice. Her mind remembering the gorgeous woman.

"Baby girl.. you can see where my feelings are with you… I just can't hurt Jamie because I don't want her to end up like Liz…. The thought.. it just.. it makes me sick… Hell, I know I am wrong for carrying you with me while I'm engaged, but I can't help my feelings for you. If I would have known a woman like you was going to step into my life, I would of never went down on one knee, and I mean that." He said making Katy's heart flutter. To hear Roman speak so openly, and so genuine about his feelings for her had her heart melting. There was no more second guesses or what ifs, because it was now clear as day that he had strong feelings for her, just like she has for him, and the feeling was unfathomable.

"I just need to figure out myself with Jamie, and how to break it to her, but baby… I promise you, I have only eyes for you..." He said as he looked deeply into Katy's eyes. "The feeling of almost loosing you tore me down, and now that I have you, I am leaving no room to fuck up… just please.. please… stick this out with me until I find a way to end things with her easily..." He spoke as Katy listened intently, her eyes leaving his to look down to his tattoo, and back to his god like features.

"I understand Roman. I wouldn't want Jamie doing anything to herself either…" She said almost in a bittersweet way. She hated the fact he couldn't break it off abruptly, but she understood why now looking at Elizabeth. One death was enough to bare.

"Thank you baby girl…. Just give me a few days..." He said as he kissed the top of her forehead. His hands finding hers again, but this time rubbing over her scars gently. The tenderness of her skin being felt under his thumb.

"Its fine… I'm just happy things are clear now.." She said with a small giggle as she felt slightly embarrassed.

"What you mean?" He asked as he looked at her curiously, her tiny frame leaning on his chest.

"Your not the easiest person to read with feelings Mister Reigns." She said making Roman chuckle. "Its true! You do not understand how many times I sat down so confused on whether or not you liked me, or was using me, or was I don't know.." She said as she started to feel her insecure side flush over her, her cheeks tinging red. Roman just couldn't get his mind off how adorable yet beautiful she was at the same time, but he could see she still was unable to see this just by the way she looked away from him. Moments like this had him dazed on just how blessed he was to have her in his life.

"Hey…" He said making her look back up to him. He leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips, her soft lips on his as the world around them seemed to melt away as if wax on a lit candle. He broke the kiss as he looked at her, his forehead on hers. "Did that finalize my feelings for you Ms. West?" He asked making Katy blush as she bit her lip.

"Maybe.." She said making Roman chuckle as he shook his head.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired, so its either we head on upstairs, or we crash on this couch." He said making Katy look at how far the spiral stairs was from the living room, her tired body completely worn out, and in dire need for that king sized bed.

"The bedroom sounds nice right now.." She said making Roman chuckle as he got up.

Katy looked at him, and groaned seeming to be too lazy to get up, and walk. "Or maybe this couch feels good too." She said making Roman shake his head.

"Oh no you don't, you already made me get up from my comfortable ass position. Come on!" He said as he picked up Katy's petite body, and threw her gently over his shoulder, fireman style, causing her oversize sweater to slightly ride up. Her squeals making Roman laugh as he walked toward the stairs, he could already see himself falling in love for this woman, and he knew that the process was already about to start.

 **A/N: Finally Roman spilled it to Katy! This chapter was absolutely my favorite to write, and to have both Roman and Katy on the same page for once is just amazing. I hope this made up for the long wait guys! I am so sorry for that, but after seeing all you guys that didn't forget about the story had me smiling from ear to ear. You guys really did motivate me to continuing this story, so thank you all so much! Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter, and what do you think will happen next? I love you all so much.**


	16. Dark Paradise

**A/N: I do not own the WWE. I only own Katy West.**

 **Hello guys and welcome back to The Truth Behind The Grey! I hope everyone is doing well, and enjoying the Summer. Also I want to know how you guys feel about Roman's suspension because I was truly devastated. Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow night!**

 **Anyways, I wanna thank each and everyone of you who continue to motivate me with this story from simple reviews to favs and follows, it all means so much to me! So lets stop the chatting and get on with the story! XOXO I love you all! Enjoy!**

The room was filled with the sound of raw peacefulness and bliss. The sun peering into the master bedroom as the curtains flowed softly in the wind, casting down a dancing shadow onto the marble floors. Everything seemed so much brighter and happier, no tension, just ease.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her body stretching out in the massive bed. Her dark grey eyes scanning the luxury room as she got up slowly, the sheets still embracing her soft skin. A smile graced her face as she remembered last night, and just how eventful it was. She has never felt so secure in her life while sleeping in his massive arms. His body holding her throughout the night like she was his golden treasure. She ran a hand over her skin as she felt her goosebumps rising, this was the most romance she has ever felt in all her life, and she couldn't even begin to grasp just how amazing the feeling was.

As she got up to make the bed, she could already smell the house lingering with the scent of pancakes. Her mouth salivating as she bit her lips. The grey haired beauty quickly ushered herself into the bathroom to do her morning routines before going downstairs to greet the man of her dreams.

* * *

Roman's heart has never felt so alive in all his life. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulder as he told Katy about Elizabeth last night. It was as if he got detached from this anchor that was on his heart, and now all he could feel and think about was Katy.

All last night, he couldn't let go of her. Seeing her so peaceful in his arms had his mind in a trance of her. She was so perfect from her head down to her feet, and he was determined to make sure she realizes this because Katy was no longer some woman he is feeling, but she is the only woman in his life that he needs, and she is the woman of his dreams.

"Goodmorning Mr. Reigns." Her delicate voice said from behind him as she wrapped her tiny arms around his frame making him smile as he flipped the pancake.

Roman put the stove on low before turning around, and picking Katy's light body weight up in his arms, and placing her onto the marble counter top. Her squeals of excitement filling the massive kitchen.

"Goodmorning Ms. West." He said as he kissed her, her legs falling on both sides of Roman, as he placed his hands gingerly on her tiny waist, his lips finding hers effortlessly.

Katy smiled into the kiss as she looked deep into his eyes. She felt on top of the world, and she was just loving the feeling in all ways possible. "Can I help?" She asked as she looked over to the pancake that was simmering on the stove.

Roman kissed her cheek before walking back to the stove. "Nope.. because you are a distraction toward my inner chef, and having your gorgeous ass around will just have me loosing interest on the food." He said as he held the spatula up.

Seeing Roman all hunky in the kitchen had her body feeling tingly in all the right places. He was so manly in the ring, but with her, she could see right through him. Yes, he was a dominant and protective Samoan, but once you break through that image, he was such a romantic guy.

"Well then fine. I will just go pick out the dishes." She said as she adorably stuck her tongue out, and got her petite body off the counter. Roman chuckled as he couldn't help but let his eyes fall over her body as she tippy toed for the plates in the cabinet. His oversized shirt riding up as her tan legs, and red lace panties hugging her plump apple bottom came into his view front and center, his body starting to fire up.

"Should we use these?" She asked as she pulled out these white plates that had gold designs on the edges. "You have so many plates, its like you could of ran your own restaurant if you wanted." She said as she looked back holding the expensive dish.

Roman quickly cleared his throat as he tried to keep his sex fiend at bay. "Yeah we can baby girl, its whatever you want. I blame all those dishes on my mother, she will always force me to take home two new sets whenever I visit. To her, giving me plates is enough to fix any problem." He said making Katy giggle as she thought about the Samoan's prideful family.

Katy placed the plates on the see through table before putting forks and knives next to it. "All set."

"Good because breakfast is served Reigns style. Pancakes with a side of turkey bacon, Italian sausage, fruits, and of course because I need my protein, two omelets." He said as he placed the food onto the table, and Katy could feel just how hungry she was getting.

"You need to teach me…." She said as she already dived in for a piece of the pancake having her taste buds spinning with flavor.

Roman chuckled as he took his seat across from her. "I guess I can show you some of my secrets." He said with a wink making the grey haired beauty blush in her seat.

"So Steph called asking about you." He said making her look up from her meal. She felt like Stephanie was no longer her boss anymore, but her own mother. The McMahon was always on the look out for her, and no matter what, she could always come to her in need of help.

"What did she say?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with the white cloth. Her mind already running rampant.

"Well she wanted to make sure your feeling better, which I mean under Roman care, of course you are." He said making her roll her beautiful eyes at him, his heart fluttering at her features. "Then she said that the company wants you to resume your training once they come back, and also want you to be on the cover of their next pay-per-view." He said making Katy's eyes pop out of her face a little. The training part she could of guessed on, but the whole idea of her face being on the cover of a WWE pay-per-view was having her heart race.

"What? For Battleground?" She asked as her face was mixed with so many emotions. Yes, she was thrilled, but a part of her was uncomfortable. She never was use to being a poster child or anything like that, and the fact of her being in front of cameras had her anxiety on an overdrive. Katy was not used to being dolled up, and in fact, she is so insecure of her own body.

"Yeah gorgeous. A lot of the fans you had from the Diva Search contest have been pushing so hard for you to make your debut. I mean with the Divas division over, the WWE feels like your the perfect face for the Women's division. So, they want you to be on the cover as a sneak peak of whats to come. You will also be with me, Seth, and Dean." He said as he watched Katy's body language shift. He would of thought she would have been thrilled to hear this, but something was off.

Katy smiled softly as she played with her food. She swallowed hard before looking back up to Roman, and then down to her hand where her scars are. "Excuse me for a second.." She said as she got up, and sped up the spiral stairs down the hall.

"Kates?" He shouted, but she was already up the stairs. Roman quickly got up, and jogged up the stairs as he tried to find his other half in his massive house.

She exhaled slowly as she looked out into the distance, the wind softly blowing through her hair as she rubbed her thumb gently over her scars. Her eyes scanning the nearby mansions and then gazing toward the beaming sun in the sky. She tried to keep herself composed, but as she closed her eyes, a tear streamed down her face causing her to look down.

"Katy..." His voice came up from behind as she bit back a sob. She turned around on the balcony to see Roman staring down at her with worried eyes. "Baby girl…." He said softly before walking over, and pulling her into his embrace. Her small frame being engulfed by his as she cried into his chest. He was so confused but mostly worried of the woman he held in his hands.

"I'm sorry.." She said as she tried to not choke on her cries. His hand soothingly running over her back.

"Baby, there is no reason for you to say that. Just tell me whats bothering you, I hate seeing you like this." He said as he wiped her tears with his thumb gently over her angelic face. Katy nodded as she swallowed her tears, and exhaled slowly.

"What if this isn't for me..." She said as she felt her cries coming back, her vision clouded as she looked up to Roman, his heart breaking.

"I'm not understanding baby.." He said as he spoke softly to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Wrestling… the WWE…. I am just.. I don't feel like I have what it takes.." She said as she sobbed softly. Every inch of her being loved the WWE, and all it stood for, but she felt like the glamorous lifestyle, and the fact of being the center of attention was enough to make her want to hide in her shell.

Roman pulled the lounge chair, and took a seat as he patted his lap. Katy sat on his lap as he placed his arm around her, cradling her.

"Continue.." He said as he watched her run her hands over his tattoo mindlessly tracing over. He picked up on her habits, whenever she was insecure, she would fidget with whatever was around. It was like her mind needed to occupy itself before a breakdown was to occur.

"For instance the whole idea of me being the cover of Battleground.. everyone is going to see me… the whole world. I can't even take the eyes of strangers staring at me without wanting to look away. I don't feel like I can be an Eva Marie, Nikki Bella, or Maryse. Those women fit the camera…. I don't..." She said as she felt her insecure mind infest her whole aura.

"Hey.. hey … wait.." He said as he shook his head. "Katy West, you are way more beautiful than all those women combined. I have never seen someone so stunning that every time I look at you, I feel myself looking at a masterpiece created by the man above. If anything I don't think you will fit the camera baby girl, you will own the camera. All those stares from strangers are just them being mesmerized by you. Hell, I have never seen someone with grey hair and eyes that ran under the same hue." He said making her form a soft smile, her eyes finding his.

"Baby… I just want you to see what I see.." He said as he kissed her hand, and then placed it in his.

Katy looked down, and then back up to him. Her heart was melting to hear him speak to her like this. All she wanted to do was strip, strip down her walls for him. Not hide her past, and just come clean, so he can finally see Katy West from the past and present.

"I wasn't always like this..." She said as she tried her best not to cry as she looked out to the view, her eyes fixating on a nearby cloud.

Roman laid back on the lounge chair, and easily picked up Kates, and placed her on his waist. Her legs falling on his sides as she looked down at him. "Now your eyes have to stay on me. I don't wanna see them shifting.." He said in a more commanding voice making Katy nod. She knew Roman hated it when she looked away when they spoke, it was a sign of her insecurity.

"Continue princess..." He said as he picked up one of her hands, and soothingly rubbed it over.

Katy cleared her throat as she looked into his eyes, her heart beating rapidly.

"My family wasn't really my family…" She said to start of as she saw Roman's expression change.

"When I was little around four… everything was perfect.. I had a beautiful home in New Jersey surrounded by nothing but materialistic things. Everything I wanted, I got. Both my parents work in a law firm, both very successful…" She said as she remembered the golden age of her childhood.

"The problems started when I first went to middle school… I wasn't like everyone else… Everyone looked at me like I was some creature. Grey hair at twelve? How did that look like to everyone else, a tragedy. No one spoke to me. I went to school, got bullied, came home crying, and went to bed with the maid reading me one of my favorite books." She said as she felt a tear slip her eye. "Eventually, my parents started to feel some type of way. They stopped sending me to a local school because too many people knew them, and sent me off to some school pretty distant. They didn't mind the drive because it saved them from the eyes of others and being judged that I was their daughter." She said as she wiped a tear, and then bit her lips as she tried to continue.

"I didn't mind all that, I was still to young to register how they felt until I was sixteen and in high school. I went into school with the same treatment, no one spoke to me. They teased me, called me names, made me feel like I was the problem for not being normal. Eventually I came home, and heard my parents arguing about me being able to come out with them for business trips. My mom felt like it was alright for me to do so, but she was weak against my father. He was abusive when he had to be leaving my mother, my only believer, broken at the support for me. They would fight all the time about if I was able to be out in public with them. Family events, regular outings, or even simply the grocery was a problem. The fights would escalate so bad to the point where my dad got physical…. My father stopped speaking to me once I was eighteen… he just never showed any sign of communication in the house. Only my mom and the maids spoke to me. Eventually, I started doing drugs… kept me away from the problems. I felt like I was such trash. Not even my own father liked me. They were so embarrassed of the woman I was becoming because I wasn't following their law footsteps, I just loved wrestling, which was a huge joke to them." She said as she saw tears threatening Roman's eyes. Her heart breaking.

"Continue baby girl..." He said as he shook his head. His anger fueling that her own parents were the main cause of this.

"Someday, I was home alone… I wanted to end it all… I cut myself on the wrist hoping I would hit a vital vein….. it didn't work. My parents found out, and sent me to therapy, which I hated because it made me feel like I was a problem in more ways than I could fathom. Eventually, I kept cutting hoping one day it would end me, but instead I found a beauty in it, a bliss. The pain was a pain I loved because it was physical instead of the pain felt mentally. God, I would of wanted to just self harm than to feel the pain I felt in my heart…. I just hated myself..." She said as she cried harder, her heart hurting as she reminisced on her past. "Then one day… my parents left for a business trip once again. I was twenty, and I saw the Divas Search ad. Of course I didn't see myself doing something like that even though how much I loved the WWE because it saved me. Those few hours I had to watch the show made me forget all that was happening around me, and kept me in my little bubble….. so I decided that I should try for the hell of it… few weeks went by, and I got a call back saying I am a finalist." She said as she smiled softly tears falling down her face.

"I ran away… I took all the money I had in my account, and just booked it on the plane to the show. My mother was the only one who called only once, and she left me a voicemail. She said she loved me, and that she is sorry she couldn't fight for me…" She said as she cried even harder, her face now a tinge of pink.

"I never heard from her since that day…. My dad never spoke once to me since I was eighteen. Probably too embarrassed too.. but anyways now I am here… insecure as hell about who I am… do you understand how it is to have your own parents ashamed of what they created?" She said as she officially broke down.

Roman pulled her down into his arms as her head nuzzled into his chest. His eye shedding a single tear as he listened to Katy cry. His anger was boiling to know this all could have been so avoidable if she had parents who cared. "I'm so sorry…." He said as he kissed the top of her head, and then rubbed her back.

Roman knew he had to fix this, there was no way he was going to let Katy feel like trash because of her past life. She was with him now, and he was going to make sure she was everything he saw in his eyes, and what everyone else sees.

"We are going to fix this…. Together baby… your not in this alone anymore…" He said softly as he wrapped his arms protectively over her as she looked up, her sobs stopping.

"Thank you.." She said as she looked deep into his eyes. A mixture of sadness, hurt and anger all blending in one.

Roman kissed her forehead gently before she laid her head back on his chest. Her body feeling at ease once back in his arms, her protector.

"I promise you baby girl… we are in this together…" He said as his mind created the perfect plan for Katy to see what he sees. He loved this woman even though she may not know it yet, and he was going to fix her while guiding her every step of the way.

 **A/N: So I wonder what Mr. Reigns has up his sleeve to fix Katy with her insecurities? It really hurt me writing the past of Katy, I never felt so attached to an OC like this, and I honestly love the girl! I hope you all feel the same. I know this was a short chapter, but it will set up for what I have in store for the next one ;) so sit tight! Please let me know what you thought of the story, and also leave a fav and follow. XOXO**

 **NEWS: I started taking in request for one-shots, so if you are interested, PM me!**

 **I will also be updating Twisted Fate soon within this coming week, so stay tuned guys! Xoxo -Explicit**


	17. Heaven or Hell

**A/N: I do not own the WWE, I only own Katy West.**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back to the story. I couldn't help myself, but write the next chapter which is by far my newest favorite of all. This is going to be a fun ride, so grab a snack and buckle in. Thank you all for keeping up with the story, it means the absolute world to me. Now lets get on with TTBTG Ch. 17**

 **Enjoy! XOXO**

 **Warning: MA-content, read at your own risk**

* * *

The cool water splashed against her tan soft skin as the droplets trickled down her body. The sensation calming her every nerves as her wet grey hair stuck onto her skin, the smell of coconut and lavender filling the steamy luxurious bathroom.

Katy cut off the water before stepping out of the huge glass shower, her hands grabbing the nearby black plush towel before wrapping her body with it. She dragged her petite hands over the misty mirror as she saw her reflection, an instant copy and paste of herself staring back at her. Her dark grey eyes holding its usual sparkle as her wet hair dripped down the black marble floors.

The house was sound and empty for the first time in a while. Roman went out to the gym and run some errands, leaving Katy alone in this massive house. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him already. The way his deep voice sweetly spoke to her, or arms would always be wrapped around her, all was a reason she loved his presence.

She smiled softly as she ran a hand over her skin before apply some lotion and drying her off. She walked out of the bathroom, leading her straight into their master bedroom. The huge king sized bed that they cuddled in until they both were asleep, staring back at her. She slipped on one of his black t-shirts before checking the time. It was about four hours before Roman said he would be home.

Katy sighed as she left the bedroom and descended down the spiral stairs. Her mind pondering on what to do in the meantime.

"I guess Netflix it is." She said as she ushered herself into the movie room that was in the basement, her tiny feet touching the cold floors. She grabbed a blanket before pulling her hair up into a top bun. Before she knew it, she was already mentally deep into a movie with the massive screen entertaining her.

* * *

"I just need you to grab her out of the house, and keep her occupied for at least four hours." Roman said into the phone as he entered into a lingerie store. His presence already drawing the attention of practically all the females in the store.

"Okay, so mission distract Kates while you do whatever the hell you got to do?" The English goth said on the other end as she pulled up to Roman's mansion, the grey cobblestone driveway perfectly contrasting against the white and black luxury home.

"Paige, I seriously need you here. Just please keep her busy." He said as he started running through various amounts of lingerie that he pictured his beautiful Katy in. His heart racing with just the mere image of her in them. His mind thinking of the plan he had set for her that will prove all that she is, perfection.

"Alright alright. I'm in front of your house already. I will text you if anything happens Samoan man. You better start paying me for all the times I help your ass out." Paige said as she got out the car, the blazing sun hitting her pale skin.

"I'll take you out to eat, all on me." Roman said as he picked out multiple lingeries, ranging from multiple colors.

"Really?" Paige said with her face lit up.

"Not really, but I'll buy you something nice. Promise." He said making Paige huff on the other end.

"Whatever bye. Your lucky your dating my best friend." She said sarcastically before hanging up. She rang the doorbell about twenty times in the row as she looked out to the front garden. "Since when was Roman a gardener?"

* * *

The Samoan bought about four bags of special items before exiting the store. His mental list checking off the various items from it. "I promised you baby.. I will fix you." He said as he looked at the wallpaper on his phone. A stunning photo of her fixing her makeup in the mirror on her tippy toes that he took when she was getting ready, completely oblivious to the photo. He smiled as he admired her image. This was his lady, and he couldn't express how much she meant to him already. He loved her.

* * *

"Paige I don't get why you want to adopt another cat, you have like twelve!" Katy said as she was being dragged from the house she shared with Roman, her hair not even done.

"Because Fluffy and Whiskers need another friend!" Paige countered as she dug up the only excuse in her book that she couldn't bail on.

"I swear, you really want to live in a giant fur ball." Kates said as she walked out of the house in a black tight tank top and blue denim shorts, her feet adored with low Vans, and black shades blocking the sun.

"Shush woman and just come with me." Paige said as she dragged her best friend into the car before hopping into the driver seat.

"Just promise me once we find you yet another furry friend, can we get pizza." Katy said as she felt her stomach grumble.

"Of course! Anything for you bff!" Paige said making Katy giggle at her upbeat attitude. No matter what the case may be, she could always depend on her goth best friend to cheer her up. "Now let's go find another fluffy." She said as she reversed out of the driveway, and started to drive onto the wide road.

* * *

Roman placed everything perfectly in the room. Everything was set, and now all he had to do was get himself ready. He exhaled softly as he ran a hand through his hair. He checked the time on his watch, thirty minutes until she should be home. Roman quickly opened up his messaging with Paige.

 _Roman: You can bring her home now. Everything is set, thanks P._

 _Paige: Okay perfect. So I was thinking you can buy me one of those cute giant bears for me helping you out. :)_

 _Roman: fine..._

 _Paige: :) thanks pal_

The Samoan tossed his phone in his pocket before ushering himself into the bathroom for a very quick shower. Tonight was the night he was going to make Katy West remember just all that she is worth, and to feel and know how beautiful she is from the inside and out.

* * *

"Name her Lady!" Katy shouted to Paige before she pulled off giving her a honk. Kates giggled before shaking her head, and opening the front door.

She saw all the lights were off causing her to walk in slowly. She walked further into the lobby of the house as her eyes scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Ro-" She stopped her call midway as she saw white, grey, and red rose petals trailing up the spiral stairs, her smile forming as she blushed.

She followed the trail carefully, trying not to step brutally on the gorgeous petals. As she got to the top, she saw the trail lead into the master bedroom, the door slightly opened. A orange tinge of a light radiating from the crack of the door making her arch a brow. The grey haired beauty walked slowly toward the door before pushing it. Her grey orbs in shock as she saw the layout in front of her, her eyes watering.

The middle of the bed was covered in all the various colored rose petals, lights were off completely as the candles placed perfectly in every corner of the room causing an orange blush of light fill the room, the air lingered with the smell of warm vanilla, and a beautiful white lingerie set sat next to a shoe box on the middle of the bed with a note next to it.

Katy cautiously walked toward the note as she looked around the fantasy she was in, her heart fluttering in her chest.

She gingerly picked up the thick paper that held scripted writing on it with a red rose attached to it. She picked it up and smelled it before opening the note. Her eyes reading each letter across it.

 _Put on the lingerie and heels beautiful.. I will see you soon._

 _-Roman_

Katy swallowed hard as she picked up the piece of expensive lace material. She knew she couldn't stray away from Roman's order. She has never wore something so sexy in her life, and it was way out of her comfort zone, but she trusted him. She stripped down of her clothing before finding her way into the bombshell attire. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was in utter shock. Her body was embraced by this tight material perfectly, her skin color bouncing off the white, leaving her radiating. She quickly opened up the shoe box revealing silver dazzling pumps that were five inches. She slipped them on as she now fully examined herself. As she adjusted the straps, she heard the door creek open.

"Close your eyes. Turn toward the bed." Was all she heard making her shiver by just the husky sound of his voice. Her cheeks tinging pink as she realized this was her first time in such wear in front of him, her mind wondering what he thought.

As she closed her eyes, she was now in a complete oblivious stage on what was going on around her. All she heard was shifting and before she knew it, his light fingers fell onto her shoulder. "Do you trust me?" He asked, his breath tickling her neck as she stood there almost naked, and eyes still closed shut.

"Yes." She said confidently making him kiss her neck softly. Her body shivering under his touch.

She stood still as she felt a velvet blindfold come over her eyes as he adjusted it so it wasn't tight, her ability to see now unavailable.

She felt Roman's hand guide her to the middle of the room. Her heels clacking against the marble floors. His touch now leaving her hand. She was clueless officially unaware of where he was.

"Tell me what you normally see yourself as." He ordered, his voice falling from the back of her as she felt goosebumps rising.

She stuttered before finding words to form. "... H-horrifying... Disgrace... Disgusting... An embarrassment to society.." She said as she tried her best to fight back the tears.

"Why do you feel this way?" He asked even though he knows the answer. He needed her to express herself.

His voice spoke now to the left of her as if he was walking slowly around her. "B-because it was what I was told.. All my life.." She spoke softly in her delicate voice. Her hands going to fidget with her hair, but he stopped her as he placed them back to her side.

"Hands to the side at all times." He said in authority making her nod. Her body under his stare, she couldn't help but feel self conscious, but as she left his finger gently run down her spinal chord, a foreign thrill went over her body.

His calloused finger stopped at the brim of her panties that embraced her plump bottom perfectly. She could feel his body heat coming in contact with her from the back, his mouth coming close to her ear.

"Let me show you what I see..." He whispered before pulling away from her. She felt her body shiver as his footsteps wandered until she was in front of him.

He picked up her hands before kissing both, her cheeks flooding with red. His thumb ran over her scars before brushing his lips over them, gingerly kissing them. Her body feeling like goo as she was under his touch. It was electrifying.

"Your... So... Beautiful." He said in between kisses starting from her dainty palms then into her inner forearms, the light wetness of the kiss making her shutter.

His kisses followed up as he reached her shoulder, going up her neck until he detected a soft spot causing her to moan. His scruff lightly tickling her as he licked her soft spot, remembering him of where its placement was. She instinctively brought her hands up to his head causing him to place them back to her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. Her body reacting so easily to his touch, one lick and she was writhing.

He peppered her chest with open wet kisses, the feeling being so sensational she couldn't comprehend it. "Ah!" She mewled as she tried so hard to not touch him, defying every cell in her body. He snaked his finger under her strap before pulling it down on both sides. He kissed her newly exposed skin softly, licking it slowly before swiftly unclasping her bra, her hands going to cover her breast.

"Baby girl.. There is nothing for you to hide from me... Your perfect... So beautiful...treasure.." He said as he gently picked up her hands revealing her nude breast, the perky beautiful sets staring back at him. Her light brown buds hardened as she felt a rush of cold breeze brush over them, causing them to become so sensitive. She felt so alive, her body has never felt like this before. In his care, she wasn't scared, she was intrigued, enthralled, and in her own euphoria. Even though she was blinded in this very moment, his description became her vision.

Roman lightly brushed his finger over her left nub before licking over the right one rather quickly causing her to moan aloud, her hands fighting back the urge to touch him. "R-roman.." She moaned as she felt a pool rush over to her panties, soaking them.

"Yes princess?" He asked as he kissed her lips before massaging both breast, his mouth stifling her cries of pleasure.

"I love it." She moaned out as she couldn't help but announce that as she felt him brush over her tender nipples. He smirked before kissing her lips once more.

"I want you to feel just how beautiful you are baby... I want you to know your worth. Just how much you are to this whole world." He said before kissing back down her chest to proceed to suck on her nubs, alternating from licking and sucking them delicately giving her a rush of pleasure and desire. She was so sexy as she responded to him, her body became his exploration map, and he was ready for the adventure.

"If only you could see how sexy you look moaning.. How beautiful your unique sound is.. It's like music to my ears." He spoke softly making her whimper. His kisses going down her her tone flat stomach as she felt herself moan once again. His tongue dipped into her belly button before proceeding to kiss down further, her lips parting to form yet another sinister moan.

"Oh my god.." She purred as he got extremely low his kisses touching the brim of her panties. He could smell her scent, it was divine and heavenly and he could feel himself getting high off of it.

"Princess." He said making her follow his sound to look down. His hands gripped firmly on her waist to hold support for her body.

"Yes?" She asked her voice shaky as she felt herself go weak in the knees.

"I don't wanna push your limits of comfort princess..." He said as he knew this was all new to her, even though he wanted to just ravage into her all night, this was all for her.

Her hands went out even though she couldn't see, she knew he was on his knees in front of her. "No Roman.. If I want to loose this to someone... I want it to be you.." She said as he felt his heart flutter in his chest, her delicate hand on his shoulder.

All he had to hear was that before he got up, and scooped her up bridal style. Her giggles filling the room. He laid her down on the middle of the bed, the softness conforming to her body frame.

"God your so beautiful. You look like a goddess... I'm so blessed." He said as he looked down to her, hair out sprawled onto the sheets, voluptuous breast out, and her most prized possession untouched in the lace sexy panties he bought her.

Katy felt her heart skip a beat as she heard him say that. She felt what he said, she felt beautiful. She wiped the tear that fell from under the blindfold. Roman quickly released it as her eyes fluttered open to see him, shirtless in his black slacks, hair in a sleek low bun, eyes clouded with adoration, and face looking chiseled as ever. Her very own Adonis. She just needed him, she wanted him to show her what making love is, make her experience what she always wondered.

"Roman..." She said as she felt like she was going to break down.

"Princess.. My love.." He said as he went in between her legs, them wrapping around his mid section as he kissed her gingerly and passionately. "I don't want you crying baby.." He said as he wiped her tears.

"I just.. I just never felt so.. Beautiful and wanted... In my life.." She said as tears of joy escaped her grey orbs. Roman couldn't help but kiss her as he heard those words, he achieved his goal. To see what was his be happy and feel her own worth, and to realize how beautiful she was made him know he won one of his greatest victories.

"That's all I wanted to hear.." He said before pecking her lips once more.

Katy felt her heart blossom as she looked deep into his eyes, she never felt this way ever before. It was so foreign, raw, heavenly and beautiful. "I love you.." She whispered as she felt yet another tear slip. Never once did she expect herself to say these words, but she knew she loved every fiber to his being. He made her know what love is as she was so deprived of it all before, until he came into her life.

Roman's heart leaped in his chest as he heard those words. There was no one else he felt this way with. This was his world he was holding, his love, his princess and queen, his everything. "I love you.." He said as he smiled kissing her all over her face.

Katy's heart melted as she heard those words. This is what love felt like, complete bliss, tranquility, euphoria, ecstasy, but above all immaculate. She loved this man, and there was no denying it. "Make love to me..." She said as she cupped his face. Roman's eyes looking deep into hers the only difference from before is she did not stray away.

He didn't even question it as he attacked her same sweet spot he discovered earlier, her body arching up to his as he sucked, licked, and bit at her tender area causing her to moan.

"Roman.." She whimpered as she knotted her hand in his hair, loosening his black tresses.

He kissed down her stomach while massaging her breast as he came down to her treasure once again. He didn't hesitate as he pulled the lace material down her soft legs, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Princess.. I want you to show me all your feeling." He said as he ran a hand over her untouched mound, him being the only one to ever encounter its glory.

He hooked her flawless legs over his shoulder before coming face to face with her treasure.

He darted his tongue out before licking at her clit that was throbbing. Her taste enticing his mouth.

"Oh my god! Roman.." She moaned loudly as she fell in love with the feeling she just experienced, her whole world melting. Her body giving in to desire as she writhed and whimpered from his touch.

Roman started to suck on her bundle of nerves alternating his lapping and sucking in a perfect combination, leaving Katy breathless as she ran her hand through his hair. He continued to lap relentlessly on her enlarged clitoris causing her to scream his name. Her body was shaking, and she her breathing was shallow as he looked up. He has never witness anything as beautiful as her. Her skin glistened, her hair perfectly messy, lips parted, and naked before him, she was a masterpiece.

"Cum baby... I can see how much you want that release." He said before he continued to suck on her bundle, this time showing no mercy as he witnessed her innocence melt away.

Katy did what her body was urging her to. She arched her back as she dug her hands in his hair. Her body loosing itself under his touch. "Roman! Ah!" She said as her juices spilled out of her and onto his tongue as he stuck his tongue deep into her tight hole, all her nectar dripping into his mouth, her taste unique and delicious.

Roman kissed her mound once more before kissing up her body. Katy was breathless, shaking, and panting as she wrapped her legs around his midsection, a huge bulge hitting her stomach making her moan.

"Let me know if I hurt you." He whispered before kissing her. His lips juiced with her essence as she moaned into the kiss. Her own flavor easing into her mouth making everything so erotic.

Roman unbuckled his pants before pulling them off swiftly along with his boxers. Katy looked down in between them as she saw his member looking up at her. She has never imagined him to be this big that it intimidated her. Roman was around nine inches long and going to two inches wide.

"Relax princess.." He said as he kissed her forehead as she nodded, her dark grey eyes looking at him.

Roman lined himself up at her tight entrance, his eyes never leaving hers before he pushed further into her. Katy winced as she dug her nails into his neck.

"Sh.. Baby.. I'm so sorry.." He said as he kissed her forehead hoping this wouldn't hurt much longer.

"It's fine.. Continue.." She said as she looked up to him, her grey glued to his.

Roman pushed in fully leaving a little bit of him out of her, not wanting to hurt her. Katy felt her walls relax as he started to move in and out of her slowly, a feeling of intense pleasure washing over her as she moaned out. It was euphoric, divine, and all the more intense in all the right ways.

"Roman .. I love it..." She said as she encouraged him to do more.

He brought her legs up to her ears as he continued to move slowly picking up speed as he grazed against her clit. She threw her head back as she absorbed all these new feelings.

"God your so tight.." He said causing her to look at him. "Baby your perfect.." He said making her whimper as he went into her with more force, which she loved even more.

"Harder.."'she cried out as he didn't mind obliging to as he pushed all of him inside, pounding deep in her making her scream his name.

"Roman! Ah! Yes yes yes!" She mewled out as he started to drill into her, himself loosing his restraint. Katy's body bouncing up and down on the sheets as he filled her then emptied her leaving the tip in just to bottom out in the pussy he owned once again. Her skin sweating as petals stuck to her, her hair glistening.

Roman started loosing his pace as he felt his balls tighten as her walls gripped around his girth. "Cum on me princess.." He said as he moaned out, himself on the brink of orgasm.

Katy felt her stomach tighten, her body letting her know she was close once again. "Yes! Oh my god! Roman!" She said as she came all over his dick, her juices leaking down the sheets as she experienced an earth shattering orgasm.

Roman pumped into her tight walls a few more times, savoring each intrusion like it was his last drug, her body taking his thrust without hesitation. His last pump pushing deep into her making her scream in ecstasy.

"Katy! Fuck!" He roared as he came deep inside of her, his hot semen filling her, and oozing out of her hole.

"I love you.." He whispered as he collapsed on her worn out body, his body recovering from his high. He pulled out of her slowly as he watched her relaxed body react.

"I love you too.."' She said as she looked down to him. He quickly changed positions as he scooped her up easily and placed her back in his arms, her petite frame nuzzling close to him.

Roman's tattoo arm protectively wrapped around her as she started to trace over his peck tattoo. "That was ... beautiful." She said as she looked up to him, her eyes finding his easily.

"I loved every second of it... Your so perfect princess.." He said as he kissed her lips, her hands lazily falling on his chest.

"Thank you Roman.. I never felt like this before.. Wanted.. Beautiful.." She said as she shed joyful tears. It was true, after that love making, she felt alive in all aspects. He saved her, he made her feel something she never did before.

"Baby... I'm yours. There is no need to say thank you.. When you prosper, we both do." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Now get to sleep.. I know I wore you out." He said making her blush.

"I love you.." She said once more as she couldn't help but love saying it.

"I love you too..." He whispered before pecking her lips softly. He pulled the sheets over them as he held his world closer.

Before they both knew it, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms in the knowing that they loved each other, with no regrets, denies, or second guesses.

* * *

Katy woke up in the middle of the night in dire need of water. Her eyes roamed the room that only one single candle was still burning. She looked down to the arm placed protectively around her, her face forming a smile.

She cautiously picked his arm up as she got up slowly from the bed, trying her best not to make noise. As she went to take one step, her inner core and lower abdomen ached from her and Roman's session, her legs still weak. "Fuck..." She said softly as she walked over to exit the bedroom, but she saw her reflection in the mirror. She smiled as she looked at herself, a complete different light shined on her now.

She ran her hands over her skin as she looked back to Roman, his superior being in a peaceful rest. Her grey eyes fell back on the mirror as she saw purple marks on her neck, her face blushing. She had a glow to her. She wasn't the same woman who entered the bedroom earlier, she was confident and had this presence built into her just like Roman has. She felt beautiful.

"Thank you..." She said softly as she looked toward him, her eyes adoring him from afar. Katy quickly grabbed the soft velvet black robe from the hook before exiting the master room. Her body being embraced by the material.

As she escorted herself down to the kitchen for some water, she heard a car pull up into the driveway. Her eyes quickly checking the time to see its 4:05 AM. The grey haired beauty cautiously made her way to the grand doors, a chill of curiosity running over her. She heard the doorbell ring making a loud echo fill the house, which she didn't want Roman waking up.

She quickly tied the robe together to conceal her body before checking the peep hole, her heart now racing as she saw the person on the other end. Her body froze as she heard yet another bell usher into the house. Katy hesitated to open the door, but she did it anyway, her eyes acting like she saw a ghost.

The tall honey blonde woman stared at Katy as she held her luggage at hand. "Oh! You must be the maid?" She asked as she looked closely at the grey haired woman, but then remembered her face, the image that was forever engraved in her memory. "Oh wait, hi Katy I believe we haven't met before, I am Jamie, Roman's fiancee. I was calling him for the past four hours, but he hasn't picked up." She said as she ushered herself past Katy, and dropped her bags onto the kitchen floor.

Katy was so dumbfounded as she stood there in her post love making session with this woman's fiance. Her heart pounding, and her lips now trying to find words.

Jamie's eyes scanned Katy's attire before following her eyes to her face. "How are you even injured.. you look so good. I am jealous." She said, but Katy could see just how fake she was as she spoke. "Don't worry, I don't think your intruding in Roman's life. Dean told me all about how you had to be taken care of and Roman was the most convenient. Anyways, where is that Samoan hunk?" She said as she walked further into the house leaving Katy standing there with the door still open. Her heart shattering, and her mind trying to process what just happened in front of her as her heaven met hell before her very eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the biggest game changer I threw in this story, but it had to be done. Here comes the drama...**

 **Please review with all of your opinions. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I love reading your feed back, and it encourages me to continue my writing. I love you all so much! XOXO stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	18. In Love With You

**A/N: I do not own the WWE, I only own Katy West.**

 **This is the chapter WE ALLLLL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I also realized there has been some confusion.**

 **Elizabeth is the fiancee who committed suicide.**

 **Jamie is the current fiancee Roman is engaged too.**

 **There is two different females from his past not just one. I hope I clarified that now. :)**

 **I just want to take some time off to thank everyone to continue to encourage me with this story with reviews, favs, and follows. It all means so much to me, and I love you all! Thank you guys so much! Now lets get onto the story.**

* * *

 **TTBTG Ch 18:**

Katy couldn't grasp what was going on in front of her. The fact that she just made love to Roman, and that his fiancee was on the way to their home was enough for her to want to cringe at herself. Her heart was breaking, she literally didn't know what to do.

The grey haired beauty walked over to the kitchen, and placed her two hands on the edge of the counter. She closed her eyes as she tried her best to keep in the tears, but it was all so much to take in. She was mortified, and above all ashamed of herself. Yes, she knew he has someone else, but to actually be in the predicament she was in, it made everything so much more realistic than being just said.

She heard stammering of footsteps coming down the steps making her look up. Roman was quickly putting on his shirt over his head as he emerged into the kitchen, face flooded with confusion. As soon as his eyes landed on Katy, he felt his heart break.

"Katy…." He said as he tried to walk up to her, but she pulled away. Honestly, Katy didn't know how to react. She wanted to cry, scream, and just run away, a fluster of emotions all pouring into her.

She looked up to him, her eyes flooded with tears as she tried her best to compose herself. "How long is she going to be here for?" She asked as she looked away from him now, unable to look him in the eyes.

He ran a hand over his face before realizing how sticky the situation he was in really was. "I don't know… she just said she wanted to stop by because me and her haven't seen each other in a while.. I know this sounds bad, but Katy remember what I said. I only have eyes for you…." He said as he tried to reach for her hand, but she once again pulled away.

"Where is she?" She asked as she swallowed hard.

"She went to go shower… baby please just bare with me here… I know I need to end things, but I just don't want her to hurt herself like Elizabeth did… I know this is hard for you, but it is hard for me to.." He said as he tried his best to reason with her. He loved Katy for everything she stood for, and nothing in his heart was denying his admiration for her, but he also cared for Jamie. He didn't love Jamie, but the mere idea of her ending up like Elizabeth was just horrifying.

"I just need space right now..." She said as she looked down to the marble floors. Her heart resisting the love of her life in the best way she could. She loved Roman to pieces, but she was just so confused on what to do.

Roman simply nodded even though he wanted to plead some more, but she was entitled to space if she wanted it. Anything for her to be happy, he will do it. He walked up to her, and kissed her softly on the temple even though she wanted to push away. "I love you… don't forget that..." He said making her nod before walking away further into the mansion.

Roman watched as she walked away, his heart shattering into a million pieces. Seeing her so upset was agonizing, and not being able to help it right away was even worse.

"Roman! I need a towel!" Shouted Jamie through the household intercom making him groan as he walked toward the master bathroom.

* * *

Katy was seated by the window as she felt her tears fall. The scenery of the slightly dark sky being her only company. She let out a shaky breath as she had her knees curled up to her chest. She ran a hand over her scars once more before smiling as she remembered the night Roman and her shared. Her heart doing a back flip just with the mere memory of him and her in that bedroom.

She let out a sob as she stifled it with her hand. Her face hidden in between her knees and chest. She was in the one of the many guest bedrooms, with the door locked, leaving her alone in her thoughts. The thoughts of her loving someone who was not suppose to be loving her, yet he was. Everything was so wrong, but yet being with him felt so right. No one made her feel this way in all her life, and the one time someones does, they end up coming with the most corrupt baggage.

She heard her phone go off as she sniffled before reaching for it on the nearby table.

 _Paige: Are you fucking kidding me? So he has you in the house while his "fiancee" plays future wife._

 _Katy: Basically…. Honestly Paige.. I love him… I just don't know how to react._

 _Paige: You know my doors are always opened if you want to crash at my place. I will be back from the road tomorrow night.._

 _Katy: No.. I can't keep running from my problems… I love you though.. I will keep you updated._

Katy sent the last text out before placing her phone down. She wiped her tears away as she got up slowly from the window sitting area. She scoped out the new room she was in. It was very modern, rich, and stylish. She let her hands run over the modern dresser as she took in the texture. She walked over to the body mirror, and analyzed herself. She still had the new light that he established in her, which made her smile.

As she switched on a nearby light, she realized a painting on the wall. It was so artistic and unique that it should be held at an art museum. It was of a black rose, fading into a red alive rose. Complete opposite meaning to living and dying, it was dying and living. The beautiful watercolors melding perfectly together as she let her eyes analyze it, the signature at the bottom standing out. "Elizabeth Faron"

Katy gently took the medium sized picture down from the hook it was on, she brought it over to the bed as she took a seat. "I hope this isn't weird…. You know, me talking to his ex and all that.. but if you can hear me… I just want to say thank you.." She said as she spoke aloud.

"It is crazy what happened to you… you seemed like such a kind soul that if you were still around, I would of loved meeting you…. You did a great job with him… so much that honestly I don't think I will ever be able to make him as happy as you did… he loved you… so much…" She said as a gentle tear fell down from her eyes. "You are kind of like a role model to me…. You helped me realize just how beautiful someone can be and how they can be so blind to it.. if I knew you were dealing with such a matter, I would of helped you… you deserved a life Elizabeth.." She said as she let her hands fun across the rough textured painting.

As Katy sat down admiring the image, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up, and placed the photo back before opening up the door.

"Hey… I just wanted to let you know that I need to handle some press this morning for the WWE draft..." Roman said as he looked down to Katy, every fiber of his being wanting to just hold her.

"Okay… thats fine.." She said as she looked away from him again.

"Katy… you know I love you right?" He said as he walked in, and shut the door behind him.

She simply stayed silent as she stood there, her eyes still avoiding his.

"Katy… can you please say something to me… anything.." He said as he held eyes of worry. He never wanted things to be this way, but he just needed some time to break the news to Jamie. Hitting her with, 'I am cheating on you', the minute she walks in would be the worst way to end things.

"What do you want me to say? Oh me being in your house while your fiancee runs around like the bride to be she is, will be fucking dandy with me?" She asked as she felt herself break down officially. She hated the fact that someone else was able to say he was hers respectively.

Roman exhaled hard as he knew she was right. If the tables were turned, he would of killed the man who was to claim Katy was his. "I'm sorry… I really am baby.." He said as he walked over to her, and pulled her into his embrace even though she was fighting it. Eventually she gave in as tears escaped her. Thankfully, the house was large enough that Jamie being upstairs in the master room was completely unable to hear what was going on.

"It … it just hurts.." She said in between sobs as her face was buried in his chest. Roman soothingly ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed softly.

He picked her up effortlessly as he walked them both to the queen sized bed, her body straddling his. Her legs falling on both sides of his body as he looked deep into her eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumb before kissing her softly. Her hands now being held by his. "Baby girl… I am sorry I am putting you through this… but seeing you hurting hurts me more than you even know it. I don't love Jamie… I only love you Katy West.. only you…." He said making her heart melt. That was all she had to hear to know she was doing the right thing by staying. She loved this man dearly that she would do anything for him, literally anything.

"I love you… so much..." She said as she let out a tear of joy. His lips found hers as he held her by the waist gently.

Roman laid back onto the bed as she was now on top of him, her boy shorts riding up as he ran a hand up her tank top, her skin coming to life with his touch. His calloused fingers running up the sides of her tone stomach as his mouth searched hers.

She moaned out as she felt him cup her breast under her shirt. She wanted him badly, so badly that her pantie was pooling over, but she knew this was not the right time.

"Roman.." She whispered as she pulled away from his mouth, his eyes looking at her with concern. "This isn't right with you know… her here..." She said as she looked at him, every part of her body wanting him deep inside of her.

He nodded before kissing her softly. "I know… I just can't help myself when I am around you.." He said as he rubbed her bottom softly. She smiled as she bit her lip, she loved him so much.

"Your going to be late for those press interviews you know?" She said before kissing him once more making him groan.

"Alright up… before my boner gets worse." He said as he slapped her plump bottom making her giggle as she crawled off of him. "I will be back in a few hours.. I love you." He said as he kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Okay… I love you too.." She said as she watched him walk out the door, giving her a quick wink before closing the door.

Katy smiled softly to herself as she got up from the bed, to fix the little mess they made. She heard her stomach growl as she realized she didn't have breakfast. She walked out of the bedroom in dire need for food. As she made her way down the spiral steps, she heard Jamie talking on the phone. She made her way down quietly as she listened to the conversation unintentionally.

"Honestly, who gives a fuck. I just need to marry him and then the money is all mine. Dumb ass didn't even ask for a prenuptial. I don't even love him anymore.. He is so in love with that dead ex of his." Jamie's voice echoed from the grand living room as Katy stood there in shock as she opened the fridge.

She dropped the box of orange juice as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sound making Jamie quickly end the call.

Katy picked up the carton speedily as she tried her best to stay calm, and act like she was not doing anything but getting food. She grabbed the bread out from the cabinet as she heard Jamie's footsteps enter into the kitchen making her look up, and flash a soft smile.

"Oh, Katy! You scared the crap out of me." The honey blonde said as she walked into the kitchen, her white robe swaying as she walked making her bra and panties show.

"Sorry.. I was so hungry, I couldn't help myself." Kates said as she was so uncomfortable talking to her, and even though it may not show, she was livid to know what this woman was trying to do to Roman and his hard work.

"I know how you feel. If you want, I can whip up some omelets." She suggested making Katy look up, her grey eyes watching the blonde's every move. She was acting so innocent, and if Katy was not to have heard the phone conversation she was having, she would have been fooled that she was a good woman.

"Its fine really, I don't really want anything too heavy to eat this morning…" The grey haired beauty said as she put away the orange juice, and proceeded to place the bread in the toaster. The awkwardness was now palpable as she waited for the bread to toast.

"I know your fucking him." Escaped out of Jamie's mouth so bluntly that it caught Katy off guard as her head snapped in her direction.

"Excuse me?" Katy reacted as she looked at the blonde, eyes shooting venom toward her.

"It is so obvious doll face. I mean if I was Roman, and I had you living with me, I would fuck you too. Don't worry. It doesn't bother me… You can keep having sex with him for all I care." She said as she got up, and walked over to Kates. A certain stride to her walk.

"Your joking right now, right? You are engaged to him, and you have the audacity to talk like this about him." Katy said in disgust as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Why are you so defendant? You know he will never love a woman in his life again. The only bitch he ever loved was that stupid excuse of a woman, Elizabeth. So, don't get too comfortable even though his stroke game is so good. I mean he used to be fucking me till the sun came up non stop." She said making Katy enraged. That was the line she crossed, and Kates was now fuming.

A loud slap echoed the room as Katy was breathing rather heavily. Jamie held her face as she looked at the grey haired woman with rage.

"You bitch!" Jamie said before hurling at Katy, her body being pushed up against the table as she tried to choke her.

Katy screeched as she tried to gather some breathing room. She kicked Jamie hard in the stomach making her let her grip of Kates go.

"You fucking disgusting piece of shit!" Kates shouted as she tackled Jamie to the floor, she grabbed a fistful of her hair as both woman screamed loudly. Each having the upper hand of one another for a brief moment as they rolled all over the marble floors of the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Roman shouted as he entered into the house to pick up his phone that he left in the bedroom. He saw Katy pinning Jamie to the floor, both women bleeding somewhere on their face.

"Katy!" Roman shouted as he tried to pry her off Jamie, her grip extremely strong that it surprised the Samoan. After trying so hard to get Kates off, the two finally separated.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Roman's roared as he held Katy by the hips while Jamie was picking herself up from the floor.

"This psycho bitch attacked me while I was making breakfast!" Jamie lied as she held her swollen lip, her eyes darting to Katy.

"Are you kidding me? Your going to lie now! Roman I swear! She was on the phone talking a whole bunch of shit about needing to marry you without a prenup, and then declares that she knew I was sleeping with you, and she doesn't give a shit!" Katy shouted as she tried to reason out the actual truth, but could see in Roman's eyes something was wrong.

"Are you kidding me? Roman! Would I ever do something like that? You knew me for years! This bitch just got here, and is coming up with bullshit to tear us apart!" Jamie screamed as she pointed rudely to Katy.

Kates looked deep into Roman's eyes. "Oh my god.. you don't believe me..." She said as she snatched her hand away from Roman. Her eyes pooling with tears.

"Why should he? I mean I am the one with the rock on my finger!" Jamie said manipulatively as she looked to Katy, and could see she was losing this argument as the seconds went on.

Katy shook her head as she backed away from Roman. "Wow… you know what… forget it… She is right.. I most definitely attacked her for no reason at all because that sounds like something I would do right Roman?" Katy said sarcastically with hurt as she felt the tears pour.

"Katy.." He said softly, but she shook her head.

"No! If you can't chose a side between me, and this fake ass excuse for a woman, then forget it. I don't need to prove myself to someone I thought who loved me." She said as she cried, and quickly sped walked out the door.

"Katy!" Roman shouted, but she shut the door with a loud sound ushering from it.

"You know I would never do something like that Roman..." Jamie said as she walked over to him, and tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away.

"Look Jamie.. I'm sorry.. but this isn't going to work… I can't keep lying to you cause all it is doing is hurting her.." He said making Jamie's innocent face change to a complete opposite.

"You actually love her?! So all this time I have been with you, you were just hell bent on fucking Liz, and this woman walks in, and now you love her?" Jamie said as she couldn't believe it. All the years she has been with Roman, she thought he would forget about Liz, but that never happened so she decided to just live the lavish life with him, and just use him for sex when needed. Now to hear he actually loves another woman, which was what she has been trying to achieve prior to giving up, enraged her to the core.

"Listen I'm sorry Jamie.." He said, but his face snapped to the side as he got a well deserved slap across the face.

"Fuck you Roman! I hope you never find happiness with her! Also, yes she was fucking right! I knew using you for your money was the best bet because you ever loving me was never going to happen!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Roman exhaled as he clenched his fist. He deserved it, and he had no reason to be mad. He was wrong for keeping Jamie along for so long, and it was true. He never loved her, and he never was going to. He just proposed to her because he felt like that was the best he was going to get with Liz gone, but clearly he was wrong. When he laid eyes on Katy, he saw that falling in love again was possible. Even if Jamie was using him for his money, he didn't care because he dragged her along and played with her heart along the way, so he deserved it all.

However, he knew he had the love of his life to worry about. Roman quickly jogged out the house in hopes to find Katy.

* * *

Katy walked down the block as cars honked at her. Her body barely covered up in shorts that showed most of her round bottom, and a low tight tank top. Her tiny feet adorned by white flip flops she slipped on. Her hair up in a messy bun as she walked with her head down, and her hand crossed over her chest. Tears slowly fell down her face as she tried to compose herself in public.

"Katy!" His voice said making her heart race. She let out a shaky breath as she continued to walk, unable to turn around even though she wanted to be in his arms.

"Please baby!" He shouted making her stop as she heard the pleading in his voice. She refused to turn around as she bit her lips to keep her sobs in.

"I ended it with her..." He said as he watched Katy's tiny frame turn around, her eyes pooled with tears as she looked up to him.

"You what?" She asked in disbelief, her heart beating rapidly as she couldn't believe it. Her eyes looking up to his lighter shade of grey, the eyes that belonged to the man she was in love with.

"I couldn't keep hurting the woman I loved by lying to someone else. You being happy means more to me than not hurting someone's feelings. Seeing you walk out that door made me realize that me holding out with her wasn't worth loosing you.. the love of my life..." He said making Kates cry tears of joy as she covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Katy, I am in love with you…. And I can't deny this feeling..." He said making her smile as she relished the moment. She knew he loved her, but to hear he was in love with her made her feel on top of the world.

She ran into his arms as he picked her up, and swung her around. Kates legs wrapping around his midsection as she was engulfed in his arms. Her giggles being music to his ears as he felt his heart become complete with her in his arms.

"I'm in love with you.. I have been for so long.." Katy said softly as she looked to him, his face breaking out into a smile as he felt his heart flutter.

"I am sorry for hurting you baby… your all I need in this world.." He said making her blush as she cupped his face. She kissed him softly as she felt the tears continue to fall.

"Its fine… I just want to go home, and make love with you all day..." She said as she wanted to just show how much they loved one another without using words.

Roman smirked before biting his lips. She was so perfect in ways he couldn't fathom. "Whatever you want baby..." He said turning around to walk back to the home, the two of them joined not only physically and mentally, but soulfully too.

* * *

As they entered into the gates of the private property, they saw Jamie exiting. Katy did feel bad inside, but she knew that Jamie was going to marry him for his money only, not for loving him.

"Relax baby.. when your with me, your safe." He said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She nodded as they walked further into the private property. Katy avoided Jamie's gaze as she walked up the steps.

"I wish the best for the two of you. Hopefully you don't end up like Elizabeth." Jamie said spitefully as she gave Roman a wink, and then walked out with her luggage to her car.

Katy inhaled hard as she tried to keep herself together. "Don't let her get to you." He said to her before opening up the house door, and closing it.

"I won't I have better things to worry about.." She said as she grabbed his hand, and brought him over to the living room. She didn't even want to make it to the bedroom, she just needed her man now so she could forget all the crazy events that all took place in this one day.

"You want to do it right here?" He asked as he looked around the luxury living room. There was two large leather couches, a fluffy black mat in front of an already lit fireplace, and a huge flat screen tv placed in the middle of the wall in between grand windows.

"Yup." She said making Roman arch a brow as she walked over to the middle of the living room, and pulled off her tank top. The new aura of Katy showing with a radiance of confidence, and it was so sexy to see that he felt himself catch a hard on already. Knowing he helped carve her into the woman she is now made his heart explode with adoration and happiness. "We are going to make love in every one of these rooms anyway." She said with a wink making him growl as he walked over, and proceeded to go in for a kiss.

"Nope." She said as she blocked him. "I want to be in control for the first round." She said as she pushed him onto the couch making him throw his hands up into defeat.

"Alright.. but only for the first round.. after, I dominate whats mine." He said making her bit her lip before getting onto the floor, and crawling over into his legs. Her hands reaching for his zipper making him groan aloud. All stress of having to worry about someone else no longer being there. It was just them, no ifs, ands , or buts.

Before they knew it, Katy was already moaning his name loud and proud for the world to hear with him buried deep inside of her as she was on top in her own little amount of control. Their hands, and hearts intertwined as she rode him in her pure glory. The two showing each other just how much they loved one another from head to toe, and that no matter what, it was finally the two of them alone against the world.

 **A/N: FINALLLLLY! Roman ended it, and now they can focus on their relationship! No more interference, just Katy and Roman! Gosh, I am so happy for this pairing! I love them both so much, and I can't wait to now be able to write about them having their ups and downs together and alone! I LOVED this chapter so much, and I hope you all did too. Leave a review with your opinions. It is your words that encourage me to keep on writing. I take every single review into consideration, and I wanna thank everyone for continuing to keep up with this story! I love you ALL XOXO!**


	19. Darkest Hour

**A/N: I do not own the WWE. I only own Katy West.**

 **I want to thank everyone who left a review for me on the last chapter. You all are so amazing! I love reading what you guys have to say. It makes me so happy. Also to the new readers, welcome to the TTBTG family! I hope you guys are ready for this happy yet dark chapter. Enjoy guys! XOXO**

* * *

TTBTG Ch. 19

Her eyes ran over the reflection of herself in the grand sized mirror. She couldn't even recognize it was her. Her skin was airbrushed with a sheen of makeup, eyelids embraced by thick lashes and a smokey eye, face done with a full face of makeup in every aspect of the way, hair teased to the fullest with her grey locks falling down her shoulders, her lips were glossy with a light shimmer, and finally her body was carved out in a tight leather black full body suit. She exhaled slowly as she fidgeted with her black fake nails, something she was still getting used to.

A knock on her dressing room door brought her out of her trance of herself, her attention diverting to the man standing tall at the door frame. A smile gracing her face almost immediately as their grey shades locked onto one another.

"You look amazing.." Roman said as he walked into her dressing room, the smell of hairspray soon infiltrating his senses. Katy was always stunning, and truly he believed she did not need all this fake nonsense females slave over, but even with it, she was still a work of art.

"Really? I am so not used to all this." She said as gestured to her face that felt like she was wearing a mask. She knew this was something she was going to have to get used to, but it was really a lot to take in at once. She thought thirty minutes to get ready was a lot, but after sitting in a makeup chair for two hours, she felt like she had to rethink her whole life.

"Baby girl, you are literally breathtaking." He said as he walked up behind her as she was seated at the vanity mirror. He kissed her cheek softly as his arms wrapped around her, her hand falling on his protective nature. Both of them looking at one another through the mirror.

Today was the photo shoot for the cover of Battleground, and now that the company did a huge draft split, Katy was the holder of the RAW and Smackdown flags. It was nerve wrecking to be on the cover of something so huge, but having Roman by her side, she knew she could make it happen.

"We need Katy out in two minutes." A staff member said as he popped his head into the medium sized dressing room.

"You ready?" Roman asked as he was worried about how she was taking things mentally. She swallowed hard before looking back up to him.

With you by my side, yes I am." She said making a lopsided smile form across his face. He kissed her lips lightly, not wanting to ruin her lip gloss before standing up tall to help her up out of the seat.

She was in six inch platform heels, and if looks could kill, everyone who took a glance at her was on death row.

Roman held her hand as they walked out the dressing room. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful from head to toe. The way the bodysuit stuck onto her curvaceous petite frame had him just wanting to keep her for himself in that dressing room. He won't lie, having her body posted up on an image was pushing his limit of his protective side of her, but he knew this was something she needed to do for the benefit of herself. He was in love with her, and he knew that this was his treasure.

"Katy! You look so beautiful!" Stephanie said as she embraced the rookie into her arms. The motherly love pouring into it making Katy smile warmly.

"Thank you.. I am kind of nervous." Kates admitted to Steph as she looked at the green screen that was set up along with lighting systems and a bunch of cameras in many angles. Staffs were running around like ants, and everyone was doing something productive.

"Hold the flag a little more to the right." The camera man directed Seth Rollins who was in his attire, eyes focused on the camera.

"Don't be hun. You will own this shoot. Trust me, we picked you for a reason. Also Roman, I am impressed, you have been taking very good care of the WWE's treasure." She said referring to Katy. It was well known in all of social media that Katy West is going to be the next up and coming face of the division, many sports news took note of it, and all they said was positive reviews toward Katy.

"Of course. This is my world right her." He said before pulling Katy by the waist, her face blushing as he watched Steph smile warmly at the pairing. It was like her mother was looking at her and her boyfriend being affectionate. It was slightly embarrassing, but heartfelt at the same time.

"Alright. Good job Rollins." The camera man said before ushering him off set. "Where is my cover girl.. Ah! You look so beautiful!" The man said as he quickly rushed to Katy. She was so confused with all this attention, everything was so foreign. From going from the girl in the classroom no one noticed, to all eyes on her, it was a huge turn of events.

"Okay Katy, I need you front, and center! Someone, bring me the flags!" The bossy man said as a skittish staff member rushed over with two flags. One had the SD logo while the other had the RAW. They were relatively taller than Katy, and very heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle.

She stood in front of the camera, her eyes already glued to Roman's who was offering her a reassuring smile. She nodded before looking to the camera, and letting out a nervous sigh.

Roman watched as Seth eyed Katy up and down before getting off set. He clenched his jaw as he could see the lust oozing out of that man. Roman knew Seth like the back of his hand, and now that they hate one another, everything was a competition, but he couldn't let that make him loose his focus of the love of his life.

"Alright Katy! Look away from the camera. Hold one flag on each side. Que the fans!"

Katy followed the directions, and before she knew it, the cameras went rolling as her hair flowed gently. She wouldn't lie, she felt alive in front of the camera. All of the nervousness just flew out of her as she was already following all orders like a pro. Her body flashed perfectly in the lighting, face glowing, and eyes fierce as ever.

"Beautiful!" Steph said as she looked at the photos on the computer with Roman. She looked like a model that just hopped out of a magazine, and Roman was just drooling over.

"Wow..." He said as he watched the images pouring in. As soon as you thought she couldn't get a better picture, the next one topped it.

"She is a natural.." The staff member said as he was drooling himself making Roman look at him with menace.

"Sorry..." The skittish staff said before running off set, the Samoan being much more intimidating than a lion in the jungle.

"We got it!" The photographer said as he was astonished by the woman in front of him. She took beauty to a whole other level, and then even ushered in her own unique sex appeal.

Katy felt like she was a princess as the staff ran up to her, and helped her off the staged green screen. She quickly walked over to her boyfriend who was already scooping her up in his arms.

"You did phenomenal." He said as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around him as a tear slipped her eyes. She would of never been able to do this without him.

"Keep it PG folks." Dean said as he walked into the set making Katy giggle as she was brought to her feet. She kissed Roman softly before looking up deep into his eyes.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this without you…" She said as she felt another tear slip. All her life when she was little she thought she would be single forever and alone, but here she was, living a dream with the man of her dreams by her side.

Roman wiped her tears before kissing her forehead. "I love you." He whispered before Stephanie walked over making her blush.

"You did excellent! We will do all the editing later, and send you the end result." Stephanie said before hugging both members. Katy and Roman nodded before exiting the photo shoot area.

"That was a very new feeling.." She said as she looked up to Roman, her tiny hands in his.

"You killed it though. Just like I said you would. I am proud of you baby girl." He said before pulling her into his arms from the waist, his lips already finding hers.

Katy moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her body being backed up against the wall of the hallway. She knew that if he was to continue for any second longer, she would have to find an empty locker because her body was on fire.

He pulled away before pecking her lips once more. His hand playing with hers before looking down on her. "I want to go out tonight… just me and you.." He said as he looked deep into her eyes, her eyes looking back into his. Both their grey shades colliding as she blushed.

"Don't we always go out?" She asked wondering as to why he was making tonight a big formal statement.

"Yeah, but tonight isn't going to be formal." He said making her arch a brow. Normally Roman would buy out restaurants, and do something grand for them, but she could tell tonight was going to be extremely different.

"Okay...I am very suspicious, but excited." She said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good. You should be." He said with a wink before slapping her bottom making her squeak.

"Roman! We are in public!" She scolded as she watched the staff walking up and down the halls.

"And, does that mean I can't show off what's mine." He said making her body shutter with his husky voice in her ear, he was really tempting her.

She bit her lip before running her hand over his chest. "Find an empty locker…" She said in his ear making him growl before quickly grabbing her hand, and going on a hunt to make a quick private session of love making.

* * *

Katy finished applying lotion to her legs as Roman walked into the bathroom, his sculpted body out in the open with black shorts that stopped above his knees. His hair was pushed back into a sleek low bun. He looked like an Adonis, and she was already mesmerized by him.

"Here let me help you with that." He said as he took the bottle of lotion, and put the cream on her back, her body already coming to ease with his touch.

Roman planned for them to go to the beach during the sunset. It was an adorable idea, and honestly Katy was looking forward to it. It was different compared to what they usually do which is something extravagant.

Roman finished rubbing in the vanilla scented lotion before kissing the back of her neck making her smile softly. He picked up her bikini top which was white, that had a gold chain to hold it up around her neck. He helped Katy put it on before tying the back. His arms came from behind her as he held her close. She was so stunning.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he admired her hourglass figure in the mirror. She had bracelets on her wrist to cover her scars that she was still slightly shy about in the public, which was understandable. Her body was contrasting perfectly against the solid white, and her tiny feet were in white and gold flip flop.

"Almost." She said as she grabbed a pair of white shades from the table, and popped them on. "Okay now I am." She said with an adorable smile making Roman chuckle. He was in love with this woman dearly.

"Lets go then." He said as he grabbed her tiny hands and escorted her down the spiral steps. Katy and Roman exited the house as they entered into the car, the sun scorching down on them.

The two of them drove off to the beach as they held conversations of various topics, both drifting off into the bubble of happiness they lived in with one another.

* * *

"Roman! Stop! It's cold!" Kates squealed as her boyfriend splashed water onto her as she blocked the sprays.

Roman chuckled as he watched her plump bottom jiggle in her tiny bikini bottoms as she ran away from him. The Samoan was faster than her though as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder making her giggle aloud.

The two of them near the shoreline as the light waves crashed onto Roman's feet. "Put me down!" She said in between laughs as she was being spun around.

Katy has never been this happy in life before. Just being with him was enough for her to be on cloud nine. Everyone on the beach admired the pairing, and it was obvious that they were meant for one another.

Roman finally placed Katy down as her feet dug into the warm sand. "I like this.." She said as she looked up to him.

"The beach? I grew up in this environment." He said as they walked hand in hand along the shore. The occasional wet sensation hitting their feet.

"Really? I was just stuck in the boring trees of the wilderness. I never really was one for water though because I can't swim." She admitted making Roman laugh aloud.

"Baby girl, you can't swim?" He asked making her huff as he made fun of her playfully.

"Hush! I just never got to learn it. I was always cooped up in my house." She said as she tossed a seashell with her toe to the side.

"Well, I am going to have to teach you, especially when you meet my family." He said making her look up to him. Her heart fluttering at the idea of meeting his legendary family.

"You will let me meet your family?" She asked as she felt butterflies pan into her tummy. She couldn't help but feel excited and a little nervous as well.

"Of course baby…. They will love you…. And I know this because I am in love with you, and that is a sign of something special." He said making her giggle as she leaned against him as they walked.

Roman saw the sun starting to set making him stop. "Lets take a little break." He said making her arch a brow. The orange tinge of the sun making a beautiful effect cast down on them.

Katy followed Roman as they walked over more into the shore. The two of them stopping as they got the perfect view of the sun. It was gorgeous as the sky was painted with strokes of orange, pink, and a light yellow. It was art at its finest point.

"Princess." He said making her look over up to him as she was wrapped around in his arms from the back. Her body in his protection.

"Yeah?" She asked in her fragile voice, his head resting on top of hers as the soft wind blew her hair lightly. The sound of the ocean being music to both of them as tranquility washed over them. A peaceful surrounding embraced them as it felt like they were the only ones around.

"I love you so much…" He said making her turn around still in his arms, her eyes looking deep into his.

"I love you so much too…" She whispered as she placed her hands on his chest, her fingers dancing over his peck tattoo.

"Katy, I never felt this way for someone in so long…. I am literally in love with you.. in love with everything about you… So much that I want you to know I am yours forever..." He said making her eyes water.

"Roman.." She said softly as was getting so emotional. Hearing him speak to her like this made her feel like a gem.

"My love, I mean it when I say I want you to know I am yours forever. I know there will be times where seeing each other will be hard especially with our career choices. I am just so blessed to have you as mine, and I don't want you to ever feel insecure when I am not around." He said knowing that even though they both are wrestlers, there will be days where their schedules won't match, and he knows that not being around her will be difficult for them on both ends. "I just want you to know that I, Roman Reigns, will only belong to you Katy West. Even with the millions of fans that are going to pop up here and there, just know, your all I need." He said making a tear fall down her delicate features. "With that being said." He said as he went into his pocket, and pulled out a red velvet box making Katy's breath hitch as she saw him open it up, a dazzling light grey diamond ring that wasn't very big, but medium sized shining brightly in the setting sun. The band being silver with " _Katy & Roman" _engraved on the inner side of it.

"No it is not a proposal ring." He said as he watched her gasp at the beautiful exquisite jewelry. It was was stunning, and mesmerizing to look at.

"Oh my god… Roman it is so beautiful." She said as she admired the dazzling piece some more.

Roman held out his hand as he awaited for her left hand, which she placed gingerly in his. Roman slid the ring onto Kate's ring finger as she fell in love with it. It was dazzling, and anyone who saw her could already know straight up that she was off the market. She held her hand up in the air as she smile brightly.

"I promise that I will always be for you only Katy, and no one else. That my heart will forever lay in your hands, and that you are the woman of my future. No one will ever touch base to the place you hold in my heart..." He said making her cry tears of joy.

Roman pulled out another box that was black, and gave it to Katy. "I am guessing this one is going to be for you." She said as she opened up the box, and saw a silver band that had the same engraving, but on the outside part of the band. Katy blushed as she took it out, and placed it on Roman's ring finger. The two of them now holding a piece of one another no matter where they go. It will always be known that they were for each other exclusively even if they were oceans away.

"I love you." She said softly as she held his hand, and tippy toed before pecking his lips.

Roman smiled into the kiss before kissing her gently back, his hands finding its way to her lower back. This was the woman he saw himself bearing a child with, and waiting at the alter for. She was his soul mate.

"I love you more princess.." He said making her smile as her heart fluttered in her chest.

Katy's stomach growled making Roman chuckle as she blushed. "Hungry?" He asked as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yes.." She admitted before giggling.

"Come on, we will order take out at home." He said as he held her hand, and guided them back to the car. Everyone who saw them still in awe of the perfect couple, the dazzling ring being showcased on her along with his own ring making everyone know that they were meant for one another.

* * *

Katy was snuggled up in his arms as the TV played out the remainder of the horror movie they picked to watch. Roman's tatted arm wrapped around her as her head was on his chest. The fluffy brown sheets fell over their bodies as Roman would occasionally brush his hands over her shoulder.

"Don't go in there!" Katy yelled to the screen as the lady in the movie was clearly going to be the first one killed.

Roman laughed as he watched his girlfriend get so into the movie. It was the cutest sight ever. Her little baby hairs falling on her face, and her eyes absorbed into the television. She was so perfect.

Katy's phone rang aloud from the side table of the movie room making her groan. Roman paused the grand TV before watching her grab the phone in his oversize shirt she always wore, her plump bottom showing under the shirt.

"Hello?" Katy said as she answered the call to the unsaved contact. Her eyes going to Roman as he looked at her curiously.

"Hello, is this Katy West?" The formal man on the other end said making Kates walk over to Roman, and take a seat back in his arms so he can listen.

"Yes this is. Excuse me, but who is this speaking?" She asked as she was so confused.

"Sorry. This is your mother's lawyer calling. I am here to discuss her will, her possessions and inheritance will be passed down to you, but we need you here to further discuss it." The man said in a sophisticated tone. Katy arched a brow as she was taken back by what the man was saying.

"Wait, what do you mean will?" She questioned as she now got up to walk, unable to take a seat. Roman immediately got up, and stood nearby as he could feel the mood shift in the room.

"I am sorry, are you unaware of your mother's passing?" He asked as he was now confused himself.

"Wait what? Your joking?!" She asked as a shaky hand went to her mouth, a sob already finding its way out.

"I am sorry to inform you Ms. West. Your mother was murdered by your father three days ago. Further investigation is going on the case, but the hand prints have been identified. If you would like for me to call back I will." He said, but Katy already dropped the phone as she fell to her knees.

Her hand coming over to her mouth as tears ran down her face. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, and her world was already spinning.

Roman quickly went to Katy, and pulled her into his arms as she cried in his chest. His heart breaking as he heard the news due to the high volume of the phone.

"Yes, sir. She will prefer a call back." Roman said as he responded for her, and then hung up the call.

"She was murdered!… murdered.. by..by.. my father..." Katy cried out as she couldn't believe the one woman who dared to stand up for her against her father was now gone. Diminished from the face of the earth by the man who never cared for Katy once in his life, her father.

"I'm so sorry baby.." Roman said as he felt anger build in his chest as he tried to sooth the love of his life, but the constant tears that stained his shirt caused his heart to shatter as he held her in his embrace.

Katy's cries filled the house as he held her close. Her body being enveloped by his as her heart broke. The world spun around her as she couldn't fathom a sentence as she continued to choke on her tears.

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued... please leave a review on your thoughts of this chapter.**


End file.
